Neko to inu no yōna
by I.S.L.Supporter
Summary: Después de un día muy tranquilo, algo ajeno a la vida de Mittens con Bolt cambia el rumbo de los acontecimientos, de un modo inimaginable.
1. Chapter 1

**Los muchos acontecimientos relatados aquí, tienen lugar unos dos años después que Mittens llegara a Los Ángeles, empezara a vivir junto a Bolt y formara su familia con él. Si están leyendo esto sin haber visto la anterior, tal vez no entiendan todo lo que pasa en toda la historia, llamada, como ya pudieron ver...  
><strong>****

**"Neko to inu no yōna"**

**Primer día - 4:47 PM****  
><strong>

**Mittens, Bolt, Nancy y Rhino (con todos los hijos, Perritos o Hamsters) terminaron de mirar el video de "Como Perros y Gatos", y se pusieron a comentar la película.  
>"No estuvo mal; pero el Gato blanco tendría que haber salido corriendo en la última escena". -Opinó el Hamster.<br>"De todos modos, Rhino, lo que viste en esta película nunca podría pasar. Mi amada Mittens se encargó de enseñarme eso, y lo hizo muy bien".  
>"Gracias, Bolty. Yo…"<br>"Sí, bueno -volvió a hablar Rhino. -Pero al menos para mí tiene que seguir habiendo un súper-héroe llamado Bolt".  
>"Cada uno con sus ideas…" -Comentó Mittens.<br>"Pero en este momento no soy ningún héroe, Rhino. Sólo el feliz esposo de una hermosa Gata y el padre de seis encantadores Perritos que tuve con ella". -Dijo él, con el tono de haber tenido que recordárselo al Hamster un millón de veces.  
>"Además, gordito mío -rodeó Nancy cariñosamente al Hamster con sus alas. -tú no necesitas un súper-héroe, si me tienes a tu lado. Yo puedo protegerte de todo, ¿No lo crees?"<br>"Sí; lo siento, mi ángel con plumitas de amor. Pero mejor deja que yo te cuide".  
>"Lo haré, si tú lo prefieres, peluchón". -Respondió ella antes de agradecerle con uno de sus besos más tiernos.<br>****  
>En la televisión, horas después, Mittens vio un reporte tan extraño como inquietante, que le hizo querer hablar después con Bolt del asunto:<br>"Según nos informaron, en Los Ángeles y en Nueva York fueron asesinados ayer a la noche tres Gatos: dos callejeros y uno perteneciente a una familia de Brooklyn, la que todavía llora su trágico final. Los cuerpos presentaban marcas alargadas de armas blancas, muy filosas, por lo cual algunos sospechan de la mafia China, si bien se desconocen los motivos. Seguiremos informando…"**

**"**…**Y dijeron que los habían matado con espadas, o algo así, ¿Qué crees que esté pasando, Bolty?"  
>"Pues, Mitty… No tengo la menor idea. Pero si vuelven a pasar esa noticia no dejes de venir a avisarme si yo no estoy allí, ¿puede ser? …Así tal vez pueda reconocer algo".<br>****Y repitieron la noticia, en otro canal primero y en un programa de radio casi a medianoche. Pero a pesar de haber oído todo, Bolt y Mittens seguían sin entender por qué se habían producido las matanzas.**

**Segundo día - 9:16 AM  
><strong>**  
>Al otro día, temprano, fueron al Centro Comercial, hablando de cuándo serían sus respectivos cumpleaños y cómo los festejarían juntos.<br>****En un gran televisor del Centro Comercial, sin embargo, volvieron a pasar la noticia trágica y misteriosa. Mittens y Bolt se alejaron; pero ya no estaban del todo felices, por lo cual volvieron a su casa.  
>"¿Quieres que hablemos de nuestras cosas, princesita? Lo otro va a entristecernos, y no podemos hacer nada…"<br>"Ya lo sé, mi amado Bolt; sólo que me sentiría una egoísta, si ni siquiera tratara de pensar una solución".  
>"Pero Mittens, no lo eres. En todo caso lo sería yo, si sólo pensara en mi familia mientras alrededor estuvieran muriendo… Quiero decir, estuvieran matando a decenas de Gatas y Gatos. Tú no eres egoísta, Mittens".<br>"Gracias, Bolty. Tú tampoco lo eres, estoy segura".  
>"Al menos por mi parte, no creo serlo. Sólo que, en alguna situación extrema, tú y nuestros hijos serían siempre mi prioridad".<br>"Es una situación difícil, amor mío, ojalá nunca tengamos que enfrentar semejante decisión".  
>"También espero que no, princesita adorada".<br>**  
><strong>Después de eso, Mittens y el Perro llamaron a sus seis hijos y todos se quedaron un rato acurrucados y lamiéndose mutuamente como para levantarse el ánimo en general; para fortalecer las promesas pasadas, presentes y futuras en el caso de la Gata y Bolt.<br>****Y todo siguió bien el resto del día; la Gata y él optaron por pasar simplemente la tarde con sus hijos. Nancy y Rhino, con los suyos, jugaron varias horas en el jardín con los de Charlotte y Edward; ella y el Palomo, entretanto, observaban todo felices desde una rama mientras conversaban de sus cosas.  
><strong>**  
>La mala noticia -si bien no para ellos- llegó por la radio esa noche como un cable de último momento:<br>"Se nos informa desde Nueva York, Oklahoma y Los Ángeles, que han sido encontrados sin vida siete Gatos; tres en Nueva York y dos de ellos en Oklahoma. Los cuerpos hallados presentan cortes longitudinales causados por armas muy filosas, como los de ayer. Los expertos consultados aún no tienen respuesta, aunque algunos mantienen la hipótesis de la mafia oriental…"  
>"En tres lugares, ahora, Bolty, ¿Qué estará sucediendo? …Y siempre de noche".<br>**"**No lo sé; pero no lo averiguaremos a costa de nuestras vidas. Quiero decir, no arriesgaré la tuya, Mittens. Estoy pensando en algo, pero tú deberás permanecer aquí si lo hago. Entiendes el motivo, ¿no?"  
>"¿Pero qué quieres hacer?"<br>"Tal vez… Deba ir por mi cuenta al Barrio Chino de Los Ángeles a investigar con cuidado sobre los asesinatos".  
>"Me temo entonces que no puedo permitírtelo. No debes ir a ningún lado solo, si es peligroso. O lo hacemos juntos, o nos quedamos en casa pase lo que pase".<br>****Bolt aceptó; no quería empezar a estar mal con Mittens ni siquiera por la propia seguridad de ella. Pero todo se hizo más difícil al día siguiente, por un descubrimiento relacionado con los crímenes.  
><strong>**  
>Tercer día - 9:42 AM<strong>

**"Acaban de llegarnos los nombres de las víctimas que pertenecían a distintas familias: Sarah, Heidi, Bianca y Theresa. Y aparentemente las otras seis también fueron Gatas, ¿No, Chester?"  
><strong>**"Al menos cuatro de las que no tenían hogar, sí. Las dos restantes… Ya es imposible saberlo".  
><strong>**"Es una lástima, Chester… Bueno, rogamos a nuestros televidentes que llamen a estos teléfonos apenas tengan alguna novedad".  
><strong>**Mittens no quiso ver más. Bolt, al ver que ella se iba del living, se apresuró a seguirla hasta un dormitorio.  
><strong>**"¿Qué ocurre, Mitty?"  
><strong>**"Esos periodistas… Hablan de muertes, y después sólo quieren ganarles a los demás noticieros consiguiendo primicias".  
><strong>**"Déjalos, entonces, tú no te preocupes; eso seguro te hace daño, y yo…"  
><strong>**"Tienes razón, Bolty. Pero ahora también me tiene preocupada lo que descubrieron. ¿Por qué todas las víctimas habrán sido Gatas?"  
><strong>**"Como siempre, no puedo responderte nada bueno, todavía. Pero si quieres, un día hacemos una investigación discreta en el Barrio Chino. ¿Qué te parece?"  
><strong>**"Creo que está bien… En cuanto me sienta dispuesta".  
><strong>**"Por supuesto, podríamos preguntarles a Nancy y a Rhino. Ellos siempre quieren ayudarnos".  
><strong>**"No, en eso estaremos nosotros. Pronto te avisaré, y haremos nuestra pequeña investigación".  
><strong>**"Muy bien entonces, princesita. Ya sabes que tus deseos son órdenes para mí".  
><strong>**Ella y Bolt no salieron, ese día; afortunadamente, tenían a sus cachorritos, para sentirse en el mejor de los mundos tanto como les fuera posible.****  
><strong>


	2. Pueden Llamarme Tai

**Tercer día, aún:**

**El Perro estaba junto a Mittens; sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, no podía dormir, atento a cualquier sonido sospechoso y a cualquier cosa que representara un peligro para su familia.  
><strong>**A las 10:39 PM se oyó una sirena de ambulancia, alejándose por la avenida. Bolt fue a tomar agua a la cocina y llevó a cabo un patrullaje por toda la casa: cuartos de Penny y de la madre: todo en orden; cocina y jardín, con las dos familias que vivían allí (prestó atención): ningún sonido fuera de los normales; el living nuevamente: tampoco le llegó señal de peligro inminente.  
><strong>**Pero apenas pasaron las 11:00 PM, Bolt oyó algo en la calle; miró por la ventana y lo que vio lo dejó casi paralizado de terror.  
><strong>**Un Perro con un traje todo negro se acercaba velozmente a un Gato Calicó -"¡No, Bolt, sin duda es otra Gata en peligro mortal!" -Estaba vestido como Ninja y llevaba su Katana, listo para cumplir su propósito.  
><strong>**Bolt ladró con fuerza y el atacante lo miró por unos segundos de reojo, pero de un modo inquietante.  
><strong>**Mittens a todo esto se había despertado.  
>"¿Qué ocurre, Bolty?"<br>"¡Espera, Mittens! ¡Ahí afuera hay peligro, no te acerques a la ventana!" -Le dijo él en voz baja al ver que la Gata iba hacia allí.  
><strong>**  
>El Perro siguió, dispuesto a matar (Bolt no quiso seguir mirando, pero sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse o mirar en otra dirección).<br>"¡Nooooooooo!" -Gritó la Calicó. Bolt consiguió apartar la vista de la ventana, y…  
><strong>**Lo que vino entonces fue una especie de discusión en un idioma que Bolt nunca había escuchado (quizá ni siquiera Mittens); y la discusión pronto derivó en una pelea con puños, tomas y patadas.  
>"Mittens, ven… O no podrás creer esto". -Dijo Bolt, sin poder creer él mismo lo que pasaba afuera.<br>****Un Gato Birmano vestido con una túnica de color claro enfrentaba hábilmente al Perro Ninja, quien poco después desapareció saltando hacia una parte oscura de la vereda, jurando volver a terminar su trabajo, pero con el Birmano.  
><strong>**El Gato de la túnica vio que lo miraban a través de la ventana y les hizo señas imperiosas de que se escondieran; luego fue a ver cómo estaba la Calicó, pero al no encontrarla supo que había logrado salvarse. Volvió entonces a la casa donde había visto a la Gata y al Perro. Miró una vez más a ambos lados, dio unos golpes en la puerta y esperó, casi meditando.  
><strong>  
><strong>"Sí, Bolty, es un Birmano, vi algunos como él en Nueva York y aquí mismo, en Los Ángeles".<br>"¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Lo dejamos entrar?"  
>"Yo opino que sí. Él defendió a esa Gata, por lo cual hoy sin duda habrá una muerte menos. Además, si resulta estar de nuestro lado como tú y yo pudimos ver, tenemos a quién preguntarle todo sin tener que arriesgarnos yendo el Barrio Chino".<br>****A las 11:19 PM, Bolt hizo pasar al Birmano y los tres se acomodaron para hablar en el living.  
>"Pueden llamarme Tai -se presentó el Birmano. -Yo estoy por lo general en el Templo <strong>"**Shé hé Lǎohǔ", del Barrio Chino de esta ciudad. Pero en vista de los últimos acontecimientos…"  
>"Sí, ¿Qué está pasando?" -Preguntó enseguida Bolt, pues quería ir directo al grano.<br>"No estamos del todo seguros, en nuestro Templo; pero al parecer, un grupo de Kitsunes y de Inus, muy peligrosos ambos, empezó a operar en Japón y hace pocas semanas comenzó a hacerlo también en otros lugares del mundo incluyendo tu país, Bolt".  
>"¿Sabes… Mi nombre?" -El Perro no esperaba realmente, eso.<br>"Aunque hagamos oraciones, también miramos algo de televisión. Así nos enteramos de que habían empezado sus matanzas en Estados Unidos".  
>"¿Y en qué otros países están ahora?" -Preguntó la Gata, que algo sabía de geografía.<br>"Hasta ahora, sabemos que sólo están en Japón, Francia, Inglaterra, Italia y Estados Unidos. Pero deben estar consiguiendo todos los días nuevos miembros para sus siniestros planes, pues sospechamos que también aparecieron en China y en Tailandia".  
>"¿Y por qué atacan sólo de noche?"<br>"Porque esa gente está hecha para moverse en las sombras, salir un instante, golpear como un relámpago y desaparecer nuevamente en las sombras, Bolt".  
><strong>**Todavía faltaba una pregunta; una que tal vez ni Mittens ni el Perro se animaban a hacer. Finalmente fue la Gata quien la formuló.  
>"Y… ¿Saben por qué están matando únicamente a las Gatas?" -Temblaba sólo de preguntar eso.<br>"No, sólo tenemos algunas suposiciones…"  
>"¿Entonces cómo piensan hacer? -se estremeció el Perro. -¿Y si en este momento ya murieron otras seis o siete Gatas? ¡Y mi esposa! ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer si le sucede algo a Mittens? ¿Cómo voy a vivir si a pesar de querer salvarla de esos asesinos, viene uno y me la deja sin vida en un segundo?"<br>****Bolt siguió diciendo cosas parecidas; Tai extrañamente lo dejaba hablar así. Mittens mientras tanto intentaba calmarlo con caricias y palabras suaves.  
>"Tengo una o dos respuestas para todo eso, Bolt. Pero tendrás que encontrarme mañana en la esquina de Yang y Shun. Aquí te dejo el plano de nuestro barrio". -Concluyó, sacando de algún bolsillo el mencionado plano.<br>"¡Esto parece un laberinto!" -Exclamó el Perro, tras mirar unos segundos lo que mostraba el papel.  
>"Pero no pueden perderse, si es que van juntos: en este Barrio Chino, todos conocen esa esquina. Y ahora disculpen. Me esperan en el Templo, pero todavía necesito hablar desde aquí con ellos por un asunto".<br>"Si eso quiere decir detenerlos, te dejo usar el teléfono".  
>"De eso se trata precisamente, Bolt. No te preocupes".<br>****  
>Habló en Chino durante unos diez minutos. Al colgar…<br>"Bueno, como dije, mañana debes encontrarte conmigo allí a las 9:30, aproximadamente…"  
>"¿Que él debe ir? ¿Y por qué yo no?"<br>"En realidad, sí pueden ir los dos. Pero si después pasa lo que pensé, su necesidad de hacer todo juntos puede terminar causándoles mucho más daño que bienestar compartido".  
>"¿Qué quieres decir?" -Lo miró la Gata frunciendo el ceño.<br>"Lo siento, no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí, para explicarlo. Además, quizás me necesiten cerca del Centro Comercial, donde un Birmano de los nuestros vio a otro Inu".**


	3. La decisión más importante

**Cuarto día:**

**En la radio hablaron de cuatro nuevos casos en territorio Estadounidense (este reporte incluía la confirmación respecto del género de las víctimas) y, por primera vez, dos de otros países con el consiguiente desconcierto.  
><strong>**Pero en esta ocasión, ni Mittens ni Bolt se quedaron a escuchar la noticia. Se despidieron cariñosamente de sus hijos; luego de Rhino y los demás, para dirigirse al Barrio Chino donde debían encontrarse con Tai.  
><strong>**  
>Llegaron a lo que parecía la entrada y consultaron el plano.<br>****"Bueno, si ahora estamos aquí… Al parecer tenemos que pasar cinco esquinas yendo por esta calle; después a la derecha por esta, hasta la primera intersección, después una a la izquierda… Desde ahí tres cuadras por esta otra; en la siguiente intersección de nuevo a la izquierda y en la primera la dirección opuesta… Uf, ¿Te parece que podremos llegar rápido, Mitty?"  
><strong>**"Sí, mi Perrito, no te preocupes demasiado. Ante cualquier problema, sólo debemos preguntar por esa esquina de Yang y Shun".  
><strong>**No habían hecho cinco metros dentro de ese barrio, que les pareció estar en otro mundo. Estaban rodeados completamente por colores, sonidos y aromas en sucesión casi vertiginosa a pesar de que allí ninguno iba apresurado. Para Mittens, quien sólo había estado una vez en el Barrio Chino de Nueva York, éste le hacía sentir como si la hubieran transportado repentinamente a Beijing o a Taipei.  
><strong>**Mientras se acercaban al lugar indicado en el plano, vieron en el camino bastantes Perros -solos o con sus dueños- y también algunos Gatos que los miraban a través de las ventanas. En ningún caso les hacía mucha gracia que los miraran pasar.  
><strong>**En la parte de "las tres cuadras" se distrajeron un momento viendo una vidriera llena de cosas raras pero comestibles. Para saber cómo debían seguir, volvieron a desplegar el planito.  
><strong>**"Hola, ¿Están perdidos?"  
><strong>**Bolt y Mittens vieron a un Akita Inu, quien les había preguntado eso.  
><strong>**"¿Puedes indicarnos cómo llegar a la esquina Yang y Shun?" -Le preguntó la Gata.  
><strong>**"Sí, déjenme ver el plano un momento y les digo cómo llegar".  
><strong>**¡Pero qué! …Apenas tuvo en la mano el papel, el Perro se alejó de un salto y fue como si hubiera desaparecido a los cinco segundos.  
><strong>**"Oh, no… ¡Eh, devuélvenos nuestro plano del Barrio!" -Gritó furioso, Bolt, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa. Y quiso ir tras él, pero Mittens lo retuvo, casi llorando.  
><strong>**"No, por favor, Bolty, no puedes ir a buscarlo… Este lugar es completamente desconocido, para ti. Además, debemos permanecer juntos, con o sin plano".  
><strong>**"Es cierto, Mittens, perdóname… -bajó el Perro la vista. -Parece que de ahora en más debemos mirar muy bien quién pasa cerca de nosotros".  
><strong>**"Y lo haremos, mi Perrito... Hasta que encontremos al Birmano".  
><strong>**Con lo que recordaban de las indicaciones, cruzaron la calle "Piedra del Dragón"; en la siguiente fueron hacia la izquierda y después de nuevo en esa dirección. Si hubieran ido hacia el otro lado, habrían encontrado con facilidad a Tai, pero lo que encontraron antes del siguiente cruce fue una construcción entre antigua y moderna, pero la cual no podía ser otra cosa que un templo.  
><strong>**"Este tiene que ser el lugar, Bolty. Llegamos bien, por fin, aunque… ¿Dónde estará el Birmano?"  
><strong>**"Yo tampoco lo veo. Acerquémonos un poco más, a ver…"  
><strong>**Bolt miró unos segundos hacia atrás, seguro de haber oído algo raro, y entonces…  
><strong>**"¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Bolt, ayúd…!"  
><strong>**Un Gato Japanese Bobtail, con armadura y casco de Samurai, había saltado por una ****ventana. Agarró con fuerza a Mittens, le tapó la boca y volvió a entrar de un salto.  
><strong>**Después… Casi dos minutos más tarde, dos Birmanos hicieron exactamente lo mismo ****con un Bolt absolutamente desesperado, haciéndolo entrar de un modo que no esperaba al Templo "Shé hé Lǎohǔ".**

**"Mira un momento, a través de esta pequeña tronera". -Le dijo después a Bolt otro Birmano, con un atuendo muy parecido al de Tai. El Perro acercó su ojo a la abertura rectangular.  
><strong>**"Hum, hay dos Akita Inus como el que nos robó el plano del barrio".  
><strong>**"Y en realidad, deben ser incluso más que dos. Los otros estarán seguramente escondidos por aquí cerca. Bueno, aunque dije escondidos, no es la palabra exacta. Ellos pueden estar a dos metros de ti y tú pensarás que están completamente ocultos a tus ojos. Pero nosotros, con nuestras prácticas, podemos hacer lo mismo. ¿No es cierto… Chang, Li-Kuei, Shang-Po, Mei?"  
><strong>**Bolt se sobresaltó: realmente no había advertido la presencia de los otros cuatro Gatos junto a él.  
><strong>**"¿Habrá forma… De que yo pueda hacer eso?" -Preguntó Bolt tímidamente.  
><strong>**"Ah, sí… Pero el entrenamiento es largo y difícil; para ti; además, puede llegar a ser doloroso. Tanto como para tu esposa, si también ella quiere entrenarse…"  
><strong>**"¡Mittens! -Bolt se golpeó la frente. -¿Cómo pude dejar de pensar en ella los últimos diez minutos? ¿Dónde está ahora mi amada Gata?"  
><strong>**"Bolt… Tu esposa se encuentra bien. En cuanto al entrenamiento que pediste… Tal vez te resulte aún más difícil de lo que pensé".  
><strong>**"Pero, ¿Por qué?"  
><strong>**"Te lo explicaremos todo allá. Ven, nuestro venerable Maestro quiere conocerte. Creo que Mittens y Tai están con él en estos momentos".  
><strong>**El Birmano acompañó a Bolt hasta un recinto especialmente iluminado con luz dorada, y volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección a un jardín interno.  
><strong>**"Señorita Mittens, aquí está su esposo…" -Le señaló Tai a la Gata y ella corrió hacia el Perro para abrazarlo, pero como si no hubiera podido verlo durante un mes. El Gato y Tsé-Kiang -el gran Maestro- hablaron entretanto en voz baja.  
><strong>**"Sí, creo que a pesar de eso podremos enseñarles lo suficiente como para que puedan vivir". -Dijo en Chino Tsé-Kiang (nunca había hablado otro idioma) a Tai, quien tradujo enseguida lo más importante para ella y Bolt: la posibilidad de entrenarse hasta cierto punto, para no vivir con el temor de un ataque mortal para cualquiera de los dos.  
><strong>**"Pero hay una cosa, aún: tal vez los dos ya saben cómo va a ser de difícil el entrenamiento. Pero no será sólo debido a los ejercicios, sino que durante cinco o seis días de cada semana estarán únicamente en el Templo. Por lo tanto, en todo ese tiempo no podrán ver a su familia, ni a sus amigos, ni a sus hijos. De modo que, si sabiendo eso deciden igualmente venir a entrenarse, les queda el día de hoy para estar con los suyos. ¿Quieren ir a su casa ahora?"**

**La condición en caso de aceptar les parecía ya demasiado dura, pero todavía faltaba algo.  
><strong>**Ah, perdón, también debí decir que ustedes tampoco podrán verse en los días de entrenamiento".  
><strong>**"Ay, no… Mittens, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"  
><strong>**"Disculpen, Señorita Mittens, Bolt… Todo lo que decidan hacer, debe ser decidido en casa de ustedes. Vengan, Shang-Po y yo fuimos designados para acompañarlos hasta allí. Luego él se quedará cerca, para la vigilancia nocturna".  
><strong>**Eso le hizo a Bolt acordarse de los asesinatos.  
><strong>**"¿Y él, Shang-Po, va a poder evitar otra muerte?"  
><strong>**"Ah, Bolt… En lo que a Shang-Po respecta, tu pregunta fue casi un insulto; uno muy grave. Él es uno de los más capacitados de entre nosotros. Y todos los Birmanos del Templo "Shé hé Lǎohǔ" daremos lo mejor de nosotros; salvaremos a todas las que podamos, tanto en este país como en los otros, de Europa y Asia. Ahora, los 'Siete Grandes Guerreros'…"  
><strong>**"¿Y quiénes son los Siete Guerreros?" -Se apresuró a preguntar el Perro, ansioso por conseguir información sobre el asunto.  
><strong>"**Pues ya iba a decirlo. En el Templo somos 325 Birmanos y 7 Japanese Bobtails. Uno de ellos llevó a la Señorita Mittens al interior del Templo. Los siete de este grupo son muy valiosos, porque pertenecen a un linaje de antiguos -y auténticos- guerreros. Por eso no les encomendamos cualquier misión; casi siempre nos encargamos los Birmanos… Si perdemos, al menos no muere un símbolo viviente del honor y la tradición".  
><strong>**Mittens y Bolt comenzaron a entender entonces en qué se habían metido, aunque hubiera sido a la fuerza.**

**Apenas salieron del Templo, precedidos por Tai y Shang-Po, tuvieron que oír nuevas recomendaciones del Gato.  
><strong>**"Hicieron bien, en no perseguir al Inu que los robó el plano; si lo hubieran hecho, no sé qué habría sido de ella. Porque ese Perro es uno de los que atacan de noche, vestido como la noche y más peligroso que la Muerte. Ahora no están acechando, no se preocupen. El camino hacia la casa de ustedes está libre de Inus, como acaban de decirme otros Gatos del Templo. Por cierto, si quieren evitar ser atacados por ellos, una de las cosas más importantes es observar muy bien los árboles, entre las ramas".  
><strong>**Con los Birmanos como guías, a Mittens y al Perro les dio la impresión de haber tardado quince minutos en dejar atrás el Barrio Chino.**

**"La avenida, cerca del Centro Comercial. Ahora me parece tan rara…"  
><strong>**Mittens se sentía igual que Bolt, después de las experiencias recientes.  
><strong>**Al llegar por fin a la entrada de su casa, la Gata y el Perro se volvieron a mirar a los Birmanos, para agradecerles; sólo vieron a Tai.  
><strong>**"¿Y dónde se fue Shang-Po?" -Preguntaron ambos, completamente desconcertados.  
><strong>**"Sssshhhh… Vengan y entremos, hablaremos enseguida. Shang-Po está esperándonos allí hace aproximadamente diez minutos".  
><strong>**Los ojos de ella y de su esposo se abrieron enormes, al enterarse así de que el otro Birmano se les había adelantado sin que ellos lo notaran en absoluto.  
><strong>**"Bolty… -susurró la Gata en el oído del Perro. -Me parece que debemos intentarlo".  
><strong>**"Enseguida lo hablamos, Mittens". -Le respondió él del mismo modo.  
><strong>**De vuelta en el living tan familiar, vieron a Nancy, con Rhino casi abrazado a ella aunque estaba a su lado; a Edward junto a Charlotte; a los hijos de unos y de otros… Y a los pequeños seres que eran para ellos lo más importante del mundo.  
><strong>**"¡Niñooooos!" -Corrieron ambos, felices, al encuentro de sus hijos.  
><strong>**Sólo entonces -luego de repetir el rato agradable de contacto y acicalamiento mutuos-, pudieron dirigir su mente al asunto que los había traído junto con los dos Birmanos.  
><strong>**"Espérennos, mientras ella y yo hablamos en privado".  
><strong>**Y una vez en el dormitorio de Penny, reanudaron la conversación que habían empezado en la entrada.  
><strong>**"Me dijiste que deberíamos intentar ese difícil entrenamiento. ¿Estás segura, mi Gatita?"  
><strong>**"Sí, Perrito mío… A pesar de lo que dijo el Birmano, cada vez me parece mejor la idea de aceptar su propuesta".  
><strong>**"Yo estuve pensando algo parecido, Mitty, pero ¿Crees que estaremos a la altura de las circunstancias?"  
><strong>**"Pues sí, Bolty. Yo creo que al menos tú lograrás pasar todo el entrenamiento exitosamente, si aceptamos ir al Templo. En cuanto a mí, en la misma situación, haré lo mejor que pueda".  
><strong>**"No lo dudo, Mittens… Pero si lo hacemos, ¿Cómo podremos evitar sufrir a causa de no tener con nosotros a nuestros hijitos?"  
><strong>**"Todavía no lo sé, mi amor. Pero sí sé que, si voy al Templo tantos días, finalmente va a ser por ellos. Para el bien y la felicidad de nuestros hijos, Bolt".  
><strong>**"Así sí, amada Mittens… -la abrazó. -En ese caso, yo también iré allá, a dar lo mejor de mí. Por ti y por ellos".**

**Ya estaba resuelto, entonces. Sólo les quedaba regresar al living para avisarles a los demás; especialmente a sus hijos. Decidieron por lo tanto darles primero a ellos la noticia. Los llamaron a su lado y la Gata comenzó a decir:  
><strong>**"Bueno, niños, escuchen… Mami y papi tienen que ir a pasar unos días en casa de unas personas muy buenas. Volveremos a visitarlos cada semana, ¿saben? …Y estaremos jugando y compartiendo todo ese día, hasta que debamos volver a esa casa, ¿eh, niños?, hoy papá y yo podemos quedarnos aquí, pero mañana debemos irnos. Y va a ser para que ustedes sean felices. No, no llores, Snowy… Star… ¿Quieren ir un ratito con su padre a jugar al jardín? …Yo hablo un poco más con nuestros visitantes y enseguida estoy con ustedes".  
><strong>**"Vengan, niños, traigan la pelota naranja". -Los llevó Bolt al patio.  
><strong>**"Pues bien, Shang-Po, Tai… Mañana mi esposo y yo iremos a nuestro primer día de entrenamiento".  
><strong>**"Me parece bien, Señorita Mittens. Déjeme avisar por teléfono al Templo".  
><strong>**El Gato habló entre dos y tres minutos.  
><strong>**"Bueno, listo… Tsé-Kiang mandó decir, por quien me atendió, que yo debía pasar a buscarlos mañana a las 7:30 AM. También pidió que le dejara este mensaje: 'Señorita Mittens, puede amar a su esposo acompañándolo durante todo el día, pero tal vez pueda amarlo igual -o más- dejándole hacer algunas cosas solo'. Shang-Po nos acompañará, pero en cuanto hayamos entrado él regresará para mantener vigilados su hogar y esta parte de la ciudad. También dijo Tsé-Kiang, 'asegúrense de disfrutar los momentos que les quedan hasta mañana, pues quizá encuentren que el entrenamiento los lleva al límite de su resistencia, física, mental o emocional'".  
><strong>**"Eh, espera… ¿Pudieron decirse todo eso en menos de tres minutos?"  
><strong>**"Tenemos nuestro idioma especial, Señorita Mittens".  
><strong>**"Y lo de dejar a mi esposo actuar solo, ¿Es otra enseñanza?"  
><strong>**"**N**o, sólo es un consejo de amigo, como dirían ustedes. No sé por qué aquí todos esperan que hablemos como Lao-Tsé…"  
><strong>**"Gulp, lo siento, Maestro Tai…" -Se disculpó la Gata.  
><strong>**Rhino, sin poder contenerse más, exclamó entonces…  
><strong>**"¡Yuujuuuuu! ¡El gran Bolt va a estudiar artes marciales!"  
><strong>**"Si es por eso yo también, Rhino… Así que, ejem, disculpen todos, debo estar con los míos". -Se dirigió al jardín y de inmediato se unió al juego de Bolt y los Perritos con la pelota.  
><strong>**  
>Tai había regresado al Templo antes de las 5:00 PM. (Shang-Po debía quedarse con ellos indefinidamente). A las 8:43, un llamado desde el Templo "Shé hé lǎohǔ" trajo cierta inquietud, si bien el destinatario era el Birmano.<br>****"Dice Tai que le avisaron sobre la presencia de Inus por el lado del Parque. ¿Qué piensan de eso?"  
><strong>**"No sé; el Estudio donde hice todas mis películas no está muy lejos del Parque, pero no me imagino por qué querrían atacar allí. Después hay dos Supermercados, una heladería, tres panaderías… Dos estacionamientos, dos cines… ¡OH, NO! -se estremeció, asustando incluso al Birmano. -¡Y un Centro de Adopciones!"  
><strong>**"Ah, un segundo, Bolt… -dijo Shang-Po antes de seguir hablando en Chino y a mucha velocidad. Terminó de hablar y apenas colgó…  
><strong>**"Bien, ninguno de ustedes debe pensar, siquiera, en lo que pueda ocurrir fuera de esta casa. Esta noche, tres o cuatro Birmanos estarán cerca de ese Centro para detener, o eliminar, la amenaza que pende sobre ese lugar. Tal vez Tsé-Kiang mande también a uno de los Siete Guerreros, no sé…"  
><strong>**"Me gusta la idea. Porque ellos también son expertos en ir de incógnito, ¿no?"  
><strong>**"Pues no, Bolt. Porque ninguno de esos Guerreros se hace notar en general. Pero si debe cumplir una misión, lo verás marchar sobre su montura, con orgullo, envuelto en su armadura".  
><strong>**"Uaaaauuuu…" -Se maravilló Bolt, imaginando la escena.  
><strong>**El Gato les contó que cinco de ellos eran descendientes directos del Clan Tokugawa, formado en el Siglo Dieciséis; los dos restantes conservaban intacto el linaje de Shimazu.  
><strong>**Después de relatar esa historia, el Gato se fue a hacer su ronda de vigilancia empezando por el jardín.  
><strong>**En la última "noche familiar" que pasarían hasta la semana siguiente, Mittens y Bolt durmieron de un modo tal, que a pesar de estar abrazados tiernamente, el cuerpo de ella no podía estar más unido al del Perro.****  
><strong>


	4. Los secretos del Templo

**Primera semana:  
><strong>**La Gata y él despertaron poco antes de la salida del Sol.  
>"Llegó el gran día, amada Mittens, de mostrarles lo que podemos hacer".<br>"Es cierto, Bolt de mi vida. Pero ahora debemos despedirnos como más nos gusta, pues en el Templo no tendremos esa oportunidad".  
>"Por supuesto, Mittens -la besó amorosamente. -Sólo prométeme que no sufrirás mientras no podamos vernos…"<br>"Lo haré, te lo prometo. Por ti y nuestros hijos, convertiré todas mis tristezas en estrellitas de amor".  
><strong>**  
>A las 7:30, exactamente, Tai estaba llamando a la puerta, esperando a Mittens, a Bolt y al Birmano.<br>****Afuera había mucha niebla… Eso podía tener sus ventajas y sus desventajas.  
>"¿Qué pasó ayer, al final, en el Centro…?" -Quiso saber Bolt. Pero Tai lo hizo callar con un gesto.<br>"Hablaremos en el Templo". -Susurró.  
><strong>**A medio camino del Barrio Chino, con la niebla aún bastante densa, Shang-Po de repente detuvo a los otros con su brazo y se adelantó unos metros. A través de la niebla oyeron entonces unos gritos airados y algunos golpes; como cinco minutos después, regresó Shang-Po, con el informe de lo ocurrido.  
>"Un Inu, esperándonos más adelante… Pero ya no nos molestará".<br>"Bien, sigamos." -Ordenó Tai.  
>"Sí… -tembló Bolt. -Podría haber más…"<br>"De eso, puedes estar seguro". -Respondió Tai.  
><strong>**Sin embargo, al parecer los Inus prefirieron no atacarlos. Los Birmanos y sus dos acompañantes llegaron a la entrada del Barrio Chino, cuyo arco pintado de rojo sobresalía del manto neblinoso.  
><strong>**Entonces llegó el recibimiento.  
>"Ah, a esto me refería, Bolt, con lo de marchar orgullosamente…"<br>**  
>…<strong>Pero la imagen que se había formado el Perro blanco palidecía frente al espectáculo que tenía frente a Mittens y a él.<br>****Siete Japanese Bobtails, sobre otros tantos Ponies, se acercaron luciendo sus armaduras y evidentemente con todas sus armas, para escoltarlos hasta el Templo "Shé hé Lǎohǔ". Con semejante muralla viviente, ningún Inu se atrevería a volver para atacar.  
><strong>**Como bien había dicho Shang-Po el día anterior, cinco llevaban las armaduras del Clan Tokugawa, y los otros dos las del Clan Shimazu.  
><strong>**Sobre las monturas de cuero se veían unas sillas especialmente hechas para Gatos, para que los Bobtails -en este caso- pudieran ir normalmente sobre los Ponies.  
><strong>**Ninguno de los "Siete grandes Guerreros" habló de camino al Templo más que una o dos veces, pero por intermedio de los Birmanos Mittens y Bolt pudieron saber que todos habían insistido, ante Tsé-Kiang, en formar parte de la escolta.  
>"No se imaginan todavía, tal vez, lo que significa la presencia de los Siete yendo con nosotros, Señorita Mittens y Bolt. Para que tengan una idea, Guerreros como ellos protegían personalmente a los grandes Emperadores".<br>****El Perro esta vez se quedó sin palabras… ¡Él, junto a su Gata, escoltados por semejante guardia de honor!  
><strong>**Pero al pensar mejor en ello, el Perro sonrió durante varios segundos, completamente feliz: ellos estaban protegiendo principalmente a su muy amada Mittens.  
><strong>**Con la niebla que apenas empezaba a disiparse, el Sol levantándose aún desde el horizonte, los carteles en Chino y las solemnes figuras de los Siete Guerreros, se sintió nuevamente como parte de otro mundo poco después de entrar al Barrio.  
>"¿Viste eso, Mittens? …Uy, mira lo que tienen allí" -Decía cosas como esta una y otra vez.<br>"La verdad, Bolty… Si viniera siempre a este barrio, para caminar todos los días por la misma calle, de todos modos encontraría cada vez algo nuevo y maravilloso".  
><strong>**  
>Cuando por fin estuvieron dentro del Templo, fueron recibidos en el Salón de la Puerta por el propio Tsé-Kiang. Los Siete intercambiaron con él algunas palabras y se retiraron en silencio.<br>****Bolt no pudo esperar más para hacer la pregunta que perturbaba su mente desde muy temprano.  
>"¿Y al final qué pasó ayer, en el Centro de Adopciones?"<br>"Ah… -suspiró Shang-Po. -Fue bastante triste, en lo referido a las víctimas. Los tres Inus que entraron, mataron a seis pobres Gatas. Lo único bueno es que dos de ellos nunca podrán volver a matar (de uno, mi Pudao se encargó muy bien); en otros sectores de la ciudad, los Birmanos logramos evitar otras matanzas".  
>"Eso ya es algo… -dijo Bolt, triste por las que no habían podido salvarse. -Y… ¿Pudieron averiguar el motivo de todas esas matanzas?"<br>"No exactamente, Bolt -respondió Tai; el Perro parecía que iba a estallar otra vez por la impaciencia respecto de los resultados. -Pero ya no necesitamos investigar sobre eso. Además, es tan simple como terrible. El único motivo que los hace matar así, es la eliminación".  
>"¿QUÉ? …No puedo creerlo". -Se horrorizó Bolt.<br>"¿Quieren hacernos desaparecer de la Tierra, a los Gatos? ¿Están locos?"  
>"Por desgracia no, Señorita Mittens. Ya vio cómo eligen a sus víctimas. Si logran seguir con eso, en un año la cantidad de Gatos en todo el mundo se habrá reducido en más de mil. Su método, me duele decirlo, es tan simple como efectivo".<br>"Hasta ahora... -Gruñó Bolt. -Mittens, aunque termine teniendo que encerrarme un año sin poder verte, no descansaré hasta saber todo lo necesario como para acabar con esa organización". -De pronto dijo como inspirado, terminando la frase: "Esta es una promesa que hago sólo para ti, frente a todos los Birmanos del Templo".  
>"Gracias… -lo abrazó. -Uaaaaauuuu… Bolty, me dejaste impresionadísima, con lo que acabas de decir".<br>"De nada, princesita. ¿Quieres que empecemos ya con los entrenamientos?"  
>"Sí, ya es hora. como dijiste en casa".<br>"Muy bien hablado, Bolt -lo felicitó Shang-Po acercándose a ellos. -Pero desde ahora, para ustedes, no existe el mundo exterior. Como ya saben, nosotros salvaremos a todas las que podamos".  
><strong>**  
>Tsé-Kiang hizo sonar un pequeño gong.<br>"Bolt, por aquí". -Lo llamó Tai.  
>"Señorita Mittens, sígame por aquí". -La llamó Li-Kuei.<br>****Ella y el Perro se despidieron con una sonrisa. Li-Kuei la llevó a un sector del patio interior situado hacia poniente.  
><strong>**Allí vio la Gata, algo extrañada, a veinte Gatos alrededor de un área rectangular; cada Birmano tenía una pelota de plástico del tamaño de una naranja.  
>"En los dos primeros días, Señorita Mittens, deberá esquivar y repeler todos los pelotazos que pueda, en tres sesiones de dos horas por día. ¿Está lista? ¿Puede colocarse en medio del patio?"<br>"Vaya, parece un juego… Bueno, sí, estoy lista".  
>"Pero debe concentrarse, y tener cuidado; haga como si en realidad estuvieran lanzándole piedras. Bueno, ¿Podemos empezar, Señorita Mittens? …Tenga cuidado, y recuerde: esquivar y repeler". -Repitió Li-Kuei.<br>****  
>Exactamente el mismo ejercicio inicial lo tuvo Bolt en el sector opuesto del patio, sólo que con pelotas de goma.<br>****Entre sesión y sesión, además, a Mittens le tocó caminar sobre los extremos de unas cañas de bambú; y el Perro tuvo que llevar en cada mano, cruzando el patio, una esfera de piedra; levantando y bajando sus manos alternadamente.  
><strong>**El entrenamiento de la Gata era para que desarrollara el estilo She Quan; el del Perro era el Hu Quan.  
>"She Quan, Señorita Mittens, es la forma de lucha rápida, hipnotizante y calculada de la Serpiente. Para usted elegimos ese estilo".<br>"El Hu Quan, Bolt, te hará atacar y defenderte como el Tigre; con sus reflejos, su fuerza y capacidad de inmovilizar a sus víctimas para asestar el golpe final. Es el estilo que elegimos para entrenarte".  
><strong>**Tai se encargaba de supervisar el entrenamiento de Bolt y seguir de cerca su progreso en el Hu Quan. Li-Kuei, con su gran dominio del She Quan, hacía lo mismo con respecto a la Gata.  
><strong>**Los dos primeros días de prácticas llegaron a su fin; el Perro y su esposa pensaron varias veces el uno en el otro en sus respectivas habitaciones, seguros de que el otro estaba haciendo todo muy bien.  
><strong>**En el tercer día de esa semana, durante dos jornadas, Mittens y Bolt entrenaron directamente con Li-Kuei y Tai, practicando en cada caso -siempre por separado- diversos métodos de lucha.  
>"Así, Señorita Mittens… Brazo derecho más flexionado, con la mano horizontal y a la altura de los ojos; el otro brazo estirado y la mano izquierda en diagonal hacia arriba; mirando siempre al frente; las orejas hacia atrás… La punta de su cola tocando su mano derecha. Muy bien; un poco más agazapada… Eso es. No baje la vista; adelante un poco su pie izquierdo… Listo. Ahora voy a estar frente a usted. Manténgase así y obsérveme bien, así después puede repetir mis movimientos".<br>****De todos los movimientos posibles en cada estilo, tanto ella como el Perro debieron practicar doce; primero, por su cuenta; luego en combates simulados con sus entrenadores, hasta el quinto día.  
><strong>**  
>Ese era uno que al menos Mittens iba a recordar con temor, a pesar de no haber pasado ningún verdadero peligro mortal.<br>****Li-Kuei la condujo a un piso inferior del Templo, diciendo:  
>"Ahora, Señorita Mittens, intente recordar todo lo que aprendió; pues, como todos los practicantes de She Quan -yo incluido-, va a tener que atravesar esa sala donde unas criaturas van a querer atacarla. Sólo que todas ellas tienen una cinta de goma muy fuerte cerrándoles la boca, así que no sufrirá ninguna mordedura. Lo único que debe hacer, es ir entre ellas observando su forma de amenazar o de atacar, aplicando todas las lecciones de los dos primeros días: esquivar y repeler. Cuando le parezca que está lista, abriré la Puerta de She".<br>"Siempre lista… -Respondió ella, como para demostrar que nada podía asustarla. Pero al otro lado de la puerta, por supuesto, no había otra cosa que…  
>"¡Cobras! ¡Cobras y otras Serpientes venenosas!"<br>"Tranquila, Señorita Mittens; no pueden hacerle nada. Ahora entre allí, y recuerde todo lo aprendido: los doce movimientos, la defensa y el contraataque. ¿Lista, otra vez? La espero del otro lado".  
><strong>**Y Mittens entró, con la puerta cerrándose tras ella.  
>"Mi amado Bolt… Hijitos… -pensó ella, como si los tuviera a todos delante y pudiera hablarles. -A tu esposa le gustaría encontrarte después de pasar por esto; mamá quiere seguir bien para volver a casa y abrazarlos a todos a la vez…"<br>****Mientras la Gata se agazapaba, mirando en todas direcciones, evitando y rechazando los ataques, el Perro hacía algo parecido en el patio con los Birmanos lanzándole en este caso bolas de billar. Después de varias sesiones así -y unos cuantos golpes que no pudo evitar-, con uno de los suyos consiguió partir en dos una de esas bolas, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho consigo mismo a causa de eso.  
><strong>**  
>Mittens llegó al otro lado del recinto lleno de Cobras, Mambas Verdes y Corales, recibiendo bastantes golpes de sus bocas cerradas… Tuvo que repetir el ejercicio entre cinco y diez veces, pero aunque en su último intento la Gata tampoco había logrado evitar algunos ataques, Li-Kuei consideró que en algo había mejorado ella. Mittens, aliviada por no tener que volver a entrar, caminó con el Birmano hacia el comedor.<br>"Como le dije hace un rato, Señorita Mittens, los estudiantes de She Quan deben pasar en algún momento entre las Serpientes venenosas… (la Gata oyó un rugido proveniente del patio). -Ah, ese fue uno de nuestros Tigres. Por eso nuestro Templo se llama "Shé hé Lǎohǔ". Serpientes y Tigres; o más bien los estilos de combate inspirados en estas Criaturas. Tai eligió la técnica del Tigre, para su entrenamiento personal".  
>"¿Y los demás? ¿Y quién está enseñándole a mi Bolt?"<br>"Pues… Todos menos Tsé-Kiang, Shang-Po, Chang y dos que usted no conoce, desarrollaron los estilos que le mencioné. Al igual que los Siete Grandes Guerreros, ellos cinco eligieron el Long Quan, o para decirlo más fácil, el Combate del Dragón".  
>"Ah, debe ser muy impresionante, esa forma de luchar, seguro que… -se interrumpió cuando llegó a una conclusión increíble. -¿CÓMO…? No me digas que también tienen un Dragón".<br>"En realidad, sí… Es uno de los mayores secretos de nuestro Templo. Si a causa de un gran ataque, sólo quedan aquí uno o dos Birmanos, el sobreviviente debe liberar de inmediato al Dragón encerrado tres pisos por debajo del aposento de Tsé-Kiang -quien lo atiende personalmente todos los días-, para que él, y sólo él, cumpla su destino de justicia contra los intrusos. Es lo que fue decretado por un Birmano como Tsé-Kiang, en otro Templo como este, en la China nororiental, año 1630 del Calendario occidental".  
><strong>**Este último fragmento de información dejó a Mittens con la boca abierta, hasta que pudo decir: "Aquí todo es increíble, ¿no?"  
>"Para ustedes, generalmente, sí". -Respondió Li-Kuei sin fingir honestidad, antes de levantarse; ya había terminado su comida. La Gata se apresuró a terminar la suya.<br>**  
><strong>"Las armas, Bolt, llegarán más adelante. Lo que estás haciendo ahora, tal como todos los practicantes de Hu Quan, es hacer de ti mismo una armadura".<br>"No entiendo…"  
>"Bueno, trae esa vara de madera y golpea muy fuerte mi brazo". -Le pidió Tai, dejando su brazo extendido.<br>****El Perro levantó la vara y la hizo bajar como si hubiera tenido que cortar leña con un hacha… La vara quedó rota en dos mitades (una de ellas astillada por el medio); su extremo fue rebotando hacia una pared, con mucho ruido.  
>"Uy, debes ser indestructible… Y pensar que yo era el superhéroe de la televisión".<br>"No sé si soy indestructible, pero sí acabo de usar mi largo entrenamiento combinado con algo de concentración. Esto también lo verás un día, como práctica para tu perfeccionamiento".  
>"Espero que sea pronto…" -Dijo Bolt, ilusionándose con romper así un montón de cosas.<br>"Pero ahora concéntrate en el momento, Bolt".  
>"¿Debo hacer otro ejercicio?" -Se levantó, listo para lo que fuera a pedirle Tai.<br>"No, debemos ir a almorzar, es casi mediodía; ven por aquí".  
><strong>**  
>El sexto día de entrenamiento básico de Mittens terminó con una nueva serie de ejercicios para lograr el equilibrio sobre cilindros de madera verticales; para Bolt, con un combate contra otro practicante.<br>****A las 5:00 PM, Tai lo llevó al Salón de la Puerta; allí se encontraban algunos Birmanos, con un Japanese Bobtail. Estaban Tsé-Kiang, Li-Kuei, y por supuesto…  
>"¡<strong>**Mittens!" -En cuanto la vio, el Perro quiso correr hacia ella para abrazarla y besarla, pero Tai se interpuso diciendo:  
>"No, espera… Lo siento, Bolt, me gustaría que dejaras eso para cuando hayas llegado a tu casa con tu esposa. Además, Shang-Po, Li-Kuei y yo debemos acompañarlos. Conserva todo ese deseo dentro de ti hasta el momento apropiado".<br>****  
>La Gata no estaba menos ansiosa por hundirse entre sus brazos y llenarlo de besos; no pudo creer, entonces, que le hicieran esperar hasta llegar a su casa.<br>****Para colmo, los Birmanos empezaron en ese preciso momento a ponerlos al tanto de los asuntos que ya casi habían olvidado: los ataques nocturnos.  
><strong>**Esa semana se habían producido otros siete asesinatos, en total. Shang-Po y diez Birmanos más habían logrado evitar por su parte diecinueve crímenes, matando Shang-Po además a tres Perros Ninjas… El único de los once autorizado para hacerlo, por haber desarrollado el Arte del Long Hua Quan.  
><strong>**Cuando por fin terminaron los relatos y las conversaciones, la Gata y el Perro pudieron regresar al mundo exterior, el cual ahora les parecía más extraño que todas las experiencias vividas en el Templo.  
><strong>**A último momento, Chang había pedido ir también con ellos.  
><strong>**Mittens iba junto a Shang-Po y Li-Kuei -uno a cada lado-; Bolt y Tai iban detrás, y a todos ellos los precedía Chang, otro de los mejores en el Combate del Dragón.  
><strong>**Pero tanto ella como Bolt, quien al menos podía consolarse mirándola todo el tiempo, temblaban por dentro, deseando sentirse el uno al otro completamente.**

**Tardaron veinte minutos difíciles para ambos, pero al fin llegaron a la puerta de su casa; todos menos Tai regresaron al Templo.  
><strong>**"Déjenme molestarlos un minuto más, antes que entren. Yo me quedaré aquí cerca hasta mañana a las 8:00 AM, que es cuando vendré a buscarlos… (ellos lo miraban sonriendo pero interiormente su situación era muy distinta. "¡Taaaaaaai! ¡Necesito abrazar a mi Boooooolt!") …Desde ahora hablen lo menos posible de sus experiencias con el entrenamiento… ("¡Taaaaaaaaaiiii! ¡Necesito sentir entre mis brazos a mi esposa y a mis hijoooooos!") …Usen todo ese tiempo para conversar sobre sus cosas…"  
><strong>**"¡POR SUPUESTO, TAI!" -Dijeron, o gritaron casi al mismo tiempo, la Gata y el Perro, sin poder ocultar más su desesperación. -"Oh, bueno… Perdón, Maestro Tai". -Se disculparon.  
><strong>**"Está bien, amigos; pueden entrar".  
><strong>**Apenas lo hicieron, Mittens y él, casi rodaron juntos varios metros por el piso del living, fuertemente abrazados.  
><strong>**"Cuánto tiempo, cuánto tiempo, mi Bolty… No sé cómo hice para soportarlo…"  
><strong>**"Yo tampoco, en mi caso, amada Mittens… Pero seguro que hasta eso, lo hiciste muy bien".  
><strong>**Y habrían hablado así mucho más tiempo, pero como también necesitaban ver a sus hijos, se besaron un poco más y fueron a buscarlos.  
><strong>**Ellos se habían quedado en el patio, jugando con Rhino, Nancy, Edward, su esposa y los otros pequeños. Pero en cuanto los vieron salir…  
><strong>**"¡Mamiiii! ¡Papiii!" -Corrieron a su encuentro.  
><strong>**"Hijos… Mis hijitos…" -Se les acercó también la Gata, ronroneando de felicidad. Bolt casi saltó para aterrizar junto a los seis Perritos.  
><strong>**La reacción de los demás fue igual en todo menos en lo referido al vínculo entre la Gata, el Perro y sus hijos. Nancy y su hermano, con Rhino, Charlotte y los hijos de cada familia… Todos querían participar del festejo por su regreso.  
><strong>**"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue, el entrenamiento?" -Les preguntó Nancy.  
><strong>**"Este… Me gustaría contarte, pero Tai, que vino con nosotros, nos aconsejó no hablar de eso mientras estuviéramos en nuestra casa, sino de nuestros asuntos".  
><strong>**"Ah, no hay problema, Mittens".  
><strong>**"Espera, mi ángel, yo sí quiero pedirle algo a Bolt -miró al Perro. -¿No podrías enseñarme a barrer?"  
><strong>**"¿Eh… Cómo?"  
><strong>**"Mi gordito peluchón… -sonrió ella. -Bolt, pasa que el otro día vimos una película de karate, y… Bueno, desde entonces él estuvo esperándote para ver si podías enseñarle algo".  
><strong>**"Pero, Rhino… Yo recién estoy empezando, y… Tú ni te imaginas… Perdón, Mitty. -miró a la Gata cuando ella le tocó el brazo. -Rhino, no hablaré ahora de mi entrenamiento, ni te enseñaré las técnicas por un tiempo. Mittens, ¿Quieres ir conmigo y nuestros hijos al cuarto de Penny?"  
><strong>**"Sí, mejor vamos allá; así te digo una cosita que acabo de notar".  
><strong>**"Hasta luego, chicos" -Los saludaron los demás.  
><strong>**"Bolty, ¿Sabes? …Cuando me abrazaste en la entrada pude ver algo distinto en ti, pero sólo supe qué era cuando toqué tu brazo. Eres mucho más fuerte  
>ahora… Y lo hiciste por mí. Gracias, mi hermoso y dulce Perrito".<br>****"Por ti y por nuestros hijos, princesita".  
><strong>**Se quedaron abrazados con sus seis pequeños, dispuestos a pasar una noche de dulces sueños; sin prestar atención a la voz de Penny diciendo "¡Mamá! ¡La Gata y Bolt regresaron!"  
><strong>**  
>A las 11:48 PM, Rhino se despertó sobresaltado… Un Gato le tapaba la boca y con la otra mano lo mantenía inmovilizado sin ningún esfuerzo contra el suelo.<br>****"Discúlpame por esto, pero no tengo tiempo para mucha conversación. ¿Cómo te llamas?"  
><strong>**"Yo… Rhino. Pero no me mates…"  
><strong>**"Muy bien, ¿Y quién es tu esposa?"  
><strong>**"Si pretendes matar a mi Palomita, no pienso decirte… ¡Oh, no!"  
><strong>**"Bueno, ¿Puedes despertarla? …Yo soy el Maestro de Bolt, y no quiero molestarlo mientras está con la Gata. Necesito que ustedes dos hagan un rato de vigilancia nocturna, porque tengo un asunto no muy lejos de aquí, que no puedo ignorar. También, que le des a Bolt este número para que llame al Templo en caso de que pase algo muy grave o… Si yo no vuelvo. Entendiste bien, ¿no? Porque todo lo que te dije es muy importante".  
><strong>**El Hamster se sintió realizado, a pesar de haber tenido miedo. ¡Iba a cumplir una gran misión para su héroe! ¡Iba a revivir ese día en que salvó a su amada Nancy! …Y todavía mejor, ¡Haría la misión con ella a su lado!  
><strong>**"Lo haré, señor Maestro de Bolt. Le mostraré de qué soy capaz".  
><strong>**"Está bien, Rhino. Entonces, que tu esposa vigile la calle desde el living mientras tú te encargas del patio. Si alguno de ustedes ve algo raro en esos… Treinta o cuarenta minutos, sólo tiene que llamar enseguida a ese número, como ya te expliqué. Bueno, debo irme ya mismo".  
><strong>**Y se fue, caminando muy rápidamente; Rhino volvió la vista hacia Nancy.  
><strong>**"Palomita… Corazoncito con alas, despierta, que vamos a hacer algo muy importante".****  
><strong>


	5. La ira del Dragón

**Segunda semana:**

**Poco antes de las 7:00 AM del día siguiente, llegó el diario a casa de Penny, con una publicación semanal y una revista dedicada al espectáculo. En ésta aparecía nada menos que Bolt (primer plano y en la portada) y podía leerse: "¡Bolt ha dejado la pantalla grande para dedicarse por completo a su familia!"  
><strong>**Adentro, la nota incluía una…  
>…"Foto de la esposa y de sus seis hijos, tomada el Jueves pasado. ¡Gracias a una revelación exclusiva, sabemos cómo se llaman: Robert, Jenny, Jerome, Penny, Jim y Nancy!"<br>****En la imagen aparecía una Gata casi igual a Mittens, con seis Perritos recién nacidos, en un lugar donde ninguno de ellos había estado jamás. El Perro tuvo ganas de arrancar la hoja y comérsela.  
>"Periodistas… Tenías razón, Mitty, la semana pasada, con lo de las primicias".<br>****Ella tal vez lo disimulaba, pero estaba tan indignada como Bolt.  
>"Sí, a mí me dan ganas de completar mi aprendizaje sólo para destruirles su fábrica de engaños. ¿Por qué si dijeron eso no dejaron además la foto de una Zarigüeya?"<br>"Te dejaron expuesta, Mittens. Ahora, todos… Todos saben que aquí vive una Gata. Espero que con los entrenamientos podamos salvarnos. Ahora, me gustaría que Tai ya hubiera llegado".  
>"Yo también lo espero, mi amado Bolt. Pero no nos preocupemos demasiado. Como sabemos, allá también se enteran de muchas cosas por la televisión. Y algo harán, para compensar esto".<br>****No había terminado ella de hablar cuando llegó el Hamster, yendo directamente hacia el Perro.  
>"¡Ayer pude llevar a cabo una misión exitosa junto a mi adorada Nancy …Hicimos como una hora de vigilancia nocturna por órdenes de Tai!"<br>"¿Cómo…? ¿Qué el Birmano estuvo ayer mientras dormíamos?"  
>"Sí, pero no quiso molestarte mientras estabas con Mittens. Y después me dio este papel, con el número para llamar en caso de mucho peligro".<br>"Muy bien, entonces, Rhino. Sólo me pregunto a qué se habrá referido con 'mucho peligro'. Mittens, tú quieres que sigamos con nuestro entrenamiento, ¿no? …Porque si no quieres, para mí estará bien de todos modos".  
>"Pero sí quiero, Bolty; tú y yo, cada uno por su lado, pero luchando para salvar nuestro mundo".<br>"Será así, Mittens… Espera aquí un momento. Voy a traer a nuestros hijos, así nos despedimos bien".  
><strong>**  
>A las 7:59 AM, Tai esperaba a Bolt y a Mittens en la puerta principal. Entró un rato para hablar con ellos en el living, antes de llevarlos de vuelta al Templo "Shé hé Lǎohǔ".<br>"Ayer hubo un Inu Ninja a pocas cuadras de esta casa; y como no había ningún Birmano cerca, tuve que encargarme del asunto. Pero le dejé al Hamster un número de emergencia. Lo tienes, Bolt, ¿No?"  
>"Sí, está aquí, debajo de mi collar".<br>"Perfecto… Señorita Mittens, Bolt… Si están dispuestos, volveremos al Templo".  
>"Niños, pórtense bien mientras no estamos, pero principalmente jueguen mucho y sean felices".<br>"Hasta pronto, hijitos. Hagan todo lo que les dijo mami… Y no miren mucha televisión".  
>"Ese no fue un mal consejo, Bolt… -dijo riendo el Birmano. -Cuanto antes sepan ellos… -se detuvo, mirando los árboles cercanos. -Vuelvan, ¡Rápido, entren! ¡Llamen a ese número y escóndanse bien!"<br>****Mittens y Bolt no acertaban a moverse. Desde un árbol llegó, rápida, una flecha con una soga muy larga detrás, que después comenzó a retroceder. Con la flecha Ninja en el pecho del Birmano; hacia el árbol… Hasta la rama.  
><strong>**Mittens por fin dio media vuelta llorando para entrar, seguida por Bolt. Aunque Tai no era su Maestro, nunca hubiera querido verlo morir. El Perro se apresuró a marcar, muy nervioso, el número de emergencia.  
><strong>**Y allí afuera…  
>"Te dije que vendría a terminar contigo mi trabajo, Gato, el de esa noche".<br>****Tai detuvo unos momentos el brazo del Perro que empuñaba la espada buscadora de sangre.  
>"A pesar de tus armas, y tu ropa, sólo eres para mí un simple Perro. Y también quiero decirte esto: ¡Mi muerte será mucho peor para ti!"<br>****Tai aflojó la presión con la cual impedía el golpe mortal, y la espada se llevó otra vida.  
><strong>  
><strong>"Sí, quédense ahí adentro, iremos a buscarlos". -Respondió una voz apenada, cuando el Perro habló del ataque.<br>****Si Mittens no hubiera seguido llorando, esta vez abrazada a él, Bolt habría salido a matar al Inu, sin importar cuántas veces lo hiriera esa espada. Pero como él mismo había dicho, ante una situación extrema, la Gata y los hijos de ambos serían siempre su prioridad.  
><strong>**¿Y qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Entraría uno de ellos para asesinar a su amada? ¿Seguiría esperando afuera el que había matado a Tai?  
><strong>**Pensando así en las peores posibilidades, el Perro de pronto fue invadido por la furia y dejó a Mittens para ir a desquitarse, haciendo picadillo toda la revista donde mostraban a su supuesta familia. Ella lo comprendió, pero luego fue a tratar de calmarlo y lo consiguió, rato después.  
><strong>**Cuando pasó esa hora con diez minutos, cargada de incertidumbre y tristeza, en la puerta alguien llamó. Rhino, Bolt, la Gata, Nancy y Edward hablaron en voz baja para ver si respondían y quién lo hacía, en ese caso. Finalmente, Edward fue a la puerta diciendo únicamente: "¿Sí?"  
><strong>**Del otro lado fueron igual de breves.  
>"Tai".<br>****Esa única palabra les pareció en ese momento difícil la mejor contraseña. Nadie podía saber tal nombre si no pertenecía al Templo de los Birmanos. El Perro, mucho más calmado, fue a abrir; en la puerta había un Japanese Bobtail, con su Pony y todo el equipo de combate… Sólo le faltaba un brazo. Pero al ver a Bolt lo único que dijo -en el mejor inglés que pudo- fue: "Llama a tu esposa y sígueme".  
><strong>**Tratando de no pensar en brazos de Gatos -o suyos- cortados con espadas, fue adentro a buscarla.  
>"Mittens, amor, ya podemos salir".<br>****La Gata y él siguieron, aún con temor a un ataque, hasta el Barrio Chino y el Templo, al Gato Samurai. Mittens, y por momentos también Bolt, miraba sorprendida al Bobtail de rostro imperturbable, quien sólo seguía llevándolos en silencio, mirando siempre hacia adelante.  
>"Con orgullo…" -Recordó el Perro.<br>****  
>Ya en la protección del Templo, la Gata y él fueron recibidos por un grupo numeroso de Birmanos, entre los cuales -nuevamente- se encontraban Shang-Po, Mei y Li-Kuei, además de los alumnos que habían practicado con Tai. Todos ellos tenían una expresión entre seria y triste. Los Gatos Samurais fueron a hablar aparte, con Tsé-Kiang (habían estado esperando a su compañero).<br>"Discúlpennos por haber tardado tanto en pasar a buscarlos con Shinkuro; es que los Siete Guerreros, con él y conmigo -señaló a Chang-, fuimos enviados por Tsé-Kiang contra los Inus que atacaban en Los Ángeles; y... Teníamos que traer al Templo los restos del buen Maestro Tai. Por otra parte desde hoy -a menos que quieran mandar un nuevo grupo de Perros Ninjas-, ninguno volverá a caminar de noche por esta ciudad". -Les contó lo ocurrido el primero de los tres Birmanos mencionados.  
><strong>**Bolt quedó impresionado y aliviado durante varios segundos. Sin embargo…  
>"Pero si podían hacer eso, ¿Por qué no los mataron mucho antes?"<br>****Mittens, a diferencia de su esposo, sabía en gran parte la respuesta.  
>"Por un decreto conservado en nuestro Templo desde el Siglo Diecisiete, denominado 'La ira del Dragón'. Allí se encuentra también la causa de que sólo los Siete Guerreros -y algunos Birmanos- puedan quitar una vida, Bolt… Pues únicamente quienes desarrollaron en este Templo el Combate del Dragón, o "Long Quan", están autorizados para matar a un enemigo, propio o ajeno".<br>"Y al que me dejó sin mi Maestro, ¿También pudieron matarlo? …Porque estuvo tan cerca como mi sombra de mí, de matar a mi esposa. Y ojalá me hubieran enseñado el Combate del Dragón, en lugar del Hu Quan…"  
>"Pero ahora sólo dices eso queriendo vengarte, Bolt; y ni siquiera los 'Siete Grandes Guerreros', o Shang-Po, cumplieron su misión buscando venganza. Nosotros sólo te enseñamos nuestras artes para que puedas proteger a quienes más amas".<br>"Um, ah… Lo siento, Li-Kuei. Seguiré con el 'Combate del Tigre'".  
><strong>**Uno de los Birmanos se dirigió entonces hacia Bolt.  
>"Mi nombre es Shu. No sé tanto como tu primer Maestro, pero te enseñaré todo lo que sí sé".<br>"Vamos al patio, entonces, quiero empezar. Mittens -le sonrió brevemente. -Tú sólo sorpréndelos con tus próximos logros".  
>"Tú también, mi amado Perrito" -Le dijo ella a su vez, al verlo alejarse seguido de Shu.<br>**  
><strong>"Señorita Mittens, si quiere seguirme…" -La llamó Li-Kuei.<br>****Ella y su Maestro fueron al sector del patio donde la Gata había practicado equilibrio sobre cilindros de madera; ahora, los cilindros eran mucho más largos y delgados.  
>"Para sus pies, no existen cosas como altura o superficie; mire hacia adelante y deje que ellos la sostengan allá arriba. Por supuesto, si no puede evitar caerse, están estos almohadones. Ahora trepe por esas barras transversales y cuando haya llegado mire siempre hacia adelante. Si está lista, suba".<br>"Por ti, Bolt, que estás en mi corazón; para sorprenderlos. Y así, tú estarás orgulloso de mí". -Pensó ella mientras subía.  
><strong>**Sin embargo las seis primeras veces no le resultó tan bien como deseaba.  
><strong>**Viendo que la Gata estaba un poco triste con los resultados, Li-Kuei buscó darle ánimos con nuevos consejos.  
>"Tal vez quiere complacer a Bolt, Señorita Mittens; o tal vez a mí. Si es lo que dije antes, no hay mucho inconveniente. Si su idea es complacerme sólo a mí, olvídelo y hágalo por usted únicamente".<br>"En realidad… Era por él -se sonrojó. -Pero no entiendo por qué me resulta más difícil con esa altura".  
>"En ese caso, la próxima vez que lo haga tendrá que olvidarse de la altura. Usted estará allí arriba, a dos metros o a cincuenta, pero si se queda con su mente, dentro de usted, comprobará que en realidad sí puede hacerlo".<br>****La Gata volvió a subir; llegó a la pequeña plataforma circular, se quedó sentada un momento y, lentamente, logró ponerse de pie.  
>"Recuerde, para sus pies no existe la limitación de esa plataforma; siga mirando hacia el frente, concéntrese sólo en usted misma y será más fácil". -Seguía indicándole, desde el suelo, Li-Kuei.<br>****Cuando por fin ella lo logró, el Birmano le hizo repetir el ejercicio tres veces, hasta que ambos estuvieron seguros de haber cumplido con el objetivo.  
><strong>**  
>En una sala cercana al comedor del Templo, Bolt y otros tres practicantes de Hu Quan (tres Gatos) tenían que desarrollar fuerza y resistencia… Caminando dentro de una zanja, con arena llegándoles hasta el cuello. Con esta etapa del entrenamiento estuvo Bolt dos días. Los tres siguientes, aparte de seguir practicando los doce movimientos, los pasó con el grupo de estudiantes lanzando y recibiendo pesadas esferas de piedra; todos formaban un gran círculo, cada Gato tenía una esfera y se la lanzaba al de al lado como los albañiles ladrillos; primero hacia la izquierda y después hacia el lado contrario.<br>****Shu, mientras tanto, explicaba.  
>"En este ejercicio van a desarrollar concentración, resistencia y fuerza… No, no me miren, Cheng y Tsai, sólo presten atención al que está junto a ustedes, especialmente si cambia la dirección de los lanzamientos (dio una señal y todos empezaron a arrojar las esferas en sentido inverso). -Bolt, te apuraste un poco al lanzarla; tú también, Pou".<br>****El sexto día, Bolt pasó seis horas -divididas en tres etapas- yendo por el patio con una de esas típicas cadenas de presidiario en cada pie.  
>"Ya desarrollaste bastante fuerza en cuello, brazos y hombros; para lo que viene la próxima semana, debes fortalecer tus piernas; pues ya casi es tiempo de convertirte en una armadura viviente".<br>"Ah, sí… -suspiró el Perro. -Lo que me había prometido Tai…" -Se quedó quieto unos segundos, recordando de pronto un montón de cosas e imágenes. El Birmano; Mittens… La promesa que había hecho; su tristeza, la furia al destrozar esa revista… Su amada Mittens… Los seis cachorritos que casi se habían dado el uno al otro…  
><strong>**Como adivinando todo eso, Shu fue a darle algunos ánimos.  
>"Estoy mejor, ahora, pero gracias, Maestro Shu. Continuaré con el ejercicio".<br>****Sin embargo, en su rato libre entre sesiones, pensaba cada vez más en su familia y, por supuesto, en el amor de su vida.  
><strong>**Faltaba sólo un día; a menos que sucediera algo muy malo, él estaría pronto abrazando otra vez a sus hijos, con su esposa.  
><strong>**Pero ¿Qué podía pasar?  
><strong>**Shang-Po le había dicho que ya no quedaban en Los Ángeles Perros Ninjas. Claro que habían pasado seis días, de eso. Y él sólo tenía una posibilidad: dedicarse exclusivamente a estudiar Hu Quan.  
><strong>**Aunque estaba solo en su cuarto, practicó algunos movimientos como para tranquilizar su mente de preguntas difíciles, pero fue a sentarse otra vez junto a su pequeña cama.  
><strong>**¿Habían llegado más Inus, a la ciudad? ¿Estaban haciendo algo, los Siete Guerreros? ¿Cómo iban las cosas en su hogar? ¿Estaban tristes, sus hijos?  
>"En esta situación, me siento tan inútil y débil…" -Confesó Bolt para sí mismo.<br>****  
>Para Mittens, la segunda serie de ejercicios implicaba lo mismo que Bolt había tenido en la zanja con la arena.<br>****Pero en este caso era con…  
>"¿Agua…?" -Preguntó la Gata, como sin entender.<br>"Sí, Señorita Mittens; con este ejercicio, que con suerte sólo será necesario hacer una única vez, usted podrá desarrollar su capacidad de resistencia. Como puede ver, el agua corre rápidamente por la acequia. Usted debe caminar contra la corriente; después, a favor pero sin que esa corriente se la lleve. Cuando esté lista, empiece".  
>"Ayaayay, hijos… Las cosas que hace su madre, por ustedes…" -Pensaba, sólo con un brazo metido en la corriente acuosa.<br>"¡Vaya, agua muy fría, para colmo! -siguió pensando. -Bueno, queridos hijos… Mi amado Bolt… Mittens sacrificará por ustedes sus más profundas convicciones".  
><strong>**Empezó a caminar a pesar de tener el agua casi helada a la altura del cuello. Se resbaló un par de veces y si no hubiera estado allí Li-Kuei, el caudal se la habría llevado unos quince metros en dos segundos.  
>"Ayúdese con las uñas lo más posible -le aconsejó el Birmano. -Las de los pies, por lo menos". -Él sabía que la Gata no disponía de las tan útiles garras.<br>"El agua tiene mucha fuerza, por supuesto. Pero para usted, es sólo otro enemigo a vencer. Aunque el ejercicio es para caminar, yendo contra la corriente usted puede golpearlo, saltar sobre él y hasta hacer como si lo atrapara. Va a ver que así le resulta más fácil".  
><strong>**No sólo fue más simple para ella: ahora era como jugar con el agua, pero dominándola estando no obstante hundida en ella hasta el cuello. Así llegaba a ser incluso divertido, ese ejercicio.  
>"Ya está, Señorita Mittens, lo hizo muy bien. Ahora pruebe siguiendo la corriente".<br>****Ella se dio vuelta, afianzándose enseguida para evitar que el agua la arrastrara, y empezó a caminar.  
>"Trate de saltar, también; visualice una presa y caiga sobre ella".<br>****La Gata se agazapó un momento y saltó unos cuarenta centímetros; resbaló y otra vez casi fue arrastrada por la corriente, pero consiguió volver a hacer pie y después Li-Kuei se acercó a ella.  
>"Lo hizo bastante bien; vamos a ver si es necesario repetir esto otro día. Ahora tiene que hacer lo mismo, pero con el viento".<br>****Entrenamiento de resistencia, en un lugar con viento… Eso quería decir atravesar un sistema laberíntico de pasadizos por donde el aire corría a máxima velocidad, especialmente en algunos.  
>"Intente lo mismo que hizo en el agua, Señorita Mittens. O mejor aún, practique los doce movimientos en medio de las corrientes de aire".<br>****Así que Mittens practicó She Quan con el fuerte viento de cada pasadizo, hasta que se sintió satisfecha respecto de los resultados.  
>En el quinto día -mientras su esposo lanzaba las esferas de piedra-, la Gata tuvo que hacer los mismos doce movimientos, pero a la velocidad del Tai Chi y sobre los cilindros de entrenamiento. Hizo cinco bastante bien y su Maestro pareció quedar conforme con ese resultado, pues dejó los demás para la semana siguiente.<br>****Ella fue a pasar unas horas en su cuarto… Y comenzó a pensar más que nada en el reencuentro del día siguiente, tan anhelado ahora, como feliz sería cuando estuvieran todos juntos y en su hogar.  
><strong>**  
>Ni ella ni Bolt habían tenido oportunidad de preguntar qué pasaba afuera del Templo, aunque en sus mentes, esa pregunta volvía una y otra vez. En cuanto a Mittens, tenía casi las mismas preguntas para hacerle a Shang-Po, que Bolt.<br>****¿Cómo estaban todos en su casa? ¿Habían aparecido más Perros Ninja? ¿Qué pasaba con los Kitsunes y dónde estaban?  
><strong>**Por lo pronto, cada pensamiento la llevaba invariablemente a los hijos que había tenido de Bolt, e inmediatamente al Perro a quien más amaba en el mundo.  
><strong>**Sentada en medio de su cuarto, una breve ráfaga de viento le hizo sentirse repentinamente sola; tan librada a su suerte como antes de conocer a "su Bolty".  
>"Mi amor… Te necesito otra vez, cuanto antes…"<br>****  
>Para la Gata y el Perro, al menos algunas respuestas llegaron la mañana siguiente, justo antes del mediodía.<br>****Ella y él pudieron verse el uno al otro nuevamente, tras los seis días de entrenamiento ("¡Uy, quiero abrazarlo ya!" "¡Necesito abrazar a mi Mittens ahora!"), pero, como la otra vez, tuvieron que contenerse hasta haber llegado a su casa.  
>"Bueno, les diremos por fin lo que necesitan saber: desde ese triste día en el cual mataron al Maestro Tai, podemos decir que -gracias a la inmediata acción de los Siete y de algunos Birmanos-, no volvieron a llegarnos reportes sobre Inus Ninjas recién llegados a Los Ángeles. En otros lugares del país como su ciudad, Señorita Mittens, ellos siguieron actuando, incrementando además su número. Así que probablemente volvamos a tener pronto Perros Ninjas en Los Ángeles".<br>"¿Y habrá algo que podamos hacer, si esos Inus aparecen aquí otra vez?" -Preguntó Bolt, resumiendo así todas las preocupaciones relacionadas con su familia.  
>"Si te refieres a ti y a tu esposa, sólo será seguir progresando con tu método de lucha, tal como ella estuvo haciendo con el suyo. Todo lo demás, déjanoslo a los Birmanos y a los Siete Guerreros". -le recomendó Shang-Po. -Ustedes ahora pueden regresar a su casa, donde lo único que deberán hacer es pasar muchas horas felices hasta el momento de volver al Templo. Si quieren, pueden comer algo, antes. En un rato estará listo el almuerzo". -Concluyó, sabiendo de antemano cuál sería la respuesta.<br>"No, volvemos ahora mismo a nuestro hogar, ¿No, princesita?"  
>"Sí, vayamos… Extraño a nuestros hijos". -se acercó al Perro esperando que los Birmanos no le impidieran hacerlo y susurró en su oído -"Y tus brazos, Bolty, tan fuertes y protectores". -Volvió la vista hacia ellos para decir ahora en voz alta: -"Después quiero preguntarles otras cosas, sobre esa… Organización". ¿Nos vamos, Bolty?"<br>"Ahora mismo, Mitty".  
>"Con su permiso entonces, Chang, Li-Kuei y yo vamos a ir con ustedes hasta que estén adentro, sanos y salvos. (especialmente la Señorita Mittens)" -Shang-Po llamó a los dos Birmanos y el grupo salió del Templo, yendo una vez más por el "mundo real".<strong>

**"Cielos, Bolty, todo me parece tan raro, de nuevo…"  
>"A mí también, Mitty. Pero sólo será hasta que estemos en casita".<br>"Sí, yo no veo la hora de llegar, y…"  
><strong>**Justo entonces, algo vino a interrumpir la pequeña conversación entre ellos.  
>"¡Oigan! ¡Esperen, por favor!"<br>****Quien así los llamaba era un Scottish Terrier; llegó corriendo hacia ellos desde casi veinte metros y apenas estuvo frente a los cinco comenzó a llorar desconsolado.  
>"Yo… -empezó a explicar como pudo. -Vivía con una Gata Siamesa en esta ciudad. Era callejera, pero para mí era lo más hermoso de este mundo. Los dos tuvimos cuatro hijos, y así todos éramos felices en nuestro lugarcito cerca del Centro Comercial. Entonces… Apareció él. Vino casi de noche, con su ropa tan rara. Yo creí que estaba actuando para alguna película… Hasta que fue directamente hacia mi esposa, con su espada en la mano. Ella, aterrorizada, pensó que quería matar a nuestros hijos y permaneció todo el tiempo abrazándolos… Para protegerlos. Y ahora, yo… No tengo más ni a mi esposa, ni a mis hijos… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿QUÉ VOY a hacer…?"<br>****Los Birmanos, sin duda tan shockeados como la Gata y Bolt, hicieron un intento de tranquilizarlo.  
>"Puedes llorar por ellos, pero trata de no convertir todo ese dolor en sed de venganza". -Empezó Chang.<br>"La venganza, si es que todavía no llegó, aparecerá de una forma que nadie puede imaginar". -Agregó Shang-Po.  
>"Además, a ti no te ayudará…"<br>"Chomp". -Dijo el Scottish su nombre.  
>"<strong>…**Chomp. Querer vengarte no te ayudará -continuó Chang. -Sólo le dará a Perros como él una nueva víctima".  
>"Es que no era un Perro… Aunque estaba cubierto con esa ropa, le vi forma de Zorro".<br>"¡Un Kitsune!" -La noticia tomó por sorpresa a los Birmanos. La Gata y el Perro también se inquietaron.  
>"Maestro Chang, deberíamos ir ahora mismo a averiguar algo sobre ese Kitsune". -Dijo resuelta, la Gata.<br>"Lo siento, Señorita Mittens. No es una buena idea tenerlos a los dos tan metidos en este asunto"  
><strong>**"Pero, seguramente… Si ella y yo…" -Trató de sugerir Bolt.  
><strong>**"No, Bolt… A los dos les faltan aún dos o tres semanas de entrenamiento. Y ahora van a estar en su casa, sin pensar en esto hasta que regresen al Templo".  
><strong>**"Pues, de acuerdo…" -Respondió él, molesto por no poder ayudar.**

**Pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, lo único que Bolt tenía en mente era la idea -quemándolo como un gran fuego- de rodear con sus brazos a Mittens y sentir otra vez su suave cuerpo.  
><strong>**Atravesaron la entrada, dispuestos a unirse otra vez física y amorosamente; con toda la pasión acumulada en sus corazones, que no habían podido derramar en el otro a quien tanto amaban… Y así lo hicieron, sin prestar atención a nada mientras se acariciaban y lamían en el living; ella haciendo entre rugiditos y ronroneos, y el Perro con muchos gruñiditos cortos de placer emocional y felicidad. Ahora bien…  
>"Nada", significaba en este caso dos cosas:<br>****Una era la presencia de todos sus amigos, los cuales hacían lo posible para que Gino y los otros Perritos no corrieran todavía hacia sus padres.  
><strong>**La otra era una reunión en el living. Penny, la madre y otros cinco familiares -con algunos amigos- estaban empezando a almorzar por el cumpleaños de una tía.  
><strong>**"¡Mittens! ¡Bolt!" -exclamó Penny. -"¿De dónde vienen, ahora?" -Se levantó de su silla ignorando a la madre y corrió hacia ellos.  
><strong>**"Oh, qué amor…" -decían los demás. -"Ni mis Gatos, se abrazan así; y tienen su propia familia".  
><strong>**"Pero, esos seis cachorritos…" -Empezó una tía de Penny.  
><strong>**"Ah no, los encontró ella hace varios años, cuando perdió a los Gatitos que había tenido. Penny, vuelve a sentarte con nosotros".  
><strong>**"Como quieras, mamá…" -Susurró la niña, volviendo a la mesa. Pero se refería al asunto de su idea con respecto los Perritos que había dado a luz la  
>Gata.<br>****"¿Pero qué estarán haciendo? …Si es la segunda vez, que vuelven después de seis días".  
><strong>**"Debe ser una gran película nueva, de artes marciales" -Opinó un amigo de ellos.  
><strong>**"¿Pero no decía en una revista que Bolt había dejado de actuar?"  
><strong>**"¿Y no estuvieron pasando últimamente cosas raras, en la ciudad?" -Preguntó otro.  
><strong>**"Si te refieres a Gatos saliendo del Barrio Chino con túnicas o disfrazados de Samurais, yo no puedo aclararte nada". -respondió la madre. -Sin duda es por eso que dijiste relacionado con la nueva superproducción, pero filmada con animales…"  
><strong>**Mientras tanto Mittens y Bolt, habiendo notado ya que todos habían presenciado su apasionada demostración, se retiraron de allí tan naturalmente como  
>pudieron. Sus seis hijos fueron tras ellos poco después.<br>****"¡Vivan los novios!" -Los despidieron desde la mesa.  
><strong>**Y a pesar de las bromas, ellos no deseaban otra cosa que su felicidad. Mientras buscaban un lugar donde poder estar a solas y en paz con sus hijos, Rhino y los otros procuraban hacer cosas por su lado.  
><strong>**En cuanto al desdichado Chomp, había ido al Templo con los tres Birmanos. Tal vez no lo entrenaran, pero allí iba a encontrar algún consuelo por su gran pérdida.****  
><strong>


	6. Como una estatua de piedra

**Tercera semana:**

**5:32 AM: "Mami, papi… Creo que tuve una pesadilla…"  
>"Oh, pobre Star… Pero ya no te preocupes, hijita. Mamá te defenderá de todos los monstruos, hasta que puedas ver al Sol salir".<br>"Sí, pequeña estrella. Ella puede protegerte muy bien. Y si la situación se pone difícil, yo saltaré y me comeré al monstruo".  
>"Vamos, Star, quédate junto a nosotros un rato así no tienes miedo".<br>"Me gustaría que ustedes se quedaran otra vez en casa…"  
>"A nosotros muy pocas cosas nos harían más felices, hijita. Pero mañana tenemos que regresar al Templo, para salvarlos a ustedes de una gente muy mala".<br>"Mientras estemos allí, estrellita, si uno solo de ustedes nos necesita con urgencia, lo sabremos e intentaremos estar aquí de inmediato".  
><strong>**La Perrita se tranquilizó y pocos minutos después pudo conciliar el sueño.  
><strong>**  
>8:00 AM: Shu, Li-Kuei y Chang llegaron para acompañar a Mittens y a Bolt al Templo una vez más. Si bien no habían nuevos reportes en Los Ángeles, de Inus Ninjas, la aparición del Kitsune tenía a los Birmanos hasta cierto punto preocupados.<br>****Pero al menos esta vez, no fueron perseguidos, acechados ni atacados, sino que llegaron a las puertas del Templo sin inconvenientes.  
>"Hasta nuestro próximo y muy dulce abrazo, amada Mittens".<br>"Hasta nuestro feliz y apasionado reencuentro, Bolty".  
><strong>**Viendo que ambos querían iniciar ya su nueva etapa de entrenamiento, Li-Kuei y Shu los llevaron a sus respectivas áreas de ejercicios.  
><strong>**En una sala pequeña, con diversas armas en las paredes…  
>"Muy bien, Señorita Mittens, comenzaremos los ejercicios que la convertirán, cuando éstos terminen, en una arma viviente ("Uaaaaaauuu…" -pensó ella); ahora, usted ya sabe hacer los Doce Movimientos. Lance un golpe con el número tres".<br>****Mittens lanzó el golpe desde donde estaba, aunque…  
>"No, espere. Mire cómo hizo su ataque sin moverse de donde estaba. -le hizo la demostración. -Ahora intente imaginar la fuerza que hay en este".<br>****Avanzando uno o dos pasos descargó al aire un nuevo golpe.  
>"¿Vio lo que quise decir? …Todo mi impulso apareció cuando empecé a moverme y se trasladó directo a mi mano, después de acumularse en el brazo".<br>"Ah, ahora entiendo… La fuerza empieza en los pies y termina en el puño. Bueno, a ver cómo me sale…" -Estuvo unos cuarenta segundos hasta que el Gato volvió a hablar.  
>"Bien, Señorita Mittens, ya incorporó la idea. Ahora sólo le queda aplicarla en los Doce Movimientos".<br>****Y según las indicaciones de Li-Kuei, con los dos primeros tenía que lanzar su ataque al entrecejo (practicaba con un Gato de madera parado sólo sobre sus pies); con el tercero, su golpe debía ser justo debajo del ojo izquierdo; con el cuarto, bajo el ojo derecho; con los dos siguientes, debajo de cada hombro; con los movimientos séptimo, octavo y noveno, entre el pecho y el abdomen; y los tres últimos iban dirigidos a las piernas, para desequilibrar al rival. Mittens pasaría con esto los siguientes tres días.  
><strong>**  
>En cuanto a Bolt, apenas llegó con Shu al patio de prácticas, le oyó decir al Birmano:<br>"Muy bien… Aunque al principio esto pueda doler, Bolt, es la mejor forma que tenemos para hacer de tu cuerpo una armadura muy resistente. Ahora debes quedarte al lado de esa pared, inmóvil, mientras mi otro alumno y yo te tiramos estas pelotas de tenis. Tú sólo devuélvenos las que hayan quedado por ahí. Cada sesión durará media hora, así que tendremos en total cinco por día". -le señaló al Perro dónde debía estar. -Cuando estés listo, Bolt…"  
><strong>**Recibir golpes por todos lados para hacerse más fuerte no parecía el mejor entrenamiento, pero de cualquier modo fue a ubicarse junto a la pared, de costado, como le aconsejó Shu antes de empezar el ejercicio.  
>"Cuando te diga, mira hacia el otro lado".<br>"¿Como una tostada, para que quede bien hecha?"  
>"No, pero parecido. Lo que buscamos con esto, es simplemente insensibilizarte para los golpes más fuertes que sin duda vendrán después".<br>"Tres días -pensó Bolt. -Si no termino lleno de chichones, espero notar -por lo menos- ****algún cambio".  
><strong>**  
>Mientras ellos estaban con los primeros ejercicios de esa semana, llegaron al Templo dos Perros (Pomerania y Beagle); ambos se habían casado con Gatas, por lo cual venían a pedir ayuda. No querían ver a sus esposas ni muertas, ni asesinadas frente a ellos.<br>"¿Y dónde quedaron, ahora?" -Les preguntó Tsé-Kiang por intermedio de Shang-Po, cuando llevaron a los Perros a su presencia.  
>"Pues… -empezó Jumper, el Pomerania. -Mi Maybelline está esperándome en el Centro Comercial".<br>"Mi amada Jessica está en la casa de mis dueños". -Habló a su vez Olliver, el Beagle.  
>"El Centro Comercial es un buen lugar; pero habrá que ir a buscarlas, especialmente a Jessica -dijo entonces Tsé-Kiang mientras el otro Birmano seguía traduciendo. -Veré si mando a uno de los Siete o a Chang con Li-Kuei, de incógnito. Los humanos ya empezaron a comentar las cosas raras que vieron en Los Ángeles".<br>****Y finalmente fueron los dos Birmanos, los encargados de traerlas al Templo sanas y salvas. Ellas se reunieron con sus respectivos esposos y luego las dos parejas conocieron a Chomp, con quien podían hablar de sus problemas además de animarlo un poco.  
><strong>**A la ciudad, el tercer día de esa semana, llegó otro grupo de Inus. Atacaron a las Gatas callejeras y mataron a dos, pero enseguida fueron expulsados por los Birmanos del Templo. El Pudao de Shang-Po volvió a encargarse de hacer justicia: dos Perros Ninjas, esta vez.  
><strong>**Por muchos días, sin embargo, los Siete Guerreros tuvieron que hacer vigilancia en distintos sectores de Los Ángeles. Incluso Shinkuro, el que había perdido su brazo.  
>"Están siendo más insistentes últimamente, por lo visto…" -Suspiró Tsé-Kiang.<br>****  
>Volviendo a Mittens, en la nueva serie de ejercicios -sólo el cuarto día-, practicó diversos ataques con Sai y con Katana, también contra el Gato de madera.<br>"Lo nota, ¿Verdad, Señorita Mittens? …Esta pequeña arma es mucho más rápida para atacar, que la Katana. Usted puede tenerla escondida, pasar junto a su enemigo, sacar el Sai de un bolsillo, clavarlo y volver a esconderlo para seguir caminando; todo eso, en menos de treinta segundos. Pero, por supuesto, no puedo enseñarle cómo matar con ninguna de estas armas. Además, ya tiene sus manos, capaces de inmovilizar -estoy seguro- con un solo golpe".  
>"Gracias, Maestro Li-Kuei…" -Sonrió ella, al oír el elogio del Birmano.<br>"No hay de qué. Ahora siga practicando con estas un poco más y pasaremos a los Shuriken".  
><strong>**Treinta minutos después -y tras varias correcciones de él, Mittens empezó la lección de cómo usar los Shuriken.  
>"Estas armas, como imaginará, son mucho más rápidas aún que los Sai. Sostenga este entre los dedos… No, con el ángulo apoyado entre ellos. Listo, ahora apunte al Gato de madera y láncelo".<br>****En su primer intento le acertó al objetivo, sólo que…  
>"Bueno, no lo mató, pero tal vez su oponente no pueda usar zapatos el resto de su vida. De todos modos, siga practicando, así mañana completamos la serie de ejercicios con ataques".<br>****  
>Todavía en el patio donde había recibido los golpes con pelotas de tenis, el Perro ya se sentía distinto, dejando los dolores de lado.<br>****Sin intención de perder tiempo, Shu le llevó las dos armas con las cuales iba a practicar todo el cuarto día, como la Gata con las otras tres.  
>"Esta es una Manrikigusari, Bolt, para usar como mucho a tres metros de distancia".<br>"¿Y con esta puedo golpear más fuerte?"  
>"Puedes usarla para eso, pero mira lo que pasa si lo hago de este modo".<br>****Le dio impulso con unas vueltas, enroscó rápidamente su extremo en el medio de un cilindro de madera atravesado entre dos tablas agujereadas... Tiró con fuerza y quebró el cilindro casi por la mitad.  
>"Usándola así, Bolt, puedes derribar a un oponente o -con suficiente práctica- quitarle de las manos un arma. Pero en un rato empezarás a usar la Manrikigusari; ahora quiero explicarte algo de estas otras armas".<br>****Y sacó de una caja alargada un Nunchaku.  
>"Estas, Bolt, son principalmente para defensa; también puedes hacer con los Nunchakus ataques fuertes a corta distancia. En caso de atacar, lo mejor es dirigir el golpe a la frente, las manos, o justo arriba de la rodilla".<br>"¿Y se lo lanzo, directamente?"  
>"No, por supuesto… Tu mano siempre debe sostener el mango del Nunchaku".<br>****Así que, el cuarto día de esa semana, Bolt lo pasó aprendiendo el uso de esas dos armas.  
>"Sólo será hoy, porque mañana y pasado volveremos al tema de convertirte en un Perro muy resistente".<br>****Dos tubos de metal formando una cruz, con una esfera agujereada de piedra en la parte superior, eran "el enemigo", al cual Bolt debía vencer con el Nunchaku y, luego, con la Manrikigusari.  
><strong>**  
>Los días quinto y sexto, Mittens tuvo su lección más difícil.<br>"Al principio de esta semana, Señorita Mittens, aprendió a lanzar sus golpes con más fuerza en cada movimiento. Pero sin duda, en general, usted no querrá enfrentamientos innecesarios, sino más bien hacer esto".  
><strong>**Li-Kuei caminó hacia el Gato de madera como si fuera a pasar al lado de él; con un golpe muy rápido y ascendente, lo hizo caer hacia un costado.  
>"Esto, Señorita Mittens, es lo que debe conseguir. Si este hubiera sido un enemigo real, ahora habría quedado, por lo menos, inconsciente. Sólo que para golpear así, usted debe canalizar su energía".<br>"Uy, este… Bueno, perdón, pero ¿Cómo se supone que canalizo energía?"  
>"Se lo haré muy fácil. ¿Qué cosas siente cuando se enfurece?"<br>****Mittens, que no esperaba semejante pregunta, trató no obstante de responder.  
>"Pues… Lo normal, supongo. Los dientes apretados, mis ojos entrecerrados, la sangre hirviendo…"<br>"Sí, ¿Y entonces qué cosas hace, o quiere hacer?"  
>"Romper cosas, como hizo mi esposo el otro día, dar unos buenos arañazos, cerrar con fuerza mis puños mientras…"<br>"Eso es, Señorita Mittens. -la interrumpió. -sus puños, cerrados con fuerza y sacudiéndose. Inconscientemente, está llevando hacia ellos una gran cantidad de energía, ¿no cree? Imagine el golpe que podría dar así …El problema, entonces, es conseguir todo en unos segundos. Pero para eso comenzamos esta nueva etapa de entrenamiento".  
><strong>**Y Mittens, un poco escéptica por primera vez desde que empezara a practicar She Quan, comenzó a intentar el difícil ejercicio. El Gato, no obstante, la ayudaba cuanto podía.  
>"Vaya caminando normalmente, y justo a medio metro de su enemigo piense que él le hizo algo muy malo. Entonces sienta la cólera en su cuerpo, Señorita Mittens; acumúlela inmediatamente en su brazo y descárguela en un solo golpe que lo deje inmóvil".<br>****Ella lo golpeó innumerables veces, pero Li-Kuei no parecía conforme, y la Gata no llegaba a entender por qué.  
>"Vamos a intentar esto, mejor: ahí delante tiene a un Inu, o tal vez un Kitsune. Y algo que le hicieron la dejó sin lo que más ama en el mundo. Piense en eso cuando esté cerca de él y lance su golpe".<br>****Mittens se dispuso a atacar otra vez, de acuerdo con el ejercicio. Pero ¿Qué podía quitarle un Kitsune, que ella amara más que nada en el mundo?  
><strong>**Pensó en Bolt, por supuesto... Nadie podía matar a su esposo y seguir viviendo tranquilamente si ella veía al asesino.  
><strong>**Después, sin embargo, tuvo en su mente la imagen de sus seis hijos: seis cachorritos sin posibilidad de defenderse frente a un Perro Ninja o un Kitsune, los cuales no vacilarían en…  
><strong>**Ah, no, no, ¡NO!  
><strong>**Ahora sí que tenía algo, para usar en el ejercicio. Bolt en el peor de los casos podría devolver unos buenos golpes, en cambio ellos…  
><strong>**Mittens dejó de pensar en todo eso hasta que estuvo a un metro del Gato para prácticas; dejó formarse en su mente la horrible imagen de Gino y sus hermanitos muertos unos sobre otros, y derribó al Gato rápidamente, sin detenerse a ver qué había pasado.  
>"¡Muy bien, Señorita Mittens! …Aunque no sé exactamente lo que pensó, esta vez sí pudo cumplir con la idea del ejercicio: un pensamiento cargándola de cólera, ese sentimiento yendo por dentro hasta su brazo, y un golpe muy fuerte en apenas un segundo, en uno de los lugares sensibles del cuerpo".<br>****La Gata a pesar de todo estaba sorprendida de sí misma.  
>"Ahora, como está claro que usted todavía no puede usar ese pensamiento como una lámpara, prendiéndolo o apagándolo, esperaremos un rato para volver a intentarlo".<br>****  
>El quinto día de su entrenamiento, Bolt tuvo algo parecido a dos ejercicios en uno: pasó dos horas a la mañana y tres por la tarde acarreando las consabidas esferas de piedra (una en cada mano) y tenía otras dos, que arrastraba con cadenas sujeta a sus pies.<br>"Si Mitty me viera ahora…" -Pensó él, varias veces.  
><strong>**El día siguiente, hizo lo que en cierto modo más deseaba hacer, en lo referido a su entrenamiento: romper con sus puños una serie de tablas verticales. Aunque todavía le dolían los brazos y las piernas por el ejercicio de la jornada anterior, pudo romper catorce, de las veinticinco que había.  
><strong>**Shu, visiblemente conforme, le permitió a Bolt ir a descansar en su habitación.  
><strong>**  
>En el comedor, mientras tanto, tres Perros (Scottish Terrier, Pomerania y Beagle) conversaban o comían con dos Gatas (Cornish Rex, Persian); también estaba Chang, el Birmano experto en Long Quan.<br>****Chomp aún estaba muy triste por haber perdido a sus seres queridos, pero ocasionalmente intervenía en la conversación.  
>"Yo seguiré aquí por bastante tiempo, aunque no aprenda a luchar. Seguro que encuentro otras cosas aquí, para estudiar".<br>"Es una buena idea, Chomp -sonrió Chang. -¿Y qué hay de ustedes, Jumper, Olliver?"  
>"Pues, yo estoy tratando de decidir estos días entre el combate del Dragón y el del Tigre, para aprender junto a mi Maybeline".<br>****El Pomerania oyó entonces que, por una disposición del Templo, él y Maybelline no podían entrenarse juntos.  
>"Bueno, tendremos que seguir resolviéndolo entre ella y yo…" -Dijo cabizbajo, pero rodeando a la Gata Cornish Rex con su brazo.<br>****El Beagle, Olliver, tampoco sabía qué podía elegir aprender en el Templo. Jessica en este caso sabía lo que no quería cambiar de él.  
>"Yo quiero que mi Olliver siga siendo tan tierno y dulce como el primer día, como cuando nos conocimos". -El Perro abrazó a Jessica y la Persian se quedó así un rato, feliz.<br>****  
>El día tan esperado por Mittens y Bolt llegó nuevamente, al fin; la Gata y el Perro se encontraron otra vez en el Salón de la Puerta, siendo llevados allí respectivamente por Li-Kuei y por Shu. Extrañamente, también habían ido a despedirlos los "Siete Grandes Guerreros"; sólo con su presencia, pues apenas si hablaban otro idioma que el suyo. Mittens y Bolt supieron ese día los nombres de los Siete Gatos Samurais: Musashi, Takauji, Hideyoshi, Beisetsu, Nobunaga (Clan Tokugawa), Shinkuro y Mitsusuke (Shimazu). Todos ellos, llamándose así, tenían nombres muy respetados en su lugar de origen.<br>****Siguiendo la costumbre, luego de algunas conversaciones entre Tsé-Kiang y los otros Birmanos, ella y él salieron del Templo junto a Shang-Po, Shu y Li-Kuei, para dirigirse por fin a su casa.  
>"Ah, disculpen -dijo el Maestro de Mittens llegando a la salida del Barrio Chino. -Nunca les dijimos por qué debían esperar a estar allá para abrazarse y todo eso, ¿no?"<br>"No, es cierto -lo miró Bolt. -¿Por qué no podemos hacer eso aquí ella y yo?"  
>"Simple seguridad, Bolt -intervino Shang-Po. -Para no llamar inútilmente la atención sobre tu esposa".<br>"Ah, bueno, entiendo… Claro que, si es por lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo, me gustaría entrar con ella en este preciso instante".  
>"Y a mí con él, Shang-Po".<br>"Lo sabemos, por supuesto. Vamos un poco más rápido y separados después de la próxima esquina, ¿Les parece bien? ...Ustedes en el medio, Shu adelante de todo y Li-Kuei conmigo en la retaguardia".  
><strong>**Sin duda era el mejor plan, así que fueron los cinco siguiendo ese esquema y veinte minutos más tarde estaban frente a la casa de Bolt.  
>"Bueno, no sé qué harán ustedes, pero mi Gatita y yo entramos ahora mismo". -Dejó claro el Perro, y los dos atravesaron la puertita especial.<br>****  
>Nuevamente en su mundo interior, la Gata y él volvieron a rodar varios metros en el piso del living, abrazados a más no poder; olvidándose en esos instantes anhelados de todos los Perros Ninjas y todos los Kitsunes del mundo.<br>"Oh, Bolt… Mi dulce Bolty…" -Decía ella entre lamidos, besos y caricias por parte de ambos.  
>"Mi amada Mittens… Cómo extrañé otra vez, toda la semana, sentir tu tibio y hermoso cuerpo".<br>****Luego se quedaron así quince minutos. Los tres Birmanos, que habían pasado sin hacerse notar, estaban en el patio con todos los demás, Palomas, Hamsters y Perritos. Mittens y él, por un acuerdo tácito, se incorporaron. Iban a reunirse con sus hijos.  
>"Bolty… Cuando me abrazaste, además de hacerme feliz, sentí contigo algo increíble. Yo estaba abrazando a un Perro de piedra, pero muy cálido y tierno a la vez".<br>"Gracias, princesita hermosa… Tai y Shu hicieron conmigo un buen trabajo. Contigo, por cierto, yo sentí otra cosa muy rara, que ahora pude entender completamente: ya no temo demasiado, por lo que pueda pasarte o vayan a intentar hacerte… -se detuvo unos momentos junto a la puerta del jardín. -¿Pero estará bien eso, Mitty?"  
>"En cierto modo sí, Bolty. Además, ahora sé que, mientras puedas protegerme, lo harás de un modo insuperable. Pero yo, entre tus brazos protectores, seguiré siendo la indefensa damisela en apuros. Bueno, ¿Salimos?"<br>"Sí, pero espera un momento, princesita. Yo quería preguntarte algo relacionado con nuestros chicos".  
>"¿Qué cosa, Bolty?"<br>"Pues… Cuando todo este asunto haya terminado, o al menos el de nuestro entrenamiento, quisiera que volviéramos a tener hijos, Mitty".  
>"Oh, Bolty… Sí, te prometo que lo haremos. Buscaremos un lugar y un tiempo para nosotros solos; para volver a ser padres".<br>****Después de hablar así, sobre un futuro soñado, salieron llamando a sus hijos, quienes no tardaron en correr hacia ellos.  
><strong>**Shu, Li-Kuei y Shang-Po, tras encomendarles a Edward, a Rhino y a las respectivas esposas de ellos vigilar por las noches, en turnos rotativos y en lo sucesivo, regresaron a su Templo confiando en que todo se mantendría como estaba, respecto de los esquivos Kitsunes.  
><strong>**Así pasó el resto del día, en el cual los únicos motivos para sorprenderse los tuvieron Penny y su madre, al ver otra vez a Bolt con Mittens después de tantos días.  
>"¿Cuándo terminarán de hacer su gran película de artes marciales?" -Se preguntaban ellas.<strong>


	7. La furia del Tigre  Parte 1

**Este capítulo es trágico... En un principio no había pensado que fuera así, pero se me ocurrió eso y todo lo que vino por esa tragedia (incluyendo por supuesto la escena que verán en la parte 3 de esta serie: La furia del Tigre).  
>Donde hay nombres de calles, ahora son reales; en capítulos anteriores como el del Barrio Chino sólo hay inventados.<br>En una parte dice "Mittensu-Sama" ...Supongo que así se dirá Mittens en japonés adaptado al inglés, con "Sama", al final.  
><strong>

**Seppuku  
><strong>**  
>Dos o tres días antes de la <strong>Cuarta semana<strong>:**

**En una casa ubicada en Alameda Sur y 9na Este, tres Akita Inus y un Kitsune hablaban en su idioma original; uno de ellos acababa de llegar con una revista no muy vieja.  
>"Mire quién está en la tapa, Señor Kenzaburo: el Perro blanco que algunos de los Inus pudimos ver ir y venir de su casa al Templo 'Shé hé Lǎohǔ'… Y algo todavía más interesante. Mire esta foto de su esposa".<br>****El Kitsune la miró unos segundos y preguntó: **"**¿Y saben dónde queda esa casa?"  
>"Sí, espere un momento -abrió una guía de la ciudad. -Es en la mitad de esta vereda: Unión Sur y Venecia Belvedere; en la esquina tiene un Video Club".<br>"Perfecto, tal vez vaya pronto a visitarlo… Me pregunto por qué no habré pensado antes, en un Perro tan famoso".  
><strong>**Esa semana sería, por más de un motivo, una que quedaría en el corazón y la memoria de Mittens y el Perro -entre otros- como una marca de sangre y fuego.  
><strong>**La Gata y Bolt despertaron sintiéndose muy bien junto a los cachorritos. Gino, Dusky y Snowy tenían entre dos y tres años; sus cabecitas estaban apoyadas sobre el cuello del Perro. Queen, Moon y Star casi un año; dormían aún, cómodamente, contra el vientre de su madre.  
>"Buenos días, princesita guerrera, ¿Dormiste bien?"<br>"Buenos días, apuesto guerrero… Sí, Bolty; contigo y ellos aquí, dormí muy bien".  
>"Faltan casi dos horas, para que vengan a buscarnos. En cuanto se despierten los niños, si queda tiempo desayunamos con ellos en la cocina".<br>"Lo que tú decidas, Bolty".  
><strong>**Afortunadamente lo tuvieron: a las 7:37 AM ya habían disfrutado el desayuno con sus hijos y a las 7:55, Mei y Chang llamaban a la puerta, esperando en la vereda a Mittens y a Bolt.  
>"Shang-Po y dos Birmanos están recorriendo tu barrio, Bolt. Hay indicios de un Kitsune, de quien el otro día Li-Kuei supo que vieron a unas cuadras del Centro Comercial. Aún no lo encuentran, pero van a seguir buscándolo. Después también van a dejar a tres Perros de incógnito, para vigilar mejor". -Dijo la última frase en voz baja.<br>****Esos tres Perros no eran otros que Chomp, Jumper y Olliver. El Scottish Terrier podía vengarse así de quien había destruido a su familia; el Pomerania y el Beagle habían pedido ayudar, sabiendo que así también se beneficiaban ellos.  
>"Ese Kitsune, ¿No será el mismo que mató a la esposa y a los hijos de la Siamesa y Chomp?" -Preguntó, algo inquieta, la Gata.<br>"No lo sabemos, Señorita Mittens… Creemos que hay uno solo, pero los demás podrían estar muy bien escondidos".  
>"¿Y qué pasa, ahora, con esos tipos? -preguntó el Perro, dejando ver su desprecio. -¿No era que sólo mataban… Bueno, a las Gatas?"<br>"Es cierto, Bolt, pero tal vez ese Kitsune haya actuado por motivos más personales".  
>"Entonces seguramente no hay necesidad de preocuparse…" -Dijo, esperanzado, él.<strong>

**A la entrada del Barrio Chino, extrañamente, ella y el Perro vieron otra vez a los Siete Grandes Guerreros, congregados allí, aparentemente, sólo para escoltarlos hacia la seguridad del Templo.  
>"Mi amada Mittens… -pensó sonriendo el Perro. -Ahora, mucho más importante y protegida".<br>…Y llegaron, de nuevo, al Templo de la Serpiente y del Tigre, viendo en la entrada a Tsé-Kiang hablando con Li-Kuei y otros cinco Birmanos incluyendo a Shu.  
>"Ah, buenos días, Señorita Mittens". -Fue a su encuentro el Maestro de She Quan.<br>"Buenos días, Bolt". -Caminó hacia el Perro su Maestro de Hu Quan.  
>"Creo que ha llegado el momento de decirnos hasta pronto, hermosa princesita".<br>"Será hasta pronto. Impresiónalos, Bolty".  
>"Sí; tú también, Mitty".<br>****Sin muchos más preámbulos, ella y su esposo fueron llevados, por sus respectivos Maestros, a los sectores donde cada uno empezaría con los ejercicios de esa semana.  
>"Muy bien, Señorita Mittens, repasemos los Doce Movimientos, pero ahora del siguiente modo: yo le diré los números del uno al doce en cualquier orden, y usted efectuará el movimiento correspondiente. ¿Empezamos?"<br>****Mittens no estaba del todo segura, pero aceptó empezar.  
>"Entonces… Siete. Dos… Cinco. Siete otra vez. Diez… Espere, ese era el nueve. Ahora el tres…"<br>****Siguió diciendo los números, dándole tiempo para que hiciera los distintos movimientos correctamente, durante una hora. Al término de ésta…  
>"Bien, como veo que ya los hace de memoria, el siguiente paso será para usted usar los que le parezcan más apropiados en cada situación; yo seré su rival en esta etapa de la lección. Lista, ¿no? Empecemos".<br>****El número Cuatro, el Doce… El Siete… Otra vez el Doce, el Cinco…  
>"Ah, qué mala suerte, aquí en lugar del '5' iba mejor el '6'. Ahora mi golpe le habría dejado muy hinchado el hombro. Pero seguiremos intentándolo, porque más tarde va a tener que hacerlo mucho más rápidamente, y… Si no me equivoco, mañana tendrá un gran día".<br>****Después del mediodía, tal como había anticipado Li-Kuei, ella tuvo que efectuar los distintos ataques de acuerdo con lo que iba diciéndole el Birmano.  
>"¡11! ¡8! ¡7! -los intervalos eran cada vez más cortos. -¡9! ¡11! ¡3! ¡5!"<br>****Cuando pasaron diez minutos, Mittens pudo dejar de dar vueltas sobre sí misma y lanzar golpes; se sentó y empezó a recuperar el aliento.  
>"Ahora que hizo todo esto, Señorita Mittens, tiene una idea mucho mayor de cómo sería un verdadero combate, si estuviera obligada a ello. Sólo es de esperarse que, con los ataques practicados el otro día, nunca deba luchar cuerpo a cuerpo por su vida".<br>****En otro sector del Templo, por supuesto, el Perro pasó varias horas con el mismo ejercicio que la Gata, aunque en la versión "Tigre". Pero para él, también habría algo muy especial el día siguiente.**

**(Segundo día, antes de las 11:00 AM):**

**"En un rato, Bolt, tendrás el combate más difícil, donde deberás aplicar únicamente los Doce Movimientos que practicaste. Tu oponente usará algunas armas pero ninguna te lastimará. Para el combate, por cierto, tendrás que usar esto". -Le dio Shu una ropa toda negra, incluyendo botas cortas, máscara para cubrir hasta las orejas y guantes del mismo color.  
>"¿Qué? ¿Debo ir como Ninja? …Maestro Shu, por favor… No quiero ni parecerme, a esos…"<br>"Te entiendo, Bolt. Pero sólo será para este ejercicio especial de combate simulado".  
>"No soporto, a esos Inus… Si ahora tuviera a uno delante…"<br>"…Tal vez terminara matándote, a pesar de todo lo que aprendiste. Pero eso lo verás mejor tú mismo después de dos horas. Ah, casi lo olvido: procura no hablar durante el combate. Es para no distraerte, más que nada".  
><strong>**Sin más remedio ni opciones, Bolt se puso en su cuarto la odiosa ropa de Ninja y salió al pasillo donde se reunió con el Gato.  
><strong>**Su Maestro lo llevó entonces hasta el patio donde lo esperaba el misterioso oponente. Cuando el Perro salió, encontró el patio desierto salvo por alguien que estaba en el otro extremo, con casco y armadura de Guerrero.  
>"Lo que faltaba… Yo vestido como Ninja y mi oponente es un Samurai. ¿Y quién se supone que debe ganar?"<br>****Su felino rival, al verlo, se levantó sobre sus dos pies; con un brazo flexionado y el otro casi completamente extendido, le hizo una señal desde allí como diciendo "Vamos, inténtalo…"  
><strong>**La figura del Samurai inspiraba respeto. Bolt, sin embargo, tenía que ir a atacarlo.  
><strong>**Se aproximó cinco metros, con la vista fija en el rival que todavía lo esperaba en su sitio; de pronto, el Perro vio volar hacia él una estrella de madera, que lo golpeó justo debajo del cuello. ¿Cómo no había visto cuando la sacaba de su armadura?  
><strong>**Miró el Shuriken que estaba en el suelo y supo que acababa de cometer otro error cuando otra estrella fue a darle en plena cabeza.  
>"¿Ah, sí? -pensó. -¡Ahora te toca algo del Hu Quan!"<br>****Y corrió hacia la figura, listo para golpear, pero su ataque se perdió en el aire; el Samurai ahora estaba casi un metro a su izquierda.  
>"Grrrrr… Parece muy rápido -pensó esta vez Bolt. -¿Pero acaso no tiene que pelear normalmente?"<br>****A modo de respuesta, lo único que tuvo fue otro Shuriken dándole bajo el hombro izquierdo.  
>"¡Pero este Samurai tira más estrellas que un Ninja! -se dijo, entre asombrado y enojado. -¿Y qué estilo está usando? ¿No viene a golpearme y yo todavía tampoco llegué a hacerlo?"<br>****En su segundo intento de sorprenderlo a gran velocidad, después de errar varios golpes consiguió atraparlo por el borde de la manga. Entonces, con su brazo izquierdo pasando bajo el pecho de su oponente, usó el sexto movimiento para lanzarlo por el aire a dos metros y medio. El Gato Samurai cayó perfectamente bien, listo para atacar y volver a defenderse.  
><strong>**Pero Bolt siguió inmóvil, como paralizado y con sus ojos muy abiertos. Su nariz había captado algo increíble. Y simplemente no podía ser cierto.  
>"Mi… ¿Mittens? ¿Realmente eres tú?"<br>"¡Bolt!" -La figura vestida como Samurai se sentó, mirándolo más sorprendida aún, si bien había sentido algo familiar tal como él.  
><strong>**El Perro empezó a deshacerse de la ropa Ninja y ella lo imitó enseguida, con la suya. Menos el casco, todo lo que Mittens llevaba era simple tela.  
><strong>**  
>Li-Kuei y Shu se acercaron a ellos poco después.<br>"¿Qué es esto, Maestro Shu, Li-Kuei, nos hicieron luchar entre nosotros?" -Preguntó el Perro, como indignado.  
>"Teníamos que hacerlo, Señorita Mittens y Bolt -se disculpó con ambos el Maestro de She Quan. -No había en todo el Templo, oponente más apropiado para tu esposa o para ti".<br>"Pero yo… ¡Podría haberla golpeado! ¡Y tenía esa intención!"  
>"Eso habría sido desafortunado, claro que… Ella hizo todo muy bien".<br>"Sí, bueno… ¿Y yo?" -Quiso saber el Perro cuando pudo dejar de horrorizarse por haber estado a punto de golpear a su amada Mittens.  
>"Hablaremos de todo en el comedor, vengan ahora los dos".<br>****Los cuatro fueron allá; cada uno con muchas cosas en su mente.  
>"Bolt, estuviste bastante bien, en el patio; sólo te fallaron algunos ataques, pero eso ya lo superarás tú mismo con tu experiencia en este ejercicio. Lo más importante que pude notar, es esto: tienes demasiada bondad… Y en una lucha a muerte eso puede significar tu fin. Intenta dejarla a un lado mientras tu enemigo está frente a ti".<br>"Señorita Mittens -habló entonces Li-Kuei. -Creo que usted tardó un poco, para algunos ataques. Si bien el She Quan tiene mucho de planeamiento disimulado, en general no puede pensar demasiado; si su enemigo quiere acabar con usted, no perderá tiempo elaborando un plan perfecto".  
><strong>**Habiendo escuchado y comprendido esto, Mittens y Bolt continuaron comiendo con los Birmanos antes de dirigirse a sus cuartos respectivos. Pero al menos habían podido verse el uno al otro durante un rato.**

**Entre las 2.00 y las 7:00 PM, la Gata y Bolt hicieron algunos ejercicios nuevos: ella desarrollando al máximo sus sentidos para protegerse de los ataques más furtivos. El Perro dejando que lo golpearan con varas de madera por todas partes, sólo para romperlas usando su capacidad de resistencia y concentración. Por fin lograba lo que le había visto hacer a Tai tres semanas atrás.  
><strong>**Todo lo malo de esa semana empezó a las 7:45 del segundo día.  
><strong>**El número especial del Templo -sólo para casos muy graves- comenzó a sonar y no paró de hacerlo casi hasta las 8:30 PM.  
>"Hay dos Inus pasando frente a la librería". -Decía Chomp.<br>"¡Estoy viendo a un Perro Ninja salir de una casa, en Olympic Belvedere y Figueroa Sur!" -Informaba por su parte Jumper.  
><strong>**Y Olliver: "Veo a un Inu con un Kitsune, cerca del Centro Comercial".  
><strong>**Nancy, quien había estado sobrevolando la ciudad, trajo otro reporte inquietante a través de su comunicador.  
>"Aquí Nancy… Dos Kitsunes y cinco Inus van por West Pico Belvedere, y me temo que hacia el Centro de Adopciones cercano a la casa de Bolt. Repito, por la calle Pico Belvedere hacia el CDA que mencioné. Deben mandar por lo menos a dos Birmanos, para det… Un momento. Ahora ellos llegaron a la esquina del CDA pero uno de los Kitsunes empezó a ir por la avenida Unión Sur en dirección opuesta al Centro Comercial. Sí, lo seguiré…"<br>****Momentos después…  
>"Aquí Nancy de nuevo. El Kitsune está llegando a la esquina del Video Club, y… Mira en varias direcciones. -de pronto tuvo que ahogar un grito, para decir: -¡No puedo creerlo, parece estar yendo a la casa de Bolt!"<br>****De todos los llamados urgentes que habían llegado al Templo en la última media hora, el de la Paloma parecía ahora el caso más desesperado, aunque Tsé-Kiang no podía imaginar los motivos que llevarían allí a un Kitsune; o más bien no quería hacerlo.  
><strong>**Contra los dos Inus de la librería mandó a Mei con otro Birmano. Para buscar al Perro Ninja localizado por el lado de Olympic y Figueroa Sur, fue el Bobtail Nobunaga.  
><strong>**Del Inu y el Kitsune reportados por Olliver, debían encargarse Beisetsu y otro Birmano.  
><strong>**Contra el Kitsune y los Inus que iban a atacar el CDA, mandó tan pronto como pudo a Shang-Po, con Li-Kuei, Chang y tres Birmanos más.  
><strong>**Para enfrentar al Kitsune que aparentemente quería dar un golpe en casa de Bolt, fue en este caso Hideyoshi. A los Gatos Samurais, que además ya ****habían estado vigilando en varios sectores los últimos días, casi nunca se les ordenaba una misión… Ellos se la pedían a Tsé-Kiang.  
><strong>**Pero después del último llamado, el viejo Birmano empezó a preguntarse cuántos volverían con vida al Templo, y cuántas criaturas inocentes morirían esa noche.**

**Poco antes de las 9:15 PM, Shu hizo salir de sus cuartos a Bolt y a la Gata, para hablar con ellos en el comedor.  
>"Señorita Mittens, Bolt… Hay algo que deben saber".<br>****Les contó todo lo del ataque múltiple; y en la parte más concerniente a ellos, diez minutos después…  
>"¡Entonces yo también tendría que haber ido a ayudar a Hideyoshi! Shu…" -Bolt empezaba a estar asustado; e igualmente Mittens.<br>"No, déjame explicarte bien: la esposa de Rhino avisó por su comunicador con bastante anticipación. Luego el Hamster, prevenido por la Paloma, empezó a buscar lugares donde esconder a todos. Y en cuanto al Gato Samurai, ya debe haber encontrado al Kitsune".  
>"Pero yo también debería… Por favor, Maestro Shu…" -El Perro se levantó como para irse pero el Birmano lo detuvo.<br>"Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ir. El Kitsune te mataría. ¿Quieres darle eso a tu esposa?"  
>"Creo que tiene razón, Bolty. No puedes ir allá sólo para morir".<br>"Confía, Bolt -apoyó Shu una de sus manos en el hombro del Perro. -Hideyoshi sabe cómo hacer estas cosas".  
><strong>**El Perro finalmente aceptó, pero se quedó acostado en el suelo del comedor, deseando que todo terminara bien. La Gata permaneció a su lado.**

**El Kitsune Kenzaburo pasó junto a la vidriera del Video Club y sonrió, pero muy brevemente y con desprecio.  
>"Qué bueno debe ser para ti, Bolt, vivir cerca de un sitio donde puedes verte todos los días y en tamaño grande…"<br>****Tenía todas las armas que había pensado usar: Naginata, un cuchillo corto pero fuerte, Manrikigusari y Nunchaku. También iba con su propio traje de  
>Samurai, donde sólo faltaba el casco.<br>"Ahora no lo necesito" -Se dijo, mientras iba hacia la casa de Bolt.  
><strong>**Si no encontraba al Perro, o a su esposa, al menos tendría allí con quien divertirse para matarlo después.  
><strong>**A esa hora, madre e hija estaban llevando a la cocina los platos usados en la mesa donde habían acabado su cena normal.  
><strong>**Las dos iban y venían, entre el comedor tan familiar y la cocina tan conocida… Hasta que la imagen de alguien en el living hizo trizas, junto con algunos platos comprados hace poco, el mundo normal de ambas.  
>"¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¿Qué es esto?" -Gritó esta última.<br>"Nunca lo entenderás -Le dijo el Kitsune, intuyendo lo que ella había preguntado. -Y no vine por ti… ¡Pero si no te mueves ahora de donde estás, cambiaré ya mismo de opinión!"  
><strong>**Kenzaburo desenvainó la Naginata, como para despejar cualquier duda, y avanzó hacia la madre, quien ahora tenía a Penny junto a ella.  
>"¡Muy bien, salgan de ahí las dos! -les ordenó, furioso. -¡O muéstrenme dónde está Bolt!"<br>****Era imposible, no entendían nada. De un bolsillo sacó entonces la foto que había recortado de la revista. Apuntó con su Naginata varias veces a la imagen del Perro, mirándolas, hasta que Penny dijo: "¡Está buscando a Bolt! ¿Pero acaso es por esa película?"  
><strong>**Ella de todos modos podía distinguir entre un ensayo en el estudio cinematográfico y algo de verdad. O al menos había sido así hasta ese día.  
>"Bueno, ¿Acaso Bolt no está haciendo las escenas de su nueva película? ¿Acaso no lo viste?"<br>****Kenzaburo ahora se impacientó; corrió hacia Penny dando un rugido de furia, que fue tapado sin embargo por el grito de la aterrorizada niña. El Kitsune sacudió la foto del Perro ante ella mientras la sujetaba del cuello.  
>"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?"<br>****Entonces, desde un rincón del living, alguien gritó.  
>"¡EH, TÚ! ¡Deja ya a esas personas!"<br>****Rhino lo miraba, escondido bajo la biblioteca y tan furioso como podía estarlo un Hamster. Esperaba que esta vez también funcionara su intervención.  
><strong>**Pero el Kitsune no iba a quedarse a escuchar a un simple Hamster, pudiendo usar su espada. Fue hacia la biblioteca y, luego de derribarla, le cortó un buen pedazo con su Naginata. Rhino empezó a correr y no paró hasta estar bajo la heladera. Desde el patio, otra voz llegó intentando distraerlo, y el Kitsune no tardó en descubrir a Nancy en un árbol.  
>"Bueno, parece que Bolt no está, y su esposa tampoco, pero dejó a todos sus juguetes. -se refería así, a la Paloma y al Hamster. ¡Voy a ver dónde tiene los demás!"<br>"¡Tenemos que llamar a alguien, mamá!"  
>"¿Y qué voy a decir, Penny? -pero corrió hacia la ventana y comenzó a gritar: -¡Auxiliooo! ¡Un Zorro de película se metió a mi casa!"<br>****Segundos después vio lo que le faltaba para dejar de pensar en un mundo lógico y normal: Hideyoshi llegaba a todo correr desde la esquina, con su armadura, su Naginata, sus otras armas, y un fuego en los ojos que habría asustado a cualquiera.  
><strong>**El Japanese Bobtail desenvainó su espada y saltó limpiamente la ventana, manteniéndose sobre sus dos pies mientras buscaba al Kitsune dentro de la casa. Golpeó enseguida con la Naginata una pared, al tiempo que decía en japonés. "¡Aquí estoy! ¿Acaso no viniste a pelear? ¡Ven al living!"  
><strong>**Desde una habitación se oían varias vocecitas diciendo "¡Quieto! ¿Qué quieres, en casa de Bolt?"  
>"¡Sal de aquí! ¡O si vuelve mi papá te hará pedazos!"<br>"Cuidado, hermanito!"  
>"¡Escóndanse!"<br>"¡KITSUNE!" -Irrumpió Hideyoshi en la habitación donde el Zorro Samurai intentaba atrapar a Snowy. Kenzaburo dio media vuelta, sólo para lanzarse contra el Japanese Bobtail.  
><strong>**Entre mandobles, gritos en japonés y saltos, habían regresado a la entrada del living; Hideyoshi quería mantenerlo allí.  
><strong>**Con otro salto fue a bloquear el acceso al dormitorio donde se escondían ellos. Al ver esto, el Kitsune saltó por su parte dos metros hacia atrás; sacó su Manrikigusari, le hizo dar vueltas muy rápidamente y enroscó el otro extremo en la Naginata de Hideyoshi, tirando entonces con fuerza para quitarle la espada.  
><strong>**El Gato Samurai se quedó allí, bloqueándole el camino; si el Kitsune intentaba acercarse, tenía listo un ataque fulminante, con la técnica del Long Quan.  
><strong>**Por desgracia, Kenzaburo se había adueñado de su Naginata. La lanzó hacia Hideyoshi como una espada giratoria y el Gato se agachó para esquivarla, pero la Manrikigusari se le enroscó en el cuello dando cinco vueltas completas.  
><strong>**El Kitsune tiró otra vez atrayendo hacia él al Gato, quien con el impulso trató entonces de hacer su contraataque, pero Kenzaburo consiguió mantenerlo en el suelo pisando la cadena. Levantó su espada y la dejó caer sobre Hideyoshi… El Gato pudo evitar que lo partiera en dos; sin embargo había perdido una mano.  
><strong>**Kenzaburo dejó el extremo de la Manrikigusari enrollado a la pata del sofá -con el Gato aún imposibilitado de moverse por la cadena en torno a su cuello- y la sujetó clavando su cuchillo entre los eslabones. Al pasar junto al Gato le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y siguió caminando; no tenía sentido matar al Japanese Bobtail…  
><strong>**  
>Veinte minutos después, la madre de Penny seguía mirando como hipnotizada la mano de Hideyoshi frente al pasillo que llevaba a la habitación, preguntando al aire una y otra vez: "¿En qué mundo, estoy ahora?"<br>****La niña intentaba tranquilizarla pero no tenía palabras que pudieran arreglar ni una pequeña parte de la situación.  
><strong>**Un Gato vestido como Samurai aún seguía sentado en el piso del living, pues no había forma de hacer que se fuera; iba a quedarse así unas horas, hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que decidiera volver al Templo. Y la expresión de su rostro era mucho más grave que lo normal en un Guerrero vencido.  
><strong>**Por último, una Paloma llamada Nancy salía a volar en plena noche, del hogar en que había sido tan feliz con el Hamster y los hijos de ambos, llorando sin consuelo por tres hermosas vidas perdidas.**

**Tercer día (7:19 AM): A esas horas, habían vuelto mucho antes y con vida, siete de los nueve Birmanos (entre ellos, los que Mittens y Bolt conocían bien); de los Guerreros, aún faltaba Hideyoshi. Beisetsu y Nobunaga, por su parte, no habían regresado indemnes.  
><strong>**Del bando enemigo, los muertos eran un Zorro y cinco Perros Ninjas. La ciudad, ya totalmente conmocionada, no llegaba sin embargo al grado de desasosiego que tenían Mittens y Bolt.**

**7:36 AM: Hideyoshi entró al Templo con los que había traído desde la casa de Bolt. Traía algo además, envuelto en un gran pañuelo.  
><strong>**La Gata y el Perro tuvieron que contenerse de correr hacia él, por la imagen que tenían ante ellos… ¿Uno de los Siete, iba en su Pony mirando hacia el suelo?  
><strong>**Hideyoshi entonces desmontó tristemente, depositó en el piso con cuidado especial lo que tenía envuelto en el pañuelo; caminó despacio hacia ellos y dijo como pudo, en la forma Katakana del Japonés.  
>"Mittensu-Sama…" -se arrodilló, para luego inclinarse hasta apoyar su frente en el piso; extendió los brazos y ellos pudieron ver que le faltaba la mano izquierda.<br>"Mittensu-Sama… -repitió. -Boruto-San… Les… fallé. Perdónenme, por favor…"  
>"Por… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso allá?" -La Gata temblaba, igual que Bolt.<br>"¡Maaaamiiiiii! ¡Papiiiiiiii!" -Snowy, Gino y Dusky corrieron llorosos hacia ellos.  
>…Sólo tres de sus hijos.<br>"¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!" -Corrió entonces Mittens hacia donde Hideyoshi había dejado el pañuelo, al comprender lo ocurrido. El Perro hizo lo mismo a toda velocidad, dando vueltas por el patio. "¡Noooooooo! ¡Noooooo! ¡Noooooooooooo!"  
><strong>**Regresó donde estaba Hideyoshi para sacudirlo y golpearlo.  
>"¿Por qué no las salvaste?" -Gritaba el Perro.<br>"Boruto… Boruto-San… Por favor, perdón. No puedo... vivir con este fracaso. Pero, por favor… Dame tu perdón, antes que me haya ido…" -Suplicaba el Gato Samurai.  
><strong>**Shu entonces se acercó para alejar de Hideyoshi al Perro.  
>"Bolt, déjalo aunque sea un momento y trata de escucharme: para él, ya terminó todo, por eso quiere oír tu perdón y el de Mittens. Y yo tengo más culpa que él, en esto… Si quieres desquitarte, ven y golpéame".<br>****Bolt sin embargo no parecía querer soltar al Gato Samurai.  
><strong>"**Bueno, lo siento. Voy a tener que hacer esto..." -Fue hacia donde estaba llorando Mittens y empezó a llevársela casi arrastrándola, con una toma de Hu Quan que no le permitía moverse.  
>"¿Qué haces con mi esposa? ¡Suéltala ya!"<br>"No quiero, Bolt…"  
>"¡Se acabó mi bondad, entonces!" -Corrió hacia Shu -quien lanzó a Mittens a un costado aunque sin hacerle daño-, y empezó a dar golpes casi fuera de sí. El Birmano sólo bloqueaba o evitaba algunos; a veces hasta hablaba como si el Perro sólo estuviera en un ejercicio.<br>"¡No me des tus lecciones, ahora!"  
>"Es que aún soy tu Maestro, Bolt… ¡Ese sí fue un buen golpe!"<br>"¡CÁLLATE!"  
><strong>**Frente a toda esa furia, sólo había alguien capaz de apagar semejante volcán.  
>"¡Espera, amor mío, por favor!"<br>"Ahora no puedo, Mittens… ¡Eran nuestras hiiiiijaaas!"  
><strong>**Pero con su propia alusión a Queen, Moon y Star, dejó de lanzar golpes; se quedó mirando hacia el suelo, llorando y con sus puños cerrados, temblando.  
>"Mírame, Bolty, un momento… Tu corazón está tan destrozado como el mío. No destruyas ahora, también, tu cuerpo con esa carga de violencia. Porque… Te necesito como nunca antes, y también te necesitan ellos".<br>****El Perro se acercó lentamente a Mittens para abrazarla; fue para él igual que salir de un pozo lleno de barro.  
><strong>**Pero cuando lo hizo, la Gata y él permanecieron así alrededor de una hora, consolándose mutuamente y con sus tres hijos mayores. Los Birmanos y Hideyoshi se retiraron, junto a algunos Gatos Samurais, para dejar sola a la familia destruida por culpa del Kitsune.**

**11:22 AM: Mittens, Bolt, Gino y sus dos hermanitos estaban en el comedor; sólo que ninguno sabía qué decir. En toda la mañana sus Maestros no los habían llamado para la lección del día. Ellos ahora esperaban no ser convocados hasta el día siguiente, por lo menos.  
><strong>**En eso vieron llegar a Li-Kuei.  
>"No se preocupen, Señorita Mittens y Bolt. Sólo quiero que vayan a reencontrarse con unos amigos y conversar, o escuchar palabras de alguien que… Bueno, mejor sigan mi sugerencia cuando lo deseen. Aunque tal vez, cuanto antes, mejor para ustedes. Hasta luego…"<br>****Bolt tocó el brazo de su amada. "¿Quieres que vayamos, Mitty?"  
><strong>**Ella estuvo callada unos segundos que parecieron largos minutos.  
>"Algún día, Bolt… Muy pronto, si todo sale bien, vengaremos a nuestras hijitas". -dijo con una expresión en el rostro de tristeza, rencor y resolución. Volvió la vista hacia el Perro. -"Sí, vamos a ver quiénes vinieron. Después, me gustaría hablar unas cosas contigo".<strong>

**En el Salón de la Puerta estaban Nancy, Rhino, sus cinco Hamstercitos y Charlotte con Edward y los tres hijos de ellos. Un poco más lejos vieron a Chomp. Entendieron entonces las palabras de Li-Kuei: podían aliviar en parte su dolor hablando con el Scottish Terrier.  
><strong>**La Paloma aleteó unos metros, al ver a la Gata llegar con el Perro.  
>"¡Mittens, Bolt! ¡Lo siento tanto…!"<br>"Gracias, Nancy… Pero no te preocupes demasiado. El que hizo esto va a pasarlo muy mal, si lo encontramos…"  
>"Allá en casa -contó triste el Hamster, -ni siquiera nuestras personas podrían haber evitado eso. Shang-Po nos lo dijo poco después de que llegáramos".<br>"Y… ¿Qué hicieron ellas, entonces?" -Quiso saber la Gata aunque sabía cuánto podía dolerle escuchar.  
><strong>**Rhino le contó el resto de la historia.  
><strong>**Penny, después de presenciar con su madre una pelea que supuestamente sólo podía tener lugar en un set de filmación, actuó sin embargo con rapidez frente a semejante situación de locura yendo a liberar a Hideyoshi. El Gato se levantó; le habría agradecido, pero tenía algo urgente con Kenzaburo. Fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio con la misma Manrikigusari que había usado el Kitsune y atacó al Zorro cuando él ya había logrado parte de su propósito con Star, Queen y Moon. El Japanese Bobtail dio un salto hacia el Kitsune y le dio el golpe que tenía planeado usar rato antes, haciéndolo volar por la ventana del cuarto. El Zorro entonces optó por alejarse, conforme con lo que había conseguido. Hideyoshi en cambio regresó al living, derrotado y apesadumbrado por la escena del dormitorio.  
>"La madre de Penny… -continuó Nancy, -No pueden imaginar cómo se puso después. A causa de eso, por lo visto, ahora Penny tal vez no pueda seguir con su carrera por mucho tiempo. Y… No quiere verte en su casa nunca más, Bolt".<br>"Pero hablamos con el Birmano de eso; entonces él llamó a Tsé-Kiang y dijo que podía haber un lugar para todos en el Templo. Así que, desde hoy, todos podemos estar con nuestros hijos en este Templo". -Concluyó Rhino.  
><strong>**Ahora Bolt no sabía bien si estar furioso contra el Kitsune asesino de Perritas, o triste por su pérdida, o un poco alegre al saber que sus amigos estarían  
>allí, o enojado con la madre de Penny que ya no lo aceptaba en su casa.<br>"Lo siento, Nancy, Edward, Rhino… Quiero estar un rato pensando, en mi cuarto. Mitty, si tú quieres también puedes venir".  
>"Sí, vamos; quiero hablar de lo que te dije antes".<br>****  
>Llegaron al cuarto que habían asignado para Bolt y el Perro se dejó caer sobre su barriga, dejando luego apoyada su cabeza sobre los brazos. Si Mittens no hubiera estado con él, habría permanecido así, tal vez, todo el resto del día.<br>"Bolty…"  
>"¿Mmmmmh…?" -Levantó él un poco la cabeza para verla.<br>"Bolt, no puedes seguir así. Yo te necesito ahora como nunca, ¿Lo recuerdas? …Yo puedo hacer muy pocas cosas, sin ti. Por eso necesito que seas fuerte, a pesar de nuestra reciente desgracia; y capaz de tomar decisiones, incluso contra mi voluntad. Además, venía a decirte, en media hora quiero ir a buscar algunas cosas de ellas; así que estaré entretanto en el Salón de la Puerta, esperando a ver si eliges salir conmigo o me dices que de ningún modo iré. No, espera; te doy ese tiempo para pensarlo bien, mientras regreso a conversar con Nancy y los demás".  
><strong>**Doce minutos después, Shu se asomó por la puerta.  
>"Bolt, ¿Te sientes bien como para venir a ver algo al fondo del patio?"<br>****El Perro, tras seguir echado unos segundos, se incorporó y fue con su Maestro de Hu Quan, aunque en silencio. Shu y él salieron al patio; lo atravesaron y cuando parecía que habían llegado a una pared toda blanca, el Birmano saltó hacia el borde, levantó una piedra rectangular… De pronto se hizo una abertura disimulada hasta ese momento. Y lo que había al otro lado era un pequeño jardín.  
>"Sí, Bolt, un jardín secreto en el Templo 'Shé hé Lǎohǔ'. Esa escultura de Gato, allí delante, te dirá claramente para qué tenemos este lugar tan protegido".<br>****Y realmente debía ser así, pues junto a la figura del Gato, podía leerse un nombre.  
>"El de ese lado es tu antiguo Maestro, Bolt".<br>"¡Tai! ¡Olvidé que lo habían traído!"  
>"Y por aquí, si quieres, hay al menos tres nombres muy importantes para ti".<br>"¿Te refieres a… Mis hijas?"  
>"Sí: Tsé-Kiang tuvo la idea de que estuvieran en este jardín. Y mira sus nombres. Aquí dice 'Suta'; en este, 'Murun' y en la de allí 'Kurin'… Star, Moon y Queen, escritos como lo haría un Japanese Bobtail".<br>"¿Y qué dice más abajo?" -Señaló Bolt algo en Chino.  
>"Me encanta que hayas preguntado eso. Ahí dice 'Tres hijas de un gran Tigre'. Es decir tuyas, Bolt. Esas palabras fueron idea mía, por lo que hiciste hace unas horas en el patio. Quiero repetir, entonces, lo que apenas querías escuchar mientras me aporreabas: peleaste bastante bien, a pesar de tu furia".<br>"Cierto… Mi furia. Ahora estoy empezando a lamentar eso. En fin… Con respecto a tu idea, no está mal lo del Tigre. ¿Pero qué hay de Mittens?"  
>"Pues… Ella sería la Serpiente, Bolt".<br>"Ah, este… -pensó unos momentos. -Bueno, busca la forma de agregar eso mientras voy al Salón de la Puerta".  
><strong>  
><strong>"Bueno, Mittens, vamos a buscar esas cosas".<br>****La Gata sonrió, al oír hablar así a su Perro; el que ella más necesitaba a su lado.  
>"Sí, Bolty, enseguida. Niños, ahora papi y yo salimos un rato, pero volveremos lo más pronto posible. No se preocupen, Snowy, Gino y Dusky, que a nosotros no podrán hacernos nada".<br>"Sólo por las dudas, ¿no quieren que…?"  
>"No, esta vez no, Maestro Shu -respondió Bolt, como para mantener su capacidad de decidir personalmente. -Nos defenderemos el uno al otro".<br>"En ese caso, déjennos decirles una cosa -se acercó a ellos Li-Kuei. -Señorita Mittens, muchos de los Ninjas Inus prefieren el She Quan. Por eso elegimos enseñarle ese tipo de lucha".  
>"Pero… ¿Soy una Ninja, entonces?"<br>"No, aunque podría serlo; con las mismas habilidades de ellos, con su equilibrio, la resistencia y la forma de golpear".  
>"Los Kitsunes, Bolt, eran Samurais, pero traicionaron sus códigos de honor, deshonrando en cierto modo al Bushido. Contra ellos es más fácil el Hu Quan, por eso te enseñamos el Combate del Tigre. Desde ahora, intenta sin embargo no dejar que la ira te impida ver el peligro; déjala a un lado hasta el momento de atacar, y lánzala completa, en un golpe".<br>****A Mittens, ese consejo le resultaba muy familiar.  
>"Lo haré, Maestro Shu".<br>"Tengan cuidado ahí afuera, los queremos de vuelta".  
>"No dejen que les hagan daño, mamá, papá…" -Les pidió Dusky hablando por los tres.<br>"Si podemos, niños, les traeremos un Inu bien atado, para que jueguen tirándole pelotas de tenis". -Prometió el Perro.  
><strong>**Y los dos dejaron atrás el Templo, solos por primera vez frente a la amenaza que podían encontrar en cada esquina y árbol.**

**En una sala contigua al comedor, el ambiente era tan triste como solemne.  
><strong>**Hideyoshi terminó despacio su comida favorita; previamente se había dado un baño ritual de inmersión para purificarse.  
><strong>**Ahora estaba con su ropa tradicional, toda blanca, escribiendo sentado un poema póstumo compuesto por varios Haikus.  
><strong>**Lo rodeaban, o más bien lo acompañaban, Tsé-Kiang, Shang-Po, Chang, otros dos Birmanos, y los Japanese Bobtails de su Clan: Musashi, Takauji, Beisetsu y Nobunaga.  
><strong>**Pero ahora el Gato miraba la Wakisashi (espada corta) que había frente a él.  
>"No cumplí esa misión… No tengo su perdón…" -Pensó, como lo había hecho tantas veces, mientras extendía su mano hacia la Wakisashi.<br>****Para asistirlo en el Seppuku había sido elegido, y por él mismo, Musashi como Kaishakunin. Él tenía el difícil y penoso trabajo de cortar el cuello del Samurai caído en desgracia pero sin separar completamente su cabeza del cuerpo, cuando el Samurai completara su parte del ritual.  
><strong>**Hideyoshi abrió su kimono blanco, y en cuanto su Kaishakunin levantó la espada hizo un corte en su abdomen de izquierda a derecha. Así, Hideyoshi fue a buscar la paz que había perdido, junto con el perdón que no había conseguido.  
><strong>**Tsé-Kiang, con dos Gatos del Clan Tokugawa, levantaron respetuosamente sus restos y todos los presentes, portando linternas redondas, lo llevaron al jardín escondido del Templo "Shé hé Lǎohǔ".**

**Mittens y Bolt salieron del Barrio Chino; de ahí en adelante apuraron el paso. Querían buscar sus cosas y regresar lo antes posible al Templo.  
><strong>**Por eso no perderían, camino de su casa, su valioso tiempo. Pues la amenaza seguía aún sobre ellos, casi en todo momento.  
>"Allí, Bolty, en ese Roble… Un Akita Inu". -Susurró la Gata.<br>"Bueno, sigamos por la otra vereda, Mitty. -respondió él en voz baja. -Voy a pensar en algo por si siguen observándonos cuando regresemos al Templo".  
><strong>**En la avenida Unión Sur, que llevaba del Parque al Centro Comercial, la Gata detectó la presencia de otros dos Perros Ninjas; ella y Bolt buscaron un camino alternativo más cercano a la Autopista Harbor y, afortunadamente, allí los Inus no los siguieron.  
>"¿Pasarán el día en los árboles hasta que se hace de noche? -se preguntó él, malhumorado. -¿Y acaso las personas no los ven escondidos ahí, como pájaros?"<br>****Desde la esquina opuesta al Video Club llegaron por fin a su casa… O al menos, al antiguo "hogar muy familiar" donde habían pasado tantos momentos felices. Ahora el jardín se veía un tanto descuidado; las persianas estaban todas bajas. Ni Penny ni la madre se encontraban allí; y tal vez lo peor de todo era un cartel indicando que la casa estaba en venta.  
><strong>**"Ay, no…" -Murmuraron ambos, antes de entrar cautelosamente.  
><strong>**Mucho silencio pesaba en ese interior, haciéndose sentir. Mittens y Bolt fueron directo al asunto que les importaba; de todo lo demás podían hablar allá, en el Templo.  
><strong>**El lugar de la tragedia… ¿Era el mismo donde los dos habían disfrutado el amor de esa noche lluviosa para ver nacer después a Gino, Snowy y Dusky?  
><strong>**No tenían que pensar en esas cosas, claro, pero era tan difícil…  
><strong>**Como para sobreponerse, buscaron un pañuelo y lo dejaron desdoblado en el piso, para llenarlo con las cosas que pudieran llevar.  
>"Mi vieja zanahoria de juguete, ahora tan gastada; y aun así era la favorita de… ¡No! ¡Alto, Bolt! ¡Te derrumbarás otra vez, si vuelves a pensar cosas tristes!"<br>****Y se obligó a seguir ayudando a Mittens, recordando cuánto lo necesitaba ella.  
>"Bueno, Bolty, creo que ya está -miró el pañuelo donde estaba ese juguete favorito de Moon, dos huesos y una pelota pequeña -todos de goma-, y un muñeco de Buzz Lightyear. El Perro asintió.<br>"Sí, esto estará bien, allá. Volvamos al Templo".  
>"Bueno, pero antes de salir, ¿Podemos besarnos?"<br>****El Perro estaba llegando a la puerta pero se detuvo y se volvió lentamente hacia la Gata.  
><strong>**Dejó el paquetito con los juguetes en el piso y la llamó.  
>"Ven, amada Mittens. Por supuesto, que podemos. Completamente rodeados de Inus y Kitsunes, si tú me lo pides".<br>****Casi diez minutos después de disfrutar muchos besos y caricias, se sintieron mucho mejor como para volver a salir y enfrentar los peligros que esperaban afuera.**

**Bien, ahora… -habló Bolt en el umbral. -Hay por lo menos tres Akita Inus Ninjas tratando de ver por dónde pasamos, para atacarnos en algún momento. Y lo que quería proponerte es esto: si ellos nos buscan escondidos y nosotros supuestamente no los vemos, lo mejor será ir directo hacia un Perro Ninja para obligarlo a ir a cierto lugar de Los Ángeles que tengo en mente. Así que, este es el plan…"  
><strong>**Se lo contó rápidamente y la Gata aceptó sin preguntas ni cuestionamientos.  
>"Pero cuando lo hagas, Mitty, cuídate más que nunca de todas las cosas que pueda tirarte. Yo estaré observando todo el tiempo y escondido, hasta el momento oportuno. Lo único que debes hacer, es asegurarte de llevarlo allá. ¿Estás de acuerdo todavía, princesita?"<br>"Totalmente, mi Tigrecito… Yo por cierto, en Nueva York solía volver locos a algunos Perros, burlándome de ellos desde el tejado".  
>"Muy bien -dijo mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo con ella siguiéndolo de cerca. -Vamos a cazar un Inu".<br>****Tal como esperaban, no tardaron en descubrir a un Perro Ninja oculto en un árbol. En realidad…  
>"Ahí tenemos al candidato, Bolty; ahora me encargo yo".<br>"Cuídate mucho, Mittens, iré a esconderme cerca".  
><strong>**La Gata rodeó una tienda de perfumes, dio varios saltos hacia arriba en la parte de atrás y consiguió llegar a la terraza; la atravesó a lo largo apresurándose a buscar un buen escondite momentáneo. El Perro, en las ramas, estaba casi frente a ella.  
>"Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un Perro que se cree Paloma?"<br>"¿Qué…?" -El Perro Ninja se contuvo de seguir hablando a pesar de haber sido descubierto.  
>"¿Dónde está tu nido, que no lo veo? …Dime, por favor".<br>****El Inu miraba hacia donde estaba Mittens pero por supuesto no la veía.  
>"¿Y cómo llegaste a esa rama sin tener alas? ¿O acaso naciste allí y todavía no sabes cómo bajar?"<br>****¿Quién está ahí? -Ladró el Inu, finalmente. -¿Por qué te escondes?"  
>"Porque no soporto ver tu cara, como tal vez tú mismo deberías hacer".<br>****Esto terminó de hacerle al Perro perder la paciencia; corriendo sobre la rama saltó hacia la terraza, pero Mittens salió disparada de su escondite. Fue hasta una cornisa y desde allí, saltando en varias etapas, llegó al piso… Luego a la vereda, pero con el Inu corriendo tras ella y Bolt empezando a seguirlos de cerca.**

**La cacería había comenzado.****  
><strong>


	8. La furia del Tigre Parte 2

**Los tres Espíritus Vivientes**

**Tercer día, aún:**

**Corriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, a los ojos de todo el mundo perseguida por dos Perros, Mittens enseguida perdió la cuenta de las calles que había cruzado y de los vehículos a los cuales había saltado o esquivado -según el caso-, siempre sin dejarse alcanzar por el Inu, pero tampoco dejando que la perdiera de vista.  
><strong>**Faltaban trescientos metros para llegar a donde le había dicho él que quería tener al Inu. "¿Estás ahí, todavía? ¿Por qué no me alcanzas, Perro? ¿Tantas horas en ese árbol te dejaron sin fuerzas para correr?"  
>"¡NO! ¡Ya verás!" -Ladró el Inu, ahora realmente furioso.<br>"Estamos cerca, Bolty -pensó la Gata. -Tú estás listo, ¿no? …Porque llega el momento".  
><strong>**El Perro blanco seguía corriendo, sin dejar de mantener una distancia de cuatro o cinco metros.  
>"Aguanta así un poco más, mi amada Mittens... Que tu Perro está cerca". -Dijo él en voz baja. Ya podía divisar el puente del río que pasaba debajo de la Santa Ana.<br>****Doscientos metros… Ciento veinte, setenta y cinco… A menos de treinta, la Gata saltó al borde del puente; el Akita, seguro de que ella todavía quería correr, apuró aún más su furiosa carrera. Entonces ella, increíblemente se detuvo, como si clavara los frenos. Dio media vuelta…  
>"¡Listo, es todo tuyo, Bolt!"<br>****El Inu tal vez pudo detenerse un momento. "¿Cómo, que… Bolt?"  
>"¡VEN AQUÍ!" -Lo embistió el mencionado Can, llevándolo a un lugar desde donde podía arrojarlo fácilmente al paso de los vehículos que iban y venían.<br>"¿Te gustó el gran paseo, Perrito Ninja? -le preguntó Bolt, usando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlo allí. -Ahora vas a elegir: nos dices quién estuvo ayer en mi casa, o terminas con tus armas y esta ropa aplastado por un camión como ese. ¡Hazlo!"  
>"¿Y si me matas, qué? …Ya no podrás saber…"<br>****Bolt empezó a torcerle un brazo. -"¡Tengo otras opciones, aún! ¡Ven, Mittens, pero no demasiado cerca de este… Perro!"  
>"Mi esposo te dijo que hicieras algo, ¿no es cierto? …Debes estar a punto de perder un brazo, como mínimo, así que dile quién entró a matar a nuestras hijas".<br>"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…! ¡Como quieran! …Bolt, tu intento de romper mi brazo no me duele tanto como piensas. Para eso soy un Perro Ninja. Pues bien, el nombre del Kitsune es Kenzaburo. Puedo decirles también dónde encontrarlo, porque ninguno de ustedes puede hacer nada contra él".  
>"¿Y dónde es eso?"<br>"En una casa con el frente todo azul, en la 9na Este y Alameda... Vamos, vayan pronto, que el Kitsune debe estar esperándolos con ansias".  
>"Muy bien".<br>****Bolt le dio un golpe muy fuerte debajo de la oreja derecha y logró dejarlo inconsciente; entre los dos le sacaron todas las armas que llevaba escondidas… Ahora el Perro podría llevarlo al Templo para que los Birmanos o los Guerreros dispusieran de él.  
><strong>**  
>Como veinte minutos después, una Paloma volvía al Templo, pero sobrevolándolo mientras anunciaba: "¡Aquí vienen Mittens y Bolt, por la Autopista Santa Ana! ¡Y tienen a un Perro Ninja!"<br>"¡Buen trabajo, Palomita, pero no te arriesgues más y baja junto a mí!" -La llamó el Hamster desde el patio. Nancy se apresuró a reunirse con él, descendiendo en diagonal.  
>"Ven, mi ángel de amor, creo que nuestros hijos quieren jugar con nosotros".<br>******Mientras ellos se reunían con Jennifer, Lucy, el "Pequeño Bolt", Canela y Cappucino, por la puerta del Templo salían los "Siete Grandes Guerreros" (seguían llamándose así en memoria de Hideyoshi), pero esta vez, con una única misión, que nuevamente habían pedido ante Tsé-Kiang.  
><strong>****Encontraron a Mittens y al Perro a unas tres cuadras. Entonces formaron una línea entre la Gata y Bolt… Ella quedó delante de los Guerreros y Bolt, sin entender, en la retaguardia, llevando al Perro desmayado.  
><strong>**La Gata hizo un intento para volver junto a su esposo pero Beisetsu la detuvo con firme amabilidad, dándole a entender que debía seguir delante de ellos.  
>"Esperen, ¿Por qué no la dejan caminar conmigo? ¡Uy, no, ahora me acuerdo que apenas si hablan inglés!"<br>****Sin embargo, parecía que hubieran entendido, porque se detuvieron casi al mismo tiempo; Musashi bajó de su silla en el Pony y mientras los otros cinco los rodeaban, le indicó que subiera ("Por favor, Mittensu-Sama…"). Cuando ella lo hizo, Musashi volvió a su silla de un salto y todos ellos, mirando apenas a Bolt, siguieron en camino hacia el Templo.  
>"No sé por qué pasa esto, Bolty, pero nos vemos enseguida…" -Le dijo ella, apenada, alejándose con los Japanese Bobtails.<br>****Cuando el Perro por fin entró al Templo, en un instante de rabia volvió a golpear al Inu, antes de dejárselo a Shang-Po y a otros dos Birmanos para buscar a Mittens, aparte de algunas respuestas.  
><strong>**Pero al menos con su esposa, las cosas fueron fáciles.  
>Ella fue hacia él, caminando rápido.<br>****"Bolty, perdóname, nunca quise ir con ellos dejándote volver solo llevando a ese Perro. Te lo juro, mi amor... ¿Puedes perdonarme?"  
><strong>**"Te perdono, Mittens… -se calmó bastante, Bolt; confiaba plenamente en la Gata. -Pero después voy a preguntar por qué hicieron eso los Guerreros".  
><strong>**"Si tú quieres, para mí estará bien. Por el amor que te tengo y por lo que quiero ver en ti".  
><strong>**"Voy ahora mismo, entonces, princesita; pero vuelvo apenas pueda".  
><strong>**"Sí, nos vemos, Bolty".****  
><strong>

**El Perro fue en busca de Shu para preguntarle sobre el asunto.  
>"Está yendo al jardín secreto". -Le respondió uno de los estudiantes de She Quan.<br>****El cementerio, en otras palabras… Vaya lugar, para preguntarle cosas a su Maestro.  
>"Ah, Bolt… Lo que hiciste en ese puente fue más que una pequeña hazaña; tu esposa me contó todo hace un rato".<br>"Sí, bueno. ¿Pero por qué hicieron eso los Samurais?"  
><strong>**El rostro de Shu se puso serio.  
>"Ven un momento, por aquí".<br>****El Gato lo llevó hasta un féretro de Caoba lustrada. Tenía un Gato Samurai de bronce, linternitas cuadradas de papel con velas encendidas y gran cantidad de tarjetitas con frases o palabras, en Chino y en Japonés. En el féretro -le explicó el Birmano-, estaba escrito el nombre "Hideyoshi".  
>"Pero… ¿Acaso el Kitsune lo había herido? Yo sólo vi que…"<br>"No, Bolt. Te diré… Un Gato Samurai puede morir en una batalla o asesinado; pero si es herido de muerte, o siente que un error se le hace insoportable, preferirá morir por su propia mano. Por eso te pedía perdón, Bolt… Para no despedirse del mundo con una carga tan pesada".  
>"Ay, no… ¿Entonces, los Guerreros se fueron con Mittens por lo que pasó hoy a la mañana?"<br>"Pues sí, diste en el clavo: desde ahora, ellos no tendrán contigo más trato que el indispensable. Pero prometieron ante Tsé-Kiang proteger a tu esposa, en todo momento y circunstancia".  
>"Bueno, supongo que… -dijo, cabizbajo. -…Pueden seguir protegiendo a mi Mittens. ¿Pero yo qué hago? ¿Servirá perdonarlo ahora, a Hideyoshi?"<br>"Sí, aunque él ya no pueda oírte… -cosa que dudo-, y especialmente si le escribes algo".  
>"Ah, bueno, tráigame una de esas tarjetas".<br>****Mientras Shu iba a buscarle una, el Perro -no sin cierto esfuerzo- se arrodilló e inclinó frente al féretro tal como lo había hecho el Bobtail esa mañana: "Si puedes escucharme ahora, acepta mi perdón; y si quieres darme el tuyo, Hideyoshi, me sentiré mejor…"  
><strong>**Su Maestro regresó con la tarjetita, una pluma negra y azul, y tinta; todo Chino, por supuesto. Y Bolt le dictó al Gato lo que había acabado de decir, para que él lo escribiera en ese idioma.  
><strong>**  
>Mittens estaba en el comedor, con Li-Kuei, Nobunaga y Musashi. Entre los tres, le enseñaban a la Gata algunas palabras en Japonés y en Chino. Al ver llegar a Bolt, los dos del Clan se levantaron, disculpándose con ella. El Perro trató de evitarlo yendo tras ellos pero Li-Kuei le aconsejó dejar todo así por un tiempo.<br>"Es que... Ya le di mi perdón a Hideyoshi. Mi Maestro escribió todo en una de esas**** tarjetas".  
>"Bueno, tal vez él hable con los 'Siete Guerreros' uno de estos días. Tú sólo ten paciencia, Bolt".<br>****De algún lado, como a través del suelo y las paredes, llegó un fuerte rugido. Mittens y Bolt se sobresaltaron.  
>"No, esperen… Tranquilos. Parece que Tsé-Kiang fue a ver al Dragón".<br>"Dijo… ¿DRAGÓN?" -Bolt no sabía aún, semejante noticia.  
>"Creí que ya te habían contado de él, los Birmanos. Es el mayor secreto del Templo; si un día, de pronto, no queda casi nadie, el sobreviviente debe abrir la 'Puerta de Long' para que él reinstaure el orden y haga justicia sobre los facinerosos".<br>"Cada vez oigo aquí más cosas difíciles de creer… Voy a ver cómo están mis… Nuestros hijos, Mittens".  
>"Espera, yo también voy".<br>****  
>Sus hijos… Lo único por lo cual habían vivido casi dos años. Los Perritos a quienes tanto amaban. Ahora les quedaban tres… Pero para todos los que vivían en esa casa, la vida había cambiado.<br>****Completamente, para siempre.  
><strong>**Nancy, Rhino; Charlotte, Edward, los hijos de ambas parejas… Casi todos habían venido de otro lado y por distintas causas.  
><strong>**Los tres Perros… Uno había perdido a toda su familia y los otros soñaban con tenerla, con Jessica y Maybelline en cada caso.  
><strong>**Bolt… El viaje a Nueva York había empezado a cambiarle la vida desde que cayó en esa caja. Pero después de encontrar a su amada, su vida había cambiado muchas veces.  
><strong>**¿Y Mittens?  
><strong>**Dragones, Ninjas, Samurais… Todo el mundo que ella nunca había visto (aunque su esposo tampoco), golpeaba en su mente como si ésta fuera un yunque.  
><strong>**Sin embargo, si no hubiera conocido al Perro a quien ahora más amaba, su "vida real" en Nueva York habría quedado igualmente de cabeza, por todos esos crímenes. Y ella tal vez estaría entre las víctimas.  
><strong>**Cuando la Gata pensó en eso, sonrió por primera vez en varios días. Y su sonrisa era de gratitud hacia Bolt. Pues al intentar él matarla en Nueva York, obligándola luego a ir con él, en realidad le había salvado la vida.  
><strong>**Ese día tan difícil y cargado de experiencias terminó con la Gata, el Perro y sus tres hijos refugiándose en un pequeño mundo que aún buscaban conservar, durmiendo como lo hacían antes de conocer a Tai y tener que venir al Templo.  
><strong>**  
>Cuarto día:<strong>

**"Buenos días, hermosa princesita y niños… ¿Durmieron bien?"  
>"Muy bien, papi" -Le respondieron Snowy, Dusky y Gino.<br>"Un tanto apretada pero bien; Bolty, me abrazabas un poco fuerte ayer, aunque… Me gustó estar así. Gracias, mi Tigrecito…"  
>"De nada, Mitty… Lo que sí, preferiría que me llamaras cariñosamente como lo hiciste siempre, en lugar de 'Tigrecito'".<br>"¿No te gusta, Bolty?"  
>"Todo lo contrario, me encanta. Pero entonces yo debería llamarte… Bueno, si vienes conmigo a ver una cosa te lo explico todo. Sólo necesitamos que venga también el Maestro Shu".<br>****Salieron del cuarto con sus tres hijos, los llevaron al comedor para que tomaran el desayuno y fueron en busca del Birmano.  
><strong>**Lo encontraron en el patio, hablando con Li-Kuei sobre cómo podían seguir entrenándolos.  
>"Disculpe, Maestro Shu. Quiero llevar un momento a mi esposa al jardín secreto, pero necesito que usted venga con nosotros".<br>****Poco después, ellos y el Gato estaban frente al sitio en que descansaban los restos de Queen, Moon y Star.  
>"Ahí dice, en Chino, 'Tres hijas de un gran Tigre'; pero Shu escribió algo más, referido a ti. Tradúzcale la otra frase, Maestro Shu".<br>"…Y de una Serpiente, bondadosa pero mortífera".  
>"¿Te gusta, Mittens?"<br>"Sí, Bolt… Especialmente las tres últimas palabras".  
>"Y… Si te digo, por ejemplo, 'mi dulce Serpiente', ¿Está bien, para ti?"<br>"Si lo prefieres, puedes llamarme Cobrita. Viniendo de ti, no me molestará…"  
>"Me quedo con 'Gatita hermosa' y 'dulce Cobrita', entonces".<br>"Gracias, Bolty -lo besó, toda cariñosa. -¿Volvemos al comedor? Quisiera desayunar".  
>"Sí, vamos; nuestros hijos deben estar terminando su leche".<br>****  
>Para cierto Perro, atado con dos fuertes cadenas en el rincón de una sala casi en desuso, la situación no era nada buena.<br>"¿Cómo te llamas? -Le preguntó Shang-Po. Además de él, estaban allí Musashi y Tsé-Kiang.  
>"¿Mi nombre? Kasegawa… Pero no creo que les sirva de mucho, saberlo".<br>"Limítate a responder, Inu. A ver, ¿Por qué empezaron matando únicamente a las Gatas?"  
>"Creí que ya lo habían descubierto ustedes mismos... Era para que en un futuro cercano el mundo civilizado fuera sólo de los Perros".<br>"Sí, ¿Entonces por qué los Kitsunes estuvieron matando Perritos?"  
>"Ese es un asunto de ellos, no tengo por qué decírselo a unos Gatos…"<br>"¿No? ¿Estás seguro, Kasegawa? -intervino Tsé-Kiang. -…Porque si no quieres responder frente a nosotros, deberás hacerlo ante el Tigre Supremo del Templo; si tampoco hablas frente a él, te dejaremos para ver si aceptas contarle todo a la Serpiente Suprema; y allí, tendrás una única oportunidad. Si resulta que ni siquiera ante ella quieres hablar, estarás a merced del Gran Dragón, con quien no vivirás ni un segundo cuando lo veas".  
>"No creo en nada de eso, y no pueden obligarme a traicionar al Kitsune que me encomendó esas misiones".<br>****Tsé-Kiang se colocó justo frente a Kasegawa.  
>"No quieres creer, dirás. Entonces tampoco creerás que en mi Templo los Birmanos no somos la única defensa. El Maestro de la Gata a quien perseguiste inútilmente, es uno de los mejores en el estilo 'De la Serpiente'; los del Perro que te trajo hasta aquí desmayándote con un golpe, casi insuperables en el 'Combate del Tigre'; Shang-Po y Musashi aquí presentes, están entre los máximos representantes del estilo 'Long Quan'. Y todas las técnicas copiadas de la Naturaleza tuvieron sus modelos vivos. ¿Seguirás sin creer, ahora, o nos dirás lo que queremos?"<br>"Puede que crea… Pero no revelaré n…"  
><strong>**Tsé-Kiang interrumpió su desafiante respuesta con un certero golpe en la frente, que dejó al Inu inconsciente una vez más.  
>"Cuando despierte frente al Tigre Supremo, pregúntenle cuántos Kitsunes y Perros como él hay ahora en Los Ángeles".<br>****En el recinto del Tigre…  
>"Bueno, Perro Ninja… Estás viendo al Espíritu viviente del Hu Quan. Así que responde: ¿Cuántos Inus y Kitsunes hay en esta ciudad?"<br>****Kasegawa permaneció otra vez en silencio. Shang-Po lo empujó hacia la gran fiera mientras decía unas palabras dirigidas al Tigre. El Inu recibió entonces un único, pero gran zarpazo en su cabeza y fue llevado ante la Serpiente Suprema.  
>"Es tu última oportunidad, Kasegawa, ya lo sabes. ¿Vas a decirnos cuántos vinieron a Los Ángeles? ¿O prefieres ver a nuestro Gran Dragón?"<br>"Si realmente tienen uno, ¡Van a ver lo que le digo cuando lo tenga delante!" -Siguió desafiante, el Perro. Esta vez, Musashi fue quien lo golpeó, pero en un lugar y de un modo tal, que no lo dejó del todo inconsciente.  
><strong>**Entonces el Perro pudo sentir cómo lo llevaban cada vez más abajo mientras veía borrosamente unos túneles iluminados con antorchas. Al final del último túnel, el Gato Samurai convocó al Gran Dragón y reanimó al Inu justo antes de irse con el Birmano, mientras detrás de ellos Kasegawa luchaba inútilmente, por última vez en su vida.  
><strong>**  
>Mittens y Bolt, entretanto, habían terminado el desayuno. Y cuando sus hijos se fueron con los de Nancy y Rhino a jugar por ahí, les llegó el momento de tomar otra decisión importante.<br>"Mittens, yo… Aunque ayer me pediste que fuera capaz de tomar ciertas decisiones, siento que con este asunto debemos hacerlo de común acuerdo. ¿Te parece que reanudemos el entrenamiento?"  
>"Pues… Bolty, creo que será lo mejor. Ayer lloramos a nuestras hijas. Aún no están vengadas ni mucho menos. Y nosotros, es decir, tú y yo, no podemos quedarnos en el Templo hasta el fin de nuestras vidas, por muy comprensivos que sean los Birmanos. Tampoco van a luchar por nosotros para siempre. Yo por mi parte estuve pensando en eso ayer antes de dormir y me parece que sí debemos continuar".<br>****El Perro la abrazó. -"Entonces empezaremos de nuevo, esta misma tarde. Gracias, Mittens… Yo por dentro sentía todo lo que tú acabas de decir. Sólo no sabía si querías seguir con el She Quan".  
>"Lo haremos; ya verán, esos Perros… Y el Kitsune".<br>"Ah, por cierto… También quería estar de acuerdo contigo en eso, Mitty -se alejó apenas, para mirarla a los ojos. -Si quieres, te dejo vengarte de los Inus. Pero… Tu Perro, se encargará del Kitsune".  
>"¿Lo dices por mi estilo de combate?"<br>"Sí, pero también porque los Inus ya no son peligrosos para ti, con todo lo que aprendiste; y lo que aún podrás aprender".  
>"Entonces, Bolty, los Inus son para mí…"<br>"Todos tuyos, aunque no sé cuántos hay ahora. Pero cuíd… Bueno, quiero decir, ataca siempre tú primero. Y diviértete con ellos cuanto puedas".  
>"Cuando vayas, Bolty, no permitas siquiera que te lastimen".<br>"Yo más bien pienso, ojalá lo intenten…"  
><strong>**Empezaron a hablar de otras cosas; diez o doce minutos después llegó Shang-Po, que venía para desayunar.  
>"Buenos días, ¿Pueden acompañarme un rato mientras tomo mi cereal?"<br>****Ellos aceptaron y el Gato les contó lo ocurrido con Kasegawa, pero no tardaron en aparecer otros temas y así siguieron hasta la hora de almorzar.  
><strong>**  
>(15:25 PM): Tras el almuerzo, y un rato para hacer la digestión además de compartir con los cachorritos unas horas, Mittens y Bolt fueron en busca de sus Maestros.<br>"Encantado de tenerla aquí otra vez, Señorita Mittens. Vamos a completar hoy los ejercicios de equilibrio y Tai Chi, sobre los cilindros. ¿O será mejor si vuelve a hacer los Doce Movimientos, esta vez? …Sí, creo que eso estará mejor".  
>"A sus órdenes, Maestro Li-Kuei…"<br>****Y el Perro, al otro lado del patio…  
>"Qué bueno que hayas empezado de nuevo a entrenarte, Bolt. En las horas que quedan del día, tu ejercicio será entrar a ese gran arenero y hacer rodar esas doce esferas de piedra; cada vez que una se te acerque, empújala o golpéala mandándola a chocar con otra esfera, o contra una de las paredes. Y si puedes conseguir que todas se mantengan en movimiento al mismo tiempo, mejor".<br>****Las esferas… Tenían el tamaño de globos terráqueos, con un eje de cincuenta centímetros. Pero Bolt, sabiendo que necesitaba esa fuerza, comenzó a empujar y golpear mientras corría por el arenero. Esa noche, tanto él como su Gata dormirían otra vez en cuartos separados (tal vez ella con dos de los cachorritos o a la inversa) y muy cansados, pero contentos de haber logrado otro adelanto.  
><strong>**  
>Quinto día, 9:38 AM:<strong>

**Luego del desayuno disfrutado en familia, la Gata y su esposo estuvieron con Li-Kuei, Shang-Po, Chang y Shu, hablando del plan que tenía Bolt respecto del Kitsune. Luego él llamó a Nancy, pues la Paloma sería una ayuda invalorable para su propósito.  
>"Bueno, entonces… La idea es esta: yo voy a esa casa donde se esconde el Kitsune, directamente y sin disimular mi presencia. Ella -señaló a la Paloma-, va observando todo desde muy arriba, para detectar a los Inus que me sigan por los árboles. Y si los ve, le avisa por el comunicador a mi Gatita… Lugar exacto, el rumbo que tienen y por dónde le conviene más acercarse a ellos. ¿Alguna pregunta?"<br>"Sí -dijo Li-Kuei. -¿Aceptas que estén también los 'Siete Guerreros'?"  
>"Bueno, pero deberían salir antes, y… Buscar lugares para esconderse a lo largo de la calle Alameda, antes y después del cruce con la Autopista, hasta la 9na, que es donde está esa casa azul".<br>"Bien, les hablaré de eso a los Japanese Bobtails" -Li-Kuei se levantó y fue en busca de los Gatos Samurais.  
>"¡Diles que es por Mittens únicamente! -le pidió Bolt, queriendo asegurarse de que ellos salieran a cumplir esa misión; él ya sabía que los Gatos Samurais actuaban por propia decisión en lo referido a proteger, o a combatir. -¡Ah, también que sólo intervengan si ella está en peligro de muerte!" -Se apresuró a decir, mientras el Birmano salía del comedor. Luego se volvió hacia su esposa. "Te gusta, ¿No? ¿Con ellos cuidándote cerca y tú derribando de los árboles a algunos Perros?"<br>"Tiraré a todos los que pueda… Quiero decir, me encanta tu propuesta".  
>"Gracias, princesita. Termino de arreglar unos detallitos y salimos".<br>"Miren donde estaba el 'Gran Jefe'… en 9na y Alameda Sur. ¿Y dónde fueron casi todos los ataques? …En un rectángulo de veinte por quince manzanas, entre el Barrio Chino, la Avenida Unión que lleva al Centro Comercial, el río y la calle donde precisamente vive el Kitsune…"  
>"…A quien ahora pienso hacerle pagar muy caro, lo que hizo con nuestras pobres hijas, Chang". -Aseguró Bolt, aunque todavía no había podido pensar en un buen plan para usar cuando lo viera.<br>"Si puedes, hazlo también por mis cuatro hijos y mi esposa…" -Le pidió el Scottish Terrier, que había llegado minutos antes.  
>"No te preocupes, Chomp. Ahora… Gino, ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?"<br>****El Perrito y Bolt fueron a hablar al lado de la entrada del comedor.  
>"Hijo, como tú eres el mayor, quiero decirte esto: yo voy a enfrentar al Kitsune que mató a Queen, Moon y Star… Y haré lo posible por vengarlas sin morir en el intento. Pero… Si a pesar de todo yo no vuelvo, Gino, cuida mucho a tu hermana y tu hermano; procura entrenarte en el estilo que prefieras, y ayuda a tu madre en todo lo que puedas".<br>"Lo recordaré; pero vuelve pronto al Templo, papá… Sano y salvo, aunque no mates al Kitsune."  
>"Hasta luego, hijo; algo me dice que... Nos veremos otra vez". -Lo abrazó, antes de reunirse con Mittens y Nancy para salir nuevamente del Templo.<strong>


	9. La furia del Tigre Parte 3

**Bueno, aquí el primer gran final, supongo... Espero que la parte de los combates me haya salido bien. Igualmente con una que tiene como protagonistas a Nancy, Rhino y el Gran Dragón (está casi al final). Y como ahora no sé en qué momento podré hacer alguna continuación, tendrán que esperar un tiempo bastante largo. Me despido entonces, por ahora...**

**Hu Quan y She Quan**

**Quinto día, aún:  
><strong>**En el Salón de la Puerta, sólo estaban Tsé-Kiang y Shinkuro; los otros cinco Guerreros ya habían salido.  
>"Cuídate, Bolty…" -Le rogó la Gata al Perro cuando éste se iba a su vez.<br>****El Japanese Bobtail llamó a Mittens.  
>"Por favor, Mittensu-Sama…" -Le alcanzó parte de una armadura, que le protegería casi todo el cuerpo. Tsé-Kiang traía, además, un abrigo de lana, para que usara sobre la armadura.<br>"Ah, bueno… -aceptó ella. -Pero mi esposo debería llevar otra".  
>"No la necesita, Señorita Mittens. Él ya es una, en sí mismo". -La tranquilizó Li-Kuei, apareciendo en ese momento con Rhino.<br>"Cierto, me di cuenta de eso la semana pasada. Bueno, Nancy… Hora de ir a ayudar a mi esposo".  
><strong>**La Paloma salió y enseguida estuvo a mucha altura.  
>"¡Cuídate y vuelve pronto, Palomita mía, que quiero abrazarte después!" -Le pidió el Hamster, tan fuerte como pudo.<br>****Y Shinkuro salió por su lado, para ubicarse en el lugar que le habían asignado.  
><strong>  
><strong>"Bueno, aquí Nancy… Bolt sigue yendo sin problemas por Alameda Norte, hacia la Autopista Santa Ana. No hay Inus Ninjas en los árboles".<br>"Muy bien, Nancy; busca un lugar por ahí cerca y continúa después de cinco minutos hasta donde veas a Beisetsu".  
>"Entendido, Chang". -La Paloma ya conocía a muchos Birmanos por sus nombres.<br>"¿Y cómo va la Señorita Mittens?"  
>"Igualmente bien; allí la veo, llegando a la Autopista".<br>"Bueno, cuando lo creas conveniente vuela por encima de la 1ra Este".  
><strong>**En ese momento, la Gata olfateando unos segundos la vereda supo que él había pasado por ahí quince minutos antes y sonrió.  
><strong>"**Mi amado Bolt pudo cruzar la Santa Ana; ahora le toca a su esposa, que va a protegerlo de los Inus que esperan en los árboles".  
><strong>**Y en cuanto encontró un espacio lo suficientemente grande, atravesó corriendo la peligrosa Autopista. Beisetsu, al ver que ella había pasado, fue a hablar con Tsé-Kiang usando el número especial.  
><strong>  
><strong>"Bueno, aquí Nancy, de nuevo… Acabo de ver a Bolt entre las calles 1ra y 4ta Este. El Guerrero Takauji está vigilando en la 1ra, ¿no? …Porque me parece haber visto a un Inu caminando por Alameda hacia la 4ta. ¿Quién está en esa esquina?"<br>"Nobunaga. Pero el Perro, ¿Está con su ropa de Ninja?"  
>"Sí, pero déjeme ver… Ahora él va por la anterior a la 4ta, como yendo para Olympic Belvedere".<br>"Bien, le diré a Takauji que lo siga de cerca".  
>"Debo cortar, Chang; el Perro ya debe estar llegando al sector de Mitsusuke".<br>****La Gata entretanto dejó atrás la 1ra Este; Takauji comprobó que iba bien y salió de su puesto para informar a Tsé-Kiang. Luego iría a ver qué hacía el Perro reportado por la esposa de Rhino.  
>"No vienen a atacarme, todavía -pensaba Mittens. -¿Qué tal si los obligo a hacerlo? …Quiero un poco de acción, además de ayudar a mi Bolty".<br>**  
><strong>"Nancy a Chang... Estoy entre la 4ta y la 7ma, en una terraza cercana a ésta última, y… Bolt pasó hace cinco minutos, pero acabo de ver tres Inus y cada uno se fue en una dirección distinta. No puedo ver a Mitsusuke, pero supongo que sigue escondido… Y Mittens debe estar cerca. La situación no es muy buena, Chang. ¿Qué puedo…?"<br>"Espera, Nancy, me pondré un momento en contacto con Mitsusuke. Tú avísale de eso a la Gata, mientras".  
>"Entendido, corto".<br>"¡Mittens, Mittens! ¡Aquí Nancy! -los nervios le hacían hablar más fuerte de lo conveniente. -Tres Inus que vi cerca de Alameda y la 7ma se separaron y no sé dónde fue cada uno".  
>"Ok., trataré de ver dónde están. Buen trabajo, Nancy".<br>****La Paloma miró a uno y a otro lado; al ver a uno de los que buscaba llamó otra vez al Templo.  
>"Habla Nancy, ya estoy viendo a Mitsusuke. ¿Cuáles son sus instrucciones?"<br>"¿Sigues en esa terraza?"  
><strong>"**Sí, Chang, estoy observando…"  
>"¡Debes salir de allí enseguida! ¡El Gato está cerca de tu puesto, porque vio…!"<br>"¡AY!" -Un golpe venido desde atrás hizo a Nancy perder el conocimiento. Con el segundo, cayó de la terraza a la vereda y siguió rodando hacia la calle, cerca de los autos que pasaban.  
>"¡Nancy, responde! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Nancy…!"<br>****Mitsusuke la había visto caer y ahora estaba al lado de la Paloma malherida. Mientras empezaba a llamar para que viniera algún Birmano a llevarla al Templo, llegaron dos de los tres Inus… Y las cosas se complicaron todavía más cuando Mittens llegó justo para ver toda la escena.  
><strong>**"Ah, así que… Dos Perros Ninjas. Mitsusuke, si no me equivoco. ¿Y acaso esa no es Nancy? ¿Le hizo algo, uno de estos?"  
><strong>**El Gato, sin poder avisarle a ella que no se acercara ni respecto del tercer Perro, tomó rápidamente y con cuidado a Nancy para salir corriendo y atraer sobre él a los Inus; aún con la Paloma desmayada en su boca, su verdadera prioridad era salvar a Mittens.  
>"Síganme… Perros. Mittensu-Sama… No debe seguirme". -Rogaba, mientras corría a toda velocidad por la 7ma hacia el oeste.<br>****Y la Gata en realidad quería ir tras ellos, para hacer por fin su primer ataque… Sólo que algo llegado casi desde atrás se le clavó en el chaleco de lana que le había dado Tsé-Kiang: un Shuriken quedó colgando unos segundos y cayó a la vereda. Mittens lo miró un momento y se puso en guardia. El otro Inu se acercaba.  
><strong>**La Gata al verlo se acostó, sosteniendo el Shuriken debajo del pecho y mirando fijamente al Perro. Tenía que esperar hasta tenerlo a tres metros, como mucho. Un poco más… Todavía no…  
><strong>**Su primer y verdadero oponente se detuvo de pronto, sospechando algo. La Gata entonces hizo varias cosas, intencionalmente con gran lentitud.  
><strong>**Escondió el Shuriken en su abrigo; se incorporó haciéndole al Perro señales y gestos diversos principalmente con expresiones del rostro; siempre manteniendo contacto visual con él. Caminó de costado varias veces frente al Perro con la misma lentitud. En cada ocasión se acercaba un poco más. Comenzó a ronronear; el Perro Ninja sólo tenía ojos para ella. Sabía que era una Gata, pero no podía pensar nada excepto "¡Es hermosa!"  
><strong>**Mittens ya se encontraba en el área de peligro, estando a veinte centímetros del Perro Ninja. Si algo en ese momento salía mal…  
><strong>**Se acercó todavía más, como si fuera a lamerle el cuello al Akita Inu; trajo enseguida la imagen que había usado en ese ejercicio de canalización, dejó a la cólera llenar su cuerpo, después la acumuló en su brazo y descargó un golpe en el costado del Perro donde estaba ubicado el corazón. Al alejarse corriendo, sólo se dio vuelta un momento para lanzarle el Shuriken, directamente a la parte delantera del hombro.  
>"Perdóname si tardo demasiado ahora, mi amado Bolt… Estoy en camino otra vez". -Se decía, mientras corría por Alameda Sur hacia la 9na donde estaba Musashi.<br>****  
>Mitsusuke, llevando aún a la Paloma, había dejado atrás a los Inus poco antes de llegar a la calle Figueroa Sur. Al menos eso había funcionado.<br>****Dejó a Nancy a resguardo y se apresuró a informar de lo sucedido al número especial. Tsé-Kiang, al enterarse, fue en busca de Chang y luego, con el Birmano, donde estaba el Hamster, para comunicarle la mala noticia por medio de Chang.  
>"¿Qué? ¿Mi Palomita malherida y sin su Rhino cerca? ¡Alguien tiene que traerla ahora mismo, o tendré que ir yo a buscarla!"<br>"Espera, Rhino… Mitsusuke dijo que esperará junto a Nancy hasta que llegue Mei y pueda traer a tu esposa, porque su obligación principal es con la Señorita Mittens, y ahora que no puede proteger a la Gata..."  
>"¡Pero no puede dejar sola, a mi pobre Nancy! ¡No debe hacer eso!"<br>"Descuida, Rhino, a pesar de todo no abandonará a Nancy".  
><strong>**Pasaron, para el Hamster, otros veinte minutos angustiosos.  
><strong>**El Birmano Mei trajo a la Paloma blanca con manchitas negras; ya no seguía desmayada, pero se veía débil por los golpes recibidos.  
>"¡Nancy, mi amada Palomita!" -Corrió él ansioso por sentir cómo estaba ella aunque sólo fuera abrazándola.<br>"¿Quién fue, mi ángel, quién te lo hizo?"  
>"Rhi… Rhino… Me duele mucho la espalda y el lado derecho. Pero… Gracias por estar conmigo". -Sonrió débilmente al decir esto.<br>"¿Puedes decirme quién lo hizo, Palomita? ¿Puedes contárselo a tu esposo, que tanto te ama?"  
>"Fue… Un Inu, gordito de peluche. No podrías hacer nada…"<br>"Palomita hermosa, ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dije ese día, hace casi tres años, cuando me preguntaste si había pensado en ser padre? Respondí que contigo a mi lado, podía hacer cualquier cosa. Ahora que te veo así, mi amada Nancy, me creo capaz de pelear contra ese Perro, sólo por la rabia que tengo. Y nadie… Absolutamente nadie, debería subestimar a un Hamster enfurecido".  
>"Te creo, Rhino. Pero sería mejor para ella estar en el cuarto del Templo que usamos como enfermería". -Le aconsejó Mei.<br>****Al Hamster todavía le costaba alejarse de su lado.  
>"Por favor, Rhino, déjanos encargarnos de ella".<br>****Él finalmente aceptó: **"**Bueno, pero en ese caso… Si dice que tiene frío, abríguenla con tela de algodón; si está con hambre en algún momento denle semillas de Girasol. Y en caso de que me necesite, no tarden en llamarme a su lado".  
>"Se ve de lejos, cuánto la amas…"<br>"¡Por supuesto! …Lo que dije del Hamster enfurecido, también va para uno enamorado".  
><strong>**  
>Mitsusuke ya había vuelto a su puesto en Alameda Sur y la 7ma; no vio a Mittens pero encontró el rastro de la Gata. Unos metros más allá, un Perro yacía de costado y con un Shuriken en el hombro. El Gato sonrió: "Excelente, Mittensu-Sama… Seguro que lo hizo usted".<br>****Mittens a esa altura estaba con Musashi; el Bobtail Samurai llamó al Templo y, menos de media hora después, llegó Shang-Po con un Birmano de mucha edad.  
>"¿Tsé-Kiang…?" -Se sorprendió la Gata.<br>"Sí, Señorita Mittens… Si bien él casi nunca se deja ver fuera del Templo, en estas circunstancias precisamente decidió prestar algo de ayuda extra".  
>"Me parece bien, entonces… Porque mi valiente esposo debe estar a punto de enfrentarse con el asesino de mis hijas… Y de no sé cuántos más, la verdad…"<br>"No se preocupe. Puede que el Kitsune tenga intenciones de quitar del medio a Bolt, pero a quien busca en realidad, sin duda es a usted. El premio mayor, Señorita Mittens. Y de todas maneras, Shu y los otros Birmanos confiamos en su esposo. A Kenzaburo no va a resultarle tan fácil, ese combate".  
><strong>**Musashi dijo unas palabras, que Shang-Po le tradujo a la Gata.  
>"Nosotros -y usted también, si lo desea-, eliminaremos los obstáculos que puedan aparecer desde ahora, amenazando al Perro".<br>"¿Qué si lo deseo? …Mejor síganme. Quiero ayudar a mi Bolt, fuera o dentro de esa casa".  
><strong>**  
>Casi media hora antes, el Perro había dejado atrás el Templo. En su mente, los nombres de todas las víctimas parecían venir a pedirle de ese modo justicia: Heidi, Sara, Bianca, Theresa… Ahora también Tai, Star, Queen, Moon… La esposa Siamesa de Chomp, muchas otras víctimas de las cuales no sabía sus nombres… Pero casi todas, asesinadas por orden de ese Kitsune, si no por su propia mano.<br>"Kenzaburo, ¿Realmente puedes dormir por las noches?"  
><strong>**Llegó a la 4ta Este; cerca debía haber escondido un Gato Samurai, hasta que hubiera pasado Mittens.  
><strong>**De pronto su nariz le advirtió del peligro: ¡Inus!  
><strong>**Olfateó con detenimiento y se alejó rápidamente. Tres Akita Inus estaban muy cerca, esperando para atacarlo.  
>"Ojalá llegue allá pronto… -pensó, corriendo siempre por Alameda Sur. -Y pueda ver otra vez a mi dulce Mittens, para… Volver a tener hijos lo antes posible".<br>****Apenas terminó de formar esa idea, que le había propuesto a su esposa una semana antes, se puso a correr aún más rápido, gruñendo fuerte y bajo… "¡Qué tú nunca podrás tocar, Kenzaburo!"  
><strong>**  
>En el Templo, entretanto, Nancy descansaba sobre una almohada. Un Birmano le hacía pequeños masajes en cuello y espalda mientras otro le aplicaba cada cierto tiempo un remedio tradicional a base de plantas.<br>****La Paloma, despertando por momentos, sólo quería volver al lado del Hamster y de su familia. Los Birmanos le dieron algo para que pudiera dormir un rato y llamaron a Rhino, permitiéndole quedarse junto a ella.  
><strong>  
><strong>"Bueno, aquí estoy, finalmente -se dijo Bolt. -Frente a tu horrible casa azul".<br>****Arremetió contra la puerta y, después de golpearla unas cuantas veces, consiguió hacer un agujero por donde pudo entrar.  
>"¡Kenzaburo! ¡Si estás aquí ven ahora mismo!"<br>****Por una puerta del costado apareció él, con ropa informal, como si Bolt lo hubiera sorprendido en pleno descanso o si ni siquiera fuera el Zorro a quien buscaba.  
><strong>**Pero no podía haber, ahora, semejante confusión.  
>"Maldito y cobarde asesino de Perritas… ¿Te dieron mucho trabajo, mis hijas y la familia de Chomp?" -El Perro gruñía, con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia.<br>"Ah, sabes todo -se acercó el Kitsune tranquilamente; el Kitsune sabía suficiente inglés como para hablar con cualquiera en ese país. -¿Chomp, se llama el esposo de la Siamesa? …Vaya nombre más ridículo. Pero querías saber otra cosa, ¿No? …Y en realidad, su familia sí me hizo difícil el trabajo de eliminarla; en cuanto a tus hijas, me dieron aún más problemas. Especialmente estando allí ese Guerrero. Pues si no hubiera sido por él, ahora ni siquiera tendrías a tus otros hi…"  
><strong>**En muy pocos segundos, Bolt pareció saltar dos metros hacia Kenzaburo (estaba a sólo treinta centímetros), para darle un tremendo golpe debajo del ojo izquierdo haciéndolo sangrar. El desprevenido Kitsune cayó hacia atrás medio metro, pero su sorpresa no duró mucho.  
>"Ah, pero claaaarooooo… No podías venir a mi casa para hablar o escuchar, Bolt. Tenías que estar aquí para pelear. ¿Y acaso estás tan seguro, ahora? ¿En ese Templo te dieron suficiente entrenamiento básico?"<br>"¡No tengo por qué decirte nada!" -Le gritó el Perro, listo para volver a golpearlo.  
>"En ese caso, Bolt… En lo que a mí respecta, Aquí viene tu segunda lección".<br>****Apenas terminó de decir esto, Kenzaburo golpeó a Bolt entre el cuello y el pecho, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás dos metros… El Perro tardó casi un minuto en recuperar respiración, pulso y circulación normales.  
>"Como te imaginarás, con otro golpe como ese podría matarte fácilmente, Bolt. Pero como a pesar de todo eres mi huésped de honor, te dejaré vivir… Todo lo que yo quiera".<br>"¿Huésped de honor? -preguntó apretando los dientes. -Yo no puedo ser tu invitado en nada. ¡Y tú no tienes honor!"  
>"Vaya, parece que hubieras nacido entre Gatos Samurais, para hablarme así. Y por cierto, de todos los que viste en el Templo, únicamente Musashi tiene alguna posibilidad contra mí".<br>"¡Sí, seguro que eres muy fuerte! ¿Y qué haces con ese poder? ¡ASESINAR!"  
>"¿Y si te dijera por qué hago todo eso?"<br>"¡NO! ¡Cállate, o te daré diez golpes, como ese!"  
>"Ya que no quieres oír más, Bolt… -se puso de pie e hizo una muy breve reverencia. -…Prepárate a conocer el dolor".<br>"¡Estoy listo, ahora!" -Exclamó Bolt, colocándose frente al Kitsune como para hacer el Cuarto Movimiento.  
><strong>**Las esferas de piedra, la arena, las tablas que había logrado romper… Todo eso y más intentó visualizar en el Kitsune que estaba a punto de golpearlo. Aunque él también sabía cómo responder, si no podía atacar primero.  
><strong>**Preparó su cuerpo para resistir los golpes y saltó hacia Kenzaburo.  
><strong>**El Kitsune se puso de costado para evitar el ataque del Perro, al tiempo que con su puño izquierdo le daba en las costillas.  
><strong>**Bolt dio media vuelta y dio con el impulso un puñetazo bajo la oreja derecha de Kenzaburo. Él abrió los brazos y con la mano izquierda abierta mandó al Perro hacia atrás. Bolt volvió rápidamente para sujetar el brazo del Kitsune y saltar hacia él apretándole el cuello.  
><strong>**Con una toma, levantándolo por encima de él, Kenzaburo lo hizo caer fuertemente de espaldas en el suelo; luego lanzó un golpe hacia abajo, pero Bolt ya había salido de ahí rodando sobre sí mismo. Después se quedó de pie como para hacer el Séptimo Movimiento básico, pero en el último momento cambió su táctica para golpear al Kitsune debajo de la mandíbula y. al segundo siguiente, donde Kenzaburo lo había hecho al evitar su primer ataque.  
><strong>**  
>El Kitsune, evidentemente furioso, agarró a Bolt por el cuello apretando con fuerza mientras el Perro trataba de liberarse tirando del brazo izquierdo hacia abajo con ambas manos.<br>"¿Te acuerdas de lo que dije, Perrito? ¡Iba a dejarte vivir todo el tiempo que yo quisiera! ¿Prefieres que sea ahora, entonces?"  
>"Si vas… A matarme, quiero… Arreglar las… Condiciones".<br>"¡Ninguna condición! ¡El único que dice cómo deben ser las cosas aquí soy yo!"  
>"¿Y por qué no me mataste… Aún, entonces?"<br>"Fácil, tonto. ¡Quiero hacerlo enfrente de tu esposa, y después matarla a ella!"  
><strong>**Bolt oyendo eso siguió sujetando por arriba el brazo de Kenzaburo con la mano izquierda; con la otra dio un golpe ascendente muy fuerte en la parte inferior cerca del codo, rompiéndole el hueso. El Kitsune lo soltó, pero parecía a punto de darle a Bolt el golpe de gracia en el pecho; Bolt sin embargo atacó primero otra vez.  
>"¡Aquí tienes a Queen!" -Rugió, casi, el Perro, agachándose para darle al Kitsune arriba del estómago.<br>"¡Moon!" -Lo golpeó debajo del otro ojo.  
>"¡Star!" -Esta vez en las costillas.<br>**_"_**¡Morirás miserablemente!" -Dijo aún el Zorro, aunque ahora bastante golpeado. Y de nuevo hizo su ataque mortal mandando al Perro de espaldas al piso, pero esta vez no tan fuerte como antes.  
>"Me falta… Vengar a… Muchos, todavía". -Jadeó Bolt, con la mano en el pecho dolorido.<br>"Vaya, parece que no conseguí matarte… Tal vez te juzgué más débil. Pero espera, espera conmigo a que aparezca tu esposa. Entonces la verás por última vez tal como ella a ti. Serán, tal vez, los quince mejores minutos de mi vida".  
>"¿Y cómo sabes… Que va a venir?" -Seguía masajeando el Perro su parte golpeada. Sin embargo en ese momento escuchó hablar a alguien que se acercaba y parecía ser Shang-Po.<br>"Por favor… Casi me parece estar viendo cómo entra, lloriqueando y preguntándose qué hacer al encontrarte así. ¿Tú no la esperas, Bolt?"  
>"No, no espero verla, ahora. ¿Y sabes por qué? -Se agazapó unos segundos, como un Gato -o un Tigre-, y saltó con todo el impulso de que fue capaz, para golpear a Kenzaburo entre su ojo y oreja derechos. -¡Porque yo se lo dije, asesino!"<br>****Ahora, al menos tres voces se oían, casi al lado de la puerta rota.  
><strong>**El Kitsune esta vez pareció sentir el efecto del último golpe. Bolt aprovechó para hacerle una toma y lanzar, como lo había hecho con Mittens en ese ejercicio,**** al gran oponente Kenzaburo.  
><strong>**¡Por fin podía sacar ventaja de la situación!  
><strong>**Antes que el Zorro pudiera volver a atacarlo, se puso otra vez de pie y en guardia.  
><strong>**Cuando Kenzaburo arremetió contra él -ahora con mucha sangre en su cabeza-, Bolt ya estaba listo para darle otro golpe en las costillas. El Kitsune entonces dio con el borde de la mano derecha en el cuello del Perro. Él respondió con uno dirigido nuevamente a la mandíbula inferior.  
><strong>**Kenzaburo se tambaleó; mientras Bolt lo observaba a medio metro, volvió a escuchar que hablaban en susurros junto a la entrada.  
>"Quiero entrar ya, Shang-Po San". -Decía, en japonés, un Gato Samurai.<br>"Espera que me asome un momento, Guerrero Musashi. Me parece haber escuchado…"  
><strong>**El Kitsune cayó de rodillas, con sus manos sobre el piso y la boca abierta, de donde ahora también salía sangre.  
>"Ah, ahí está lo que siempre quisiste ver. ¿Te gusta, Kitsune?" -Dijo entonces Bolt. Luego consideró que podía hacer entrar a los que estaban afuera.<br>****  
>El Birmano Shang-Po estaba allí, por supuesto; con Tsé-Kiang, Musashi y Mittens.<br>"Princesita… No me hiciste caso -le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros mirándola algo serio. -Pero gracias por desobedecerme". -La besó en los labios como no lo había hecho en semanas.  
><strong>**Mientras ellos seguían así, los tres Gatos comenzaban a encargarse de Kenzaburo. Bolt no se había vengado del todo, matando al Kitsune; pero si ellos lo llevaban al Templo, de algún modo iba a pagar por todos sus crímenes.  
>"Oh, Bolt, parece que llegué muy tarde… El Kitsune debe haberte dado muchos golpes".<br>"Yo no diría eso, princesita. Para mí, apareciste en el momento justo".  
>"¿Pero estás bien, mi amor? …Dime si te lastimó ese Zorro".<br>"Bueno, me duele bastante el pecho, donde me golpeó dos veces, y un poco las costillas de este lado".  
>"Claro… ¿Me disculpas un momento?"<br>****Y fue donde Musashi y Shang-Po tenían controlado a Kenzaburo.  
>"Con cuidado, Mittensu-Sama".<br>"'Dōmo arigatō, Musashi-Sama'. Oye, Zorrito…" -Se sentó ella frente a Kenzaburo.  
><strong>**Los dos Gatos lo obligaron a mirarla. Bolt no podía dejar de hacer lo mismo lleno de asombro: ¿Su esposa hablaba como los Japanese Bobtails?  
><strong>  
><strong>"Supongo que esperabas mi llegada. ¿Pero acaso no sería para matarme? ¿No te alcanzaba con Star, Queen y Moon?"<br>"Ah, ya veo -continuó, ante el silencio de Kenzaburo. -No quieres hablar de lo que hiciste… Pero yo sí. Pues vine hasta aquí voluntariamente, al igual que mi esposo, buscando vengar a mis tres hijitas. Parece que él ya lo hizo bastante bien, pero yo… No sé exactamente cómo voy a hacerte sufrir por todas las que asesinaste, Zorrito".  
>"No soy… Un Zorrito, Gata asquerosa…"<br>****Ella se incorporó y le lanzó un golpe cerca del ojo izquierdo; todo en un segundo.  
>"Vuelves a decirme eso, ¡Y el próximo va directo al ojo! ¡Lo digo en serio!"<br>****Se sentó otra vez, mientras el Perro gruñía con ganas de ir a aporrear de nuevo al Kitsune. Shang-Po, percibiendo eso, contuvo a Bolt diciéndole en voz baja: "Espera, Bolt, creo que esta vez le toca a tu esposa".  
>"Está bien, pero… ¿Podrá usar su técnica, contra el Zorrito?"<br>"Ahora lo veremos… Si es que ella decide usarla. Además, Musashi puede intervenir en cualquier momento".  
><strong>**La Gata, sintiéndose segura de sí misma, se agazapó mirando de costado a Kenzaburo, con los brazos flexionados (uno más adelantado); sus dos manos horizontales con las palmas hacia abajo."  
>"¿Qué…? ¿She Quan? -se rió, casi, el Zorro. Todos los Inus que tengo bajo mis órdenes conocen ese estilo… ¡Y ninguno puede ganarme! Tú no eres nada, Gata presumida. (Bolt volvió a gruñir fuerte; si llegaba a insultarla otra vez…) -¿Crees que podrás contra mí?"<br>"Bueno, ¿Y tú crees que estuve yendo a ese Templo cuatro semanas sólo para barrer el patio? ¡Ya sé que eres un experto, pero sólo lo haces para matar mejor! ¡Y ahora mismo no puedo esperar para darte algunos golpes, con mi She Quan!"  
>"Mi adorada Mittens, ten mucho cuidado… -rogó el Perro en voz baja, al ver lo que se venía. -Te lo pido, por nuestros hijos".<br>****  
>Haciendo apenas una reverencia previa, el Kitsune avanzó hacia Mittens. Y enseguida, un tornado felino se desató frente a ellos.<br>****El Kitsune lanzó, tal vez, el primer golpe usando el brazo derecho; Mittens usó los suyos como enroscándolos en el de Kenzaburo -a pesar de que le repugnaba tocar al Zorro-, sabiendo que no tenía muchas posibilidades si intentaba bloquear sus ataques, y se echó un poco hacia atrás. Inmediatamente mandó a Kenzaburo a un costado y con la diestra lo golpeó en la nuca.  
><strong>**Cuando él giró completamente para golpearla, ella lo agarró, agachada, del pie izquierdo, tiró hacia atrás y luego mientras también retrocedía se incorporó, volviendo a desviar otro ataque del Kitsune. Enseguida volvió a atacar dando una vuelta de carnero y, esta vez, su golpe llegó al estómago del Zorro… Todo esto no duró ni diez segundos.  
><strong>**Kenzaburo, aún sin poder creer que ella hubiera logrado resistir más de un ataque, intentó hacerle una toma de Hu Quan; se encontró con Mittens de nuevo agazapada, con sus manos subiendo y bajando como arañando el aire en cámara lenta.  
><strong>**El Kitsune dio entonces un salto para hacer una patada voladora, pero ella se lanzó por debajo de él hacia adelante. Dándose vuelta mucho más rápido que Kenzaburo, saltó sobre la rodilla del Zorro y lo golpeó en el pecho mandándolo por primera vez de espaldas; al fin le había causado algún daño.  
><strong>**Pero no podía descuidarse; agazapada por tercera vez, vio venir a un furioso Kenzaburo… Se dejó caer de costado, estiró ambos brazos para sujetar el pie derecho de su enemigo y girar rápidamente sobre sí misma haciendo que cayera nuevamente. Después saltó sobre Kenzaburo al tiempo que de pasada lo golpeaba nuevamente bajo un ojo.  
><strong>**Ya completamente enfurecido, con la Gata en guardia a poca distancia (estaba de pie, con la mano derecha arriba de todo y horizontal) él empezó a lanzar muchos golpes, usando ahora incluso el brazo fracturado. Mittens tuvo entonces su momento más difícil, pero en cuanto pudo saltar atrapando su brazo izquierdo y apretándolo, supo enseguida que algo le andaba mal allí, al Kitsune.  
><strong>**Volvió de un salto hacia atrás a su posición defensiva. "¡Ajá! ¡Parece que encontré un punto débil, en el poderoso Kenzaburo! ¿O habrá sido gracias a que mi esposo se encargó de romperte el brazo? …Lo llenaré de besos en cuanto pueda, si lo hizo".  
>"¡Ya verás, mi punto débil!" -Se abalanzó sobre Mittens, que parecía distraída en ese momento… Parecía. Ella desvió el nuevo golpe de Kenzaburo levantando su brazo izquierdo; hizo algunos movimientos caracteristicos del She Quan, y cuando él quiso golpearla de lleno en el estómago, la Gata ya había saltado un metro hacia la izquierda.<br>****Volvió a saltar -esta vez para atacar como un felino a su presa-, y agarró el brazo roto del Kitsune al tiempo que lo derribaba de espaldas y dejaba la mano derecha a cinco centímetros de los ojos de Kenzaburo.  
>"Me… Me tienes en tu poder, parece… -la miró con odio. -¡Pero siempre serás una Gata asquerosa!" -Diciendo esto le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.<br>"¡Mittens!" -Fue corriendo hacia ella Bolt.  
><strong>"**¡Kenzaburo!" -Le gritó Musashi impidiéndole escapar, antes de darle su golpe especial, que lo inmovilizaría dejándolo consciente.  
><strong>  
><strong>"Me duele, pero estoy bien, Bolty… Algún golpe tenía que esperar, de todos modos"<br>****Se quedaron abrazados hasta que ella se sintió mejor.  
><strong>**La Gata entonces se incorporó. -"Creo que debo cumplir con cierta promesa que le hice al Kitsune".  
><strong>**Bolt recordó las palabras de Mittens y fue a detenerla diciendo "No, espera, princesita. No ensucies tus hermosas manitos con la sangre de este Zorro. Déjamelo a mí para eso, también".  
>"Bueno, pero asegúrate de que reciba mi mensaje".<br>"No te preocupes, dulce Gatita. Este… Shang-Po, ¿El Zorrito puede oír todo lo que decimos?"  
>"Sí, Bolt. Sólo está paralizado por el golpe de Musashi".<br>"Bien. Como me oyes -y obviamente también me ves, Zorrito-, te digo que si un día te recuperas de esto, nunca, pero NUNCA, vuelvas a insultar a mi esposa… Ni en mi presencia, ni estando solo frente a ella. Y por supuesto, no se te ocurra acercarte más a mi familia. Porque aprenderé el Golpe Mortal del Tigre, para hacer algo muy parecido a esto". -Le dio un puñetazo ascendente en el costado del pecho y Kenzaburo quedó casi de espaldas, tan inmóvil como antes pero con los ojos muy abiertos; como aterrorizado.  
><strong>**Tsé-Kiang, Musashi y Shang-Po se dispusieron a llevarlo a una habitación del Templo, que serviría como celda; para hacerlo, usaron una alfombra de la que tiraron entre los tres, con el Kitsune encima.  
><strong>**  
>En cierto lugar del Templo, mientras tanto, Rhino seguía sin moverse del lado de su Paloma; ella había despertado, y el Hamster estaba atento a cualquier cosa que le pidiera.<br>"¿Te duele la espalda, todavía, Palomita?"  
>"Sí, gordito de mi vida… Creo que ese golpe me la rompió".<br>"Oh, no, por favor… No pienses eso. Ya verás cómo ellos te curan. Y estaremos abrazándonos otra vez, muy pronto".  
>"Lo siento, Rhino, pero es verdad. El Inu me golpeó muy fuerte".<br>****El Hamster cerró sus ojos y apretó los puños, empezando a desesperarse.  
>"¡Ese Peeeerrooooooo! ¡Si ahora supiera algo de Artes Marciales, como Mittens y Bolt, iría a castigarlo por lo que te hizo!"<br>"Lo sé, mi amor… Pero yo te necesito mucho más que a la venganza".  
>"Por supuesto, mi ángel; seguiré junto a ti todo lo que haga falta".<br>****Los dos Birmanos volvieron a entrar poco después, para aplicarle a Nancy algo más del remedio y hacerle nuevos masajes.  
><strong>**  
>Liberados de la amenaza que en realidad había traído muertes por toda la ciudad, Mittens y Bolt caminaban muy juntos, volviendo felices al Templo; los tres Gatos iban tras ellos, arrastrando al Kitsune sobre la alfombra.<br>****Un solo Inu los observó desde su escondite en un árbol, pero al ver a los Birmanos con Musashi prefirió no arriesgarse. Casi media hora más tarde, los cinco eran recibidos en el Salón de la Puerta; muy pocos reparaban en Kenzaburo, incapaz de mover algo más que sus pupilas. La Gata y Bolt pidieron permiso y fueron al cuarto donde ella había pasado sus semanas de entrenamiento.  
><strong>**Y al entrar… Bueno, no se abrazaron: Bolt la atrapó entre sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él, y la Gata casi se enroscó en su amado Perro blanco.  
>"Lo logramos, Bolty… Lo hicimos. Y apenas puedo creerlo…"<br>"Pero es real, mi adorada Mittens. Tú y yo pudimos contra el Zorrito".  
>"El Tigre más valiente del mundo…"<br>"…La Cobrita más hermosa, dulce y peligrosa del mundo".  
>"Graaaaciaaas… -lo besó deliciosamente-. Bolty, vayamos a celebrar ahora con nuestros hijitos".<br>"Sí, mejor los buscamos para contarles lo que pasó allá".  
><strong>**Esto último no hizo falta.  
>"¡Papi! ¡Mami!" -Oyeron la voz de Dusky.<br>"¡Aquí estamos, niños!" -Exclamó el Perro, en un corredor largo. Snowy, Dusky y Gino aparecieron en el otro extremo poco después.  
>"¡Mami, hay un Kitsune en el Templo, y es el que estuvo…!"<br>****Mittens y Bolt se apresuraron a llegar junto a ellos y abrazarlos.  
>"No teman, ya no teman, hijitos; que ni ese Zorro ni ningún otro podrá hacerles daño desde ahora". -Los tranquilizó ella.<br>"El Zorrito va a estar mucho tiempo en el Templo, pero jugando a 'La Bella Durmiente'". -Dijo el Perro a modo de explicación, y sus hijos empezaron a reírse sin hacer más preguntas.  
><strong>**  
>Olliver el Beagle, Jumper el Pomerania y Chomp, al ver a Kenzaburo, al principio se alejaron atemorizados. Pero cuando Shang-Po les explicó todo, ellos sintieron un gran alivio. El Scottish Terrier empezó a preguntar por la Gata y su esposo; los encontró en el jardín secreto, agradeciéndole en silencio a Hideyoshi.<br>"Acabamos de estar allí -le señaló Bolt al Perro-, diciéndoles a nuestras hijas que les hicimos justicia".  
><strong>**Chomp inesperadamente los abrazó a Mittens y a Bolt al mismo tiempo.  
>"Seguramente ya lo vieron todo desde una estrella… Y mi esposa, con mis cuatro hijitos también. Gracias a los dos, por esto".<br>****  
>En el cuarto donde Nancy seguía con su espalda y cuello rotos, Rhino ahora estaba llorando sentado, con sus bracitos cruzados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza inclinada sobre aquéllos.<br>"Mi Nancy… (sniff…) Tiene que volar… Quiero decir, estar bien... (sniff), porque… Si se me muere por culpa de ese Perro (se levantó y un relámpago de cólera atravesó sus ojos marrones) …Le pediré a Bolt que lo traiga frente a mí… ¡Y YO!, lo haré sufrir aunque sea a mordiscones".  
>"En realidad, Rhino, no estoy seguro de que ese Inu esté con vida. Si no me equivoco, Mittens lo dejó desmayado, de costado y con un Shuriken en el hombro; así me lo contó Mitsusuke".<br>"¡Aaaaaaaaaay!" -La Paloma había despertado otra vez, dando un grito de dolor mientras el Birmano aún le hablaba al Hamster. Rhino corrió hacia ella y Shang-Po volvió a traer a los Gatos que la atendían.  
>"Le hicimos los masajes… Le aplicamos ese remedio natural en cuello y espalda varias veces… Pero su dolor está más adentro".<br>****Rhino, entretanto…  
>"¿Dónde te dolió ahora, mi Palomita? ¿Quieres que te haga yo, un masaje? ¿O te sentirás mejor si te abrazo despacito? …Dime, por favor, qué necesitas. Tu Hamster está aquí".<br>"Rhino -dijo ella, débilmente. -Creo que…"  
><strong>**Comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Sentía que llegaba el final.  
><strong>**En cuanto el Hamster intuyó lo mismo, al tiempo que aparecían Mittens y Bolt con sus hijos, Rhino fue una madeja de nervios y desesperación, diciendo a toda velocidad.  
>"Ay no, ay no, Nancy, no puedes morir por esto… No tienes que ir a volar solita. Por favor, haré lo que sea… -se volvió hacia Shang-Po. -¡Rápido, una de esas cosas que usan ustedes! ¡Tienen que salvarla! Birmanos, hagan lo que sea, porque quiero ver otra vez su sonrisa de cuando ella y yo nos abrazamos, o la que le vi cuando tuvo por primera vez Hamstercitos de mí… Hagan cualquier cosa pero ya. Traigan al viejo de Karate Kid, llamen a... Al Mago de Oz… (Mittens lo miraba en silencio pero afligida), lo que sea… ¡Piensen en algo y háganlo ya! -volvió a llorar, suplicándole a los Birmanos enfermeros. -Tóquenle algún instrumento musical, léanle algo que le haga sentir bien… Invoquen la Fuerza, denle parte del corazón de un Dragón, traigan al Hada de…"<br>****La Gata fue hacia el Hamster para rodearlo con un brazo. -"Rhino, comprendo todo lo que sientes aunque no entienda el motivo, pero algunas cosas que pides, simplemente…"  
>"No, espere, Señorita Mittens -dijo Shang-Po, sin embargo. -Ahora estoy pensando, que la Paloma… ¡Se casó con un genio! ¡Vengan conmigo rápido,<strong> **Birmanos enfermeros, y traigan a la Señorita Nancy! ¡Los demás, sígannos!"  
><strong>**Y los tres Gatos corrieron por el pasillo, con Mittens, Bolt, Snowy, Gino, Dusky y el Hamster yendo tras ellos lo más rápido posible mientras hablaban.  
><strong>  
><strong>"Perdón que no te preguntamos nada, Rhino… ¿Qué le ocurrió a Nancy?"<br>"Lo golpeó uno de esos Perros, Mittens… El que después tú derribaste, según piensa Shang-Po".  
>"Eh… Princesita; bueno, quiero decir… Espero que tu esposa se ponga pronto bien, Rhino. Pero más tarde quiero saber cómo lograste esa hazaña, Mitty".<br>"Estoy viendo algo increíble, Rhino… -continuó ella. -Nancy y tú parecen amarse incluso más que Bolty y yo, el uno al otro".  
>"Por lo menos tanto como ustedes, Gata, puedes estar segura de eso… Pero debe estar a punto de…"<br>"No, ni siquiera lo pienses -lo interrumpió Bolt. -Ella vivirá, estoy seguro".  
>"Ojalá tengas razón… Porque la necesito, tanto como ella a mí".<br>"Bueno, ¿Pero dónde nos llevan, al fin y al cabo?" -Preguntó el Perro, cuando todos salieron al patio.  
><strong>**En realidad, iban a un lugar donde recientemente habían estado Shang-Po, Tsé-Kiang y Musashi. Por una puerta que nunca habían visto (¡El Templo estaba lleno de secretos!), la Gata, Bolt y el Hamster se encontraron siguiendo por un túnel, hacia abajo, a los Gatos que llevaban a Nancy.  
><strong>**Túnel largo, nivel inferior… Otro túnel, segundo nivel. Al final del tercero, Shang-Po se adelantó a los demás, hablando en Chino pero de una forma especial hasta que estuvo frente a…  
>"¡EL DRAGÓN!" -Exclamaron simultáneamente Mittens y el Perro. En cuanto al Hamster, para él un Dragón entraba con facilidad, en su idea del mundo.<br>****  
>La Criatura tenía más que nada cuerpo de Serpiente, color verde y amarillo, dos alas pequeñas pero fuertes, cuatro "bigotes" a ambos lados de la boca, miembros cortos y un par de cuernos negros.<br>"Exactamente, Señorita Mittens -respondió uno de los Gatos enfermeros. -No sé cómo no pensamos antes en quien más podía ayudar a Nancy… Pero Rhino tuvo la gran inspiración. Pues normalmente, nuestro Gran Dragón es el mayor reikista que podríamos encontrar en todo el Barrio Chino".  
>"¿Pero qué quiere decir eso? -preguntó Bolt, sin entender. -¿Y qué hará entonces, el Dragón?"<br>"Me gustaría explicártelo ahora mismo, pero… Debo llevarle a la Señorita Nancy".  
>"Ah, sí. Cierto, así la salva… De algún modo".<br>****El Birmano que había llevado a Nancy regresó junto a ellos.  
>"En su entrenamiento de She Quan, ¿Por casualidad no hizo Canalización de Energía, Señorita Mittens?"<br>"Ah, síííí… -recordó ella. -¿Pero con qué lo hará, el Dragón?"  
>"No tengo forma de saberlo… Yo por mi parte dejaría crecer en m interior la idea de que Nancy se ve hermosa, estando bien. No, no para quitártela, Rhino. Si tú quisieras hacerlo, deberías pensar que Nancy es más hermosa cada segundo, mientras tu amor por ella aumenta del mismo modo. En algún momento, pronto o más tarde, conseguirías una canalización".<br>"Se me hace difícil de entender, todavía… -confesó el Hamster. -Pero si el Dragón que tienen logra salvar a mi Palomita amada, voy a tratar de traerle algún obsequio todos los días".  
>"Empieza a buscar cosas antiguas, entonces…" -Le sugirió el Gato, dándole a entender que todo saldría bien.<br>****  
>Casi veinte minutos después, un Hamster rodeado por sus amigos y cinco Gatos abrazaba a su esposa lo más fuerte que podía sin llegar a lastimarla; y no podía parar de llorar diciendo:<br>"Nancy, mi ángel de amor… ¿Por dónde ibas a volar, sin que yo pudiera verte? …Y nuestros hijos, Palomita, ¿Quién iba a cubrirlos con sus alas, teniéndolos a cada lado, en los días de mucho frío? …Ahora tu gordito está llorando, pero sólo por los ojos, porque todo lo demás quiere saltar hasta el Cielo de la felicidad". -Ninguno podía imaginar esas palabras viniendo de Rhino.  
><strong>**Ella, sin poder agregar nada, lo envolvió con sus alas y le agradeció dándole un largo beso; los Gatos, Bolt y Mittens, se alejaron oportunamente mientras Shang-Po se quedaba hablando en privado con el Gran Dragón.  
><strong>**  
>Epílogo: 6to Día<strong>

**(10:16 AM): ****En el comedor estaban Mittens, Bolt, sus tres hijos, Nancy, Rhino, los cinco Hamstercitos, Charlotte y Edward (habían venido al saber de lo ocurrido con Nancy), Oliver, Jessica, Jumper, Maybelline y casi todos los Birmanos del Templo.  
><strong>**La Gata y Bolt conversaban con sus Maestros Li-Kuei y Shu.  
>"Ella y yo… Hablamos la semana pasada, de una cosa que nos haría un poco más felices, considerando lo sucedido dos días atrás… -el Perro se estremeció un momento, recordando a sus tres hijitas. -Si ellas estuvieran, aún, la felicidad que tendríamos mi esposa y yo sería mucho mayor. Pero el asunto, Maestro Shu, es que deseamos volver a ser padres. Sólo que no sabemos si puede ser en el Templo".<br>"Para decir la verdad, no… Sin embargo, podría ser… -pensó unos o dos minutos. -Bueno, mejor voy a consultar una cosa con Tsé-Kiang y vuelvo".  
><strong>**Mientras él iba a preguntar sobre el asunto, Bolt hizo lo mismo con Mittens respecto de dos cosas.  
>"Mitty, ¿Cómo lograste lo de derribar al Inu?"<br>****Ella le contó brevemente los hechos y el Perro sólo pudo sentirse orgulloso de su Mittens. También acordándose de las palabras en Japonés de ella, le dijo, con una gran sonrisa: "Ahora estoy seguro de que eres perfectamente capaz de aprender ese idioma, Gatita hermosa".  
><strong>**Mittens le agradeció de nuevo, tan feliz como evidentemente lo estaba él.  
><strong>**  
>10:31 AM: Shu regresó al comedor con importantes novedades para Bolt y su familia.<br>"Bueno, al parecer, Tsé-Kiang ya había previsto eso: a cinco calles del Templo hay un lugar donde suelen estar los Birmanos y los Japanese Bobtails recién llegados a Los Ángeles. Allí podrán pasar todo el tiempo que deseen, mientras no quieran volver al Templo para entrenarse".  
>"De… ¿De verdad?" -El Perro apenas si podía creerlo. ¡Iba a estar con los suyos en un lugar poco menos que perfecto!<br>"Sí, Bolt… La Señorita Mittens y tú se lo han ganado".  
>"¡Mitty, mi amor de ensueño! ¡Vayamos a esa casa hoy mismo, y…, Y…!" -La emoción le impidió terminar de manifestar con palabras su gran deseo.<br>"…Y hagamos enseguida lo que se necesita para tener hijos, Bolty". -Terminó la frase ella, sonriendo y con voz susurrante.  
><strong>**  
>14:21 PM: Mientras la Gata quedaba nuevamente embarazada (tendrían esta vez dos Perritos a quienes llamarían, en Chino, "Pequeña Serpiente Hermosa" y "Pequeño Tigre Guerrero"), Snowy, Gino y Dusky aprendían algunas cosas maravillosas hablando con los demás huéspedes.<br>****Olliver y Jumper -con sus respectivas esposas- se establecían en otros hogares del Barrio Chino.  
><strong>**El Scottish Terrier iba al Templo diariamente para ayudar en tareas diversas.  
><strong>**El Hamster seguía con su familia en el patio del Templo.  
><strong>**¿Y Kenzaburo…?  
><strong>**Tres pisos más abajo, un Zorro inmóvil sólo podía mirar hacia delante, a un lugar donde varias veces por día veía pasar a un Dragón, quien apenas debía mantenerlo con vida al tiempo que no dejaba de vigilarlo, como a una de sus posesiones más valiosas.**


End file.
